Safe and Sound
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: Lyfe was a former Grounder, escaping the deadly tribe. Bellamy Blake was the rebel leader of the delinquents known as the 100. They fall in love unintentionally, and a potentially dangerous relationship emerges. They risk everything to make it theirs. Rated M for graphic violence, war, sexual content, sexual violence, and strong language. *Story has been greatly modified*
1. Chapter 1

The 100 have been on the ground for three months, and throughout that time duration, the kids all became resilient and solid. All of them proved to the council on The ARK, their old home from the sky, that they would survive, no matter how tough or crucial the course was. Chancellor Jaha pardoned all of the infractions, and sent them to Earth to see if it was survivable. It was, and the kids used it to their full extent. They built a camp with tents, a smokehouse for food, a large tent for the hospital, and the drop ship for the Center point where major negotiations and delegations were made. They even met people, an outlandish group that inhabited the planet before them. There were deaths among those months whether from the elements or disease, or warfare, but all in all, everyone worked together as a team to keep things in order. Without that diverse balance of characters, then everything would go downhill. The Earth had been destroyed by a nuclear holocaust ninety-seven years before, and now the planet was survivable. Of course, there had been significant mutations to the animals and the plants due to radiation exposure. However, they were not harmful or threatening to the 100. In fact, it seemed that the mutations served the new habitants beneficially.

It was a warm very early autumn day, and the group were gathering firewood for the upcoming winter months. The past summer was hot and humid, with only a few downpours. Winter was unpredictable, because no one knew what they were up against. Would there be enough supplies? Enough food? Enough warmth? These were the new worries that the group had. Blankets were salvaged from the drop ship when it crashed onto the ground, as well found from the bomb depots, and more were made from the furs of the animals that were used for food. Food was either hunted, rooted, or picked, then preserved in the smokehouse. Nothing was wasted, as each object and article had a desperate need to be repurposed.

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin were the driving leaders of the camp. Clarke was sensible, and reliable, while Bellamy was trying to figure out what was best for the camp, but often backfired. Their perspectives were oppositional, yet, the people still confided in him. Maybe it was all that cocky charm Bellamy possessed, or that deep down, he really cared about their well-being. WhateverOn the agreed decisions, everything went smooth. Sure, he was an ass when the 100 first arrived on Earth, getting everyone to take off their vital wristbands as a symbol of their new self-independence. Leadership was thrown at him, and at the time being he thought rebellion was the best thing. Then, over the passing weeks, he and Clarke had to establish laws in order for the 100 to survive. Their non-mutual chemistry proved to be essential and needed. Plus, he was twenty-four, the oldest of the 100, and he was only there so he can watch over his younger sister, Octavia. He promised their mother who was floated after the discovery of Octavia to care for her. But, for a year, O was in Confinement due to her birth. Bellamy would do anything for his sister, and, if it meant doing something completely wrong, in order to protect Octavia, Bellamy will do it. Come hell, or high water. He just wished that it was settled on different terms, but what was done, was done.

"Bellamy?" It was Clarke, who ascended from the drop ship. To Bellamy, Clarke was a friend, but when they dropped to the ground, she thought they were more. When she realized he could never have feelings for her, she was broken-hearted, but had moved on to Finn. In this world, Clarke didn't want to be alone. She still clung onto the hope that he'd see her way, display some sort of a romantic affection, but so far nothing. Yet, Bellamy will always have a piece of her heart, no matter what feelings and emotions were felt. _At least, I can have that little part of him._

"Yeah, Princess? What do you need?" Bellamy said crisply, as he watched Murphy and Monroe cut up deer meat for the smoke house. "Hey, watch where you are cutting Murphy. You are getting that shit everywhere and we have to eat that." His dark eyes cascaded down to the fallen meat on the ground.

Murphy gave him an annoyed stare and mumbled, "Whatever you say boss." Yet, Murphy continued to get blood and bone allover just to irritate Bellamy, who shook his head and grumbled in annoyance at the guy. Bellamy and Clarke had exiled Murphy after Charlotte passed because he had chased her down, wanting retribution. He was nearly lynched for doing a murder he did not commit. It was Charlotte who did the murder, but she was so unstable, Clarke was going to pardon her. Bellamy was also developing a sibling bond with the little girl, before her death. Naturally, he felt torn, and vowed that something like that would never happen again. Murphy could not forgive what Bellamy done to him, even though Bellamy was pressured to kick the block from where Murphy stood while he was being roped. Bellamy did apologized, but Murphy still had bile with him. Nonetheless, Clarke believed in giving chances to reborn one's ways, but Murphy was still Murphy. Bellamy believed that he would never change.

"I want you to go with Finn and Jasper to get some medicinal seaweed. I need it for Raven, who has accidently cut her hand with scrap metal in her tent." Clarke gazed up at the young handsome man, her eyes frozen, and wondered why she had to break his heart. _If only . . ._

"Alright. It looks like we have to hunt anyways. It appears that the food is on the low end." He turned away from Clarke, and walked towards his tent. He had to get his bow and arrows, the walkie talkie, hunting knife, and the rifle. With everything that he needed, Bellamy exited swiftly out of his tent.

"Finn! Jasper! Come on! We are going hunting and the Princess needs some seaweed. Get your crap and follow me! Bring your guns in case we run into any Grounders."

The three men walked out of the safe havens of the camp, and into the wilderness. They have hunted down a few two headed deer, a large jackalope and a tusked boar. Then, they hiked up to the river for the seaweed for Raven. Finn was the one who spotted the long, green plants that were swirling in the icy, dark water.

"Who wants to step in first?" Bellamy asked, a rare note of lightheartedness slipping in his voice. "Jasper, you do it."

"Why should I do it? Why can't Finn do it, or better yet, _you_, Bellamy?" Jasper asked bitterly, his eyes focused on the river. "It does not look very inviting."

"Because, I said to. Don't make me push you in." The deep penetration was back, and Bellamy shot him a warning look. Scared of him (just a little), Jasper followed his order, and stepped in. He gasped as the water brushed against his legs.

"How much does Clarke want of this stuff?" Jasper implied as he, Bellamy, and Finn caught the seaweed, their knees soaking. They all gathered it and put it in leather pouches so they can carry it back to camp.

"Knowing Clarke, she'd want about twenty pouches filled," replied Finn, as he continued to wade in the water grasping for seaweed. "You can never have enough." The plants were slippery, and all of them struggled to capture it without out falling into the cold water. Jasper was mumbling on how frigid the water was, and Bellamy told him in a clipped tone to get over it. _What a whiner_, Bellamy thought with annoyance. _Kid needs to grow some balls. What the hell does my sister see in him?_

"The Princess always need perfection," Bellamy retorted sharply. "Is there enough of that stuff to fill twenty bags?" Bellamy was getting impatient, and exhausted with the two of them. But when _wasn't_ he impatient?

"I think Finn was exaggerating, Bellamy. We bought six. I think it'll be more than enough, but you know how _clumsy_ and _arrogant _everyone is." Jasper finished collecting and tied the two pouches he had tightly. He plopped them in the backpack that Finn carried.

"Whatever. Let's get back to camp. I cannot trust Murphy alone in the group. He goes maniacal when somebody's pissed him off." Bellamy threw his rifle over his shoulder, and grabbed the legs of the deer and the boar and starting carrying them. "Jasper, carry that antlered rabbit, and try to keep up."

"Why is Bellamy so pissy today?" Jasper whispered at Finn as they trailed back. "He is out of it." Bellamy walked in front of them, way ahead, and shouting to keep a faster pace repeatedly. He had things to do, and his time was not to be wasted. Whether it was necessary or not.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. "Let's just listen to him before he really loses it." He could not wait to get back to camp and see Clarke. He missed her. Suddenly, the three of them stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a cracking noise around them. The noise grew a little louder, but suddenly it stilled. It sounded like footfalls, but they couldn't be so assured. The less the men knew though, the better. They didn't want to get into another predicament with the Grounders. Though, it was not that bad of a battle, it was terrible to go through. If the kids were not prepared like they were, there would have been infinite casualties. Now, one of the hopes was that no other contravention will take place between the two peoples. So far, nothing exhumed, but the kids were always on guard with the Grounders and vice-versa.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper jumped excitedly, dropping his gun, in which made a loud clatter when it hit the ground. "Oh, crap!" Fortunately, the safety setting was on, and no shots were accidently fired. Bellamy and Finn both shot him an expression that told him to keep his mouth shut. Jasper was always on a little on edge, ever since the first day on Earth. Well, anyone would be if they too got speared.

"Jasper, shut up. And watch your gun. You could have shot me, or Finn. As for that noise, it might have been a Grounder," snapped Bellamy. "Prep your rifles, and stand still." He got into a shooting position, and the other two repeated his stance. Their eyes were round and focused on the seemingly tranquil forest that surrounded them. However, its restful beauty was a betrayal as it took innocent lives. Bellamy made the choice that today would not be a day to get killed.

After several minutes, the guys relaxed, believing it was just an animal running through the grass. Nonetheless, Bellamy told them to keep the guns at bay, and watch every step.

When they got back to camp, safe and sound, Clarke quickly grabbed the seaweed and went back to the hospital tent to where Raven was waiting on a cot. Finn followed her, and Jasper went to work on making gun powder with Monty in his tent, after he dumped the kill at Murphy's feet. As Bellamy started to walk to the food station, then to his tent, in which was the largest among all of them, he heard someone called his name.

"Bell!" It was Octavia, who wore a wine colored tank top, black pants, and her usual combat boots. Her dark brown hair was loose and fell on her slim shoulders. "Clarke was getting nervous about you guys being gone for so long. She was about to send out a search party. She was worried about you guys getting speared by Grounders. Or killed." Octavia gave her older brother an arched brow, and she stood with her hand on her hip. "I was too, big brother."

"Don't worry, O. If any Grounders come, we will shoot them, and there will be no more. You know I got this." Bellamy gave her a reassuring smile. "Now carry this meat back to Murphy and Monroe, and tell Murphy not to get it all over the damn place. Or he can eat it from the ground." He handed Octavia the poor dead creatures, and she carried them (well, dragged) swiftly away. He smiled at his little sister, remembering both the joys and turmoil of raising her and watching her grow up. Now, she was a feisty and beautiful eighteen year old with a mind of her own, but was also very down-to-earth. She was the one who first stepped onto the Earth as the 100 descended from the drop ship. So free and completely ecstatic. The kids were mystified by the whole beauty of the world, and the secrets it came with. Octavia embraced the warm sun, and felt exuberant as she breathed her first breath of real oxygen. She never felt more alive before that moment.

Bellamy knew he smelled like a dead animal, and was grimy. He decided to wash up at the small pond. He continued to pace back to his tent to grab some clean clothes, so he can wash the ones he had on now. He kept the rifle hoisted over his shoulder, just in case he came along danger. One could never know. Then, he started walking towards the gate. Clarke saw him leave and decided to follow him, but only wanted to find out where he was going. When Bellamy spotted her, the sun reflected her long, blond hair, which for a split second, made him stop. But, he just groaned impatiently, and thought, _what does she need now?_

"Bellamy, where are you going? You just got back," Clarke stated, eyeing the clothes he carried. Bellamy just took a deep, throated groan. She was a little taken aback by his unfriendly reaction, and frowned. _Does he need to be so cold and cruel to me?_

"I am just going to wash up. In case you haven't noticed, I am dirty, and need to get rid of this crap on me." As if to emphasize, Bellamy wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I will be back shortly."

"Okay well, just be careful. We are going to contact the ARK later on today, and we need you Bellamy." Clarke turn her heel and ran back to the tent. When she spoke to him, she gazed into his dark brown eyes as if there were still hope for them, but knew there wasn't any. What was left, was anger, and she frequently wondered if she caused it. _ If only I stopped Finn from kissing me, and I wouldn't be so miserable._ _Otherwise, Bellamy wouldn't be like this._ Clarke thought miserably, with tears in her eyes. Bellamy spotted the two of them smooching away by the trees where a group of glowing purple and blue butterflies fluttered around them. For Clarke and Finn, it was a gorgeous and serene scene. For Bellamy, it was like his heart was ripped out of his chest and shattered. He wasn't in love with Clarke then, but he did have a little crush on her, and maybe that could have blossomed into something more. But once again, he was deceived because he thought Clarke was taking a liking to him, with all the flirting and smiling. Now, he believed she only played with his mind and heart, just for her own desires, so as a result, Bellamy kept his distance. _Who needs her?_ He had thought. His main focus was to keep the 100 intact, and no romance. There were a massive group of young women in the camp who found Bellamy incredibly attractive and sexy-a desirable piece of eye candy as he heard, but he didn't want anyone. Why? Well, he thought none of them were worth his time, and he was a teenager once, and he knew how driven and foolish hormones can be. One day, a girl can be all over you, and the next, like you were nonexistent. Bellamy did not need any of that. _When the right girl comes along, then I will know and take her. She has to be someone very spectacular, and worth it. Until then, I just need to keep these kids from killing one another. _It was because of Bellamy that the majority of the 100 were alive, and he intended to keep it that way. Nonetheless, he did happen to find girls in his bed, but felt nothing for them. Just a temporary relief and an alpha male high.

Bellamy found the small pond the little ways from the camp, in which all the 100 used for cleansing and washing. He stripped off his t-shirt and pants, took off the boots, and stepped into the cool water. He went in waist deep, and splashing the cool water down his sculpted body, getting every inch possible. He was running his fingers through his black, curly hair when he heard the same cracking noise as before with Finn and Jasper. He swiveled his head, scanning the area, looking for anything unusual. The cracking became intense and closer. This time, he knew it was not an animal. Somebody was out there indefinitely, watching him. Quickly getting out of the water, Bellamy pulled on his underwear, and grabbed his rifle, and with the water dripping from his hair, he yelled out. "Whoever the hell is out there, come out now or I will shoot!" His fingers were on the trigger, but froze when he seen what was in front of him, his eyes wide with surprise, his breath knocked from his lungs. _What the hell?_

There is only one reason why Bellamy Blake would drop his gun, and this was it.


	2. Chapter 2

A slender, petite figure emerged in front of Bellamy, her long sun-kissed wavy blond hair danced in the cool breezes. She was silent, and continued staring. The girl seemed afraid, and a little embarrassed to be caught red handed. Bellamy stood there, eyes wide, mouth opened, and completely dumbfounded. Finally, he spoke up, yet his voice was shaking.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" He asked, his voice even. He looked her over, although he did know it was rude, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the girls on the ARK and hell, even the Princess herself. Her skin was tanned, and besides the tiny scar on her high cheekbone, her complexion was smooth. Her hair was blond, but more golden and shimmering than Clarke's, with thick waves that touched the bottom of her scalpels. What really captured his gaze was the young woman's eyes. They were penetrating, an unusual color, and he felt he could lose himself in them. However, no sound came from her, and Bellamy was growing impatient.

"Please, speak up. Or go back," he ordered. "I just need to know your name."

"My name is Lyfe, and I am Anya's adopted sister and former 2nd in command," the beautiful woman spoke with a voice that sounded naturally seductive, but sweet. "I left the tribe because violence, a brutal bloodbath, if you want to know, was the only way in life for them, and I never want to kill anyone, right or wrong. Anya's parents adopted me right after they brutally murdered my parents, who had the same perspectives as I do. They taught me along with Anya to be a warrior, which is a requirement to sustain living in the tribe. So, I had to go along, but I didn't hurt a soul. Every time I go on the excursions, I watched in horror as the brutality unfolded. And I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I never wanted that lifestyle, and because of this, my adoptive parents preferred her over me, and therefore she became an ice cold murderess, taking pleasure in that fact. I recently left because I just turned 21, the age in which you could leave the tribe." Lyfe sat on the rock, her lean legs stretched out in front of her, on the river's edge. Her eyes, the color of new spring violets framed with long, thick, and dark lashes, and shadowed with charcoal, penetrated Bellamy as she scanned him. Much to her delight, she liked what she seen. A tall, muscular man, with eyes as dark and mysterious as the earth, curly black hair that she could rake her long fingers in, and a sprinkle of freckles across a smooth, tanned face. His chest and arms and legs were crazy defined, the veins peeking out from under the skin. They seem to be more prominent due to the chilly air. Bellamy glanced behind him for a split second as his clothes still were in a heap fifteen away from the water, and all he stood in were a pair of briefs. _ He looks so uncomfortable._

_Did this girl just shared her life story with me?_ _Kind of weird to tell a total stranger. But . . . maybe we are not. _

"That sounds very horrible, and I am sorry, but how do I know that you are not here, telling me this, and you are actually working with Anya to plan an attack on my people? People who were rightfully sent to the ground to try to start a new life." The last part wasn't true as Jaha took away everyone's rights and sent them unwillingly, but Bellamy had every right to be suspicious of this girl. She came from the enemy, but she must have been telling him the truth, for Lyfe carried no weapons. If she was going to attack, she would have done it already. All she had on was the black deerskin tank top, matching leggings that accentuated her slim hips and legs, black leather studded fingerless gloves, and black combat boots, much like his own. She was short, shorter than Clarke and Octavia, but was strong like the both of them. She seemed to _glow_ in the bright sunlight, as it caught the highlights in her hair, and bought out the colors in her eyes and cheeks. The one front side of her wavy hair, she wore in a braid, then accented with small black bird wings at the end. She dressed like a Grounder, but definitely didn't _act_ like a Grounder. _I still need to keep my guard up, just in case._

"I never went to battle with her, fighting with or against God knows what. I did watch it, but I backed off. That was enough to sicken me. Your people have done quite well, and getting accommodated to the natural resources. Even the way you hunted today without having the poor animals suffer is astounding. Then you fished for seaweed like you own the river. The camp also looks very well civilized for being on the ground in a brief period of time. They must have a great leader to inspire them." She smiled at Bellamy, showing even white teeth. _Wow, I never seen such a beautiful smile._

"Well, Clarke keeps them working. She can get bossy, but she's good. I just make sure they do the job right. If not, then they have to answer to me. But, how'd you know that we set up camp?" Bellamy crossed his arms across his bare chest, and shivered a little from the chill. He took a few steps forward towards Lyfe. She lost her breath for a second, then swallowed. _He is sexy, and certainly the best looking man I ever seen. He is perfect almost._

"If you are cold, Bellamy, please put on your clothes. Don't let me keep you," She said sweetly, then looked away to give him privacy. Bellamy gave her a surprised look then smiled because she was concerned about him, and was respectful. _Usually, the girls want me to take my clothes off._ He quickly put his clothes and boots on, but out of the corner of her eye, she seen how his back muscles flexed as he slipped his shirt over his head. _What would it be like to feel him?_ _To touch his hard, perfect body?_ Lyfe could not imagine it, but thought it would be _amazing, _to say the very least. A bubble of laughter escaped from her throat, a sound that was rare to hear in her own ears. To Bellamy, it sounded wonderful, like when Octavia clapped her hands for the first time. Surprised by the small outburst, Lyfe apologized. "I have not laughed in such a long time. I can't remember the last time that I did." Yet, the smile never left her beautiful face, and her eyes still danced.

"It's alright. Now, how do you know about the camp?" He asked again as he looked her over once more_. My God, she is lovely to look at._ "Have you been watching us, Lyfe?" Bellamy was getting more relaxed, but he still had concerns for the 100. Most of the kids had demons, but for the time being, they were alright. _Murphy is the one to look out for,_ he thought. _He'd snapped at you if you pissed him off._

"To be honest with you, Bellamy, I have been watching you and the camp ever since you crashed. Your ship looked like a giant shooting star in the sky. I wanted to help you, I truly did, but I was still with Anya's tribe. If she knew what I have been doing, then it would have tragic for you, and my fault. She and Tristan would have killed you and your people. I can't let that happen, but you seem very strong yourself. You look like you could very well hold your own," explained Lyfe as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I will not harm you, if that is what you are worry about Bellamy, or anyone else for that matter." Lyfe noticed that Bellamy's eyes were locked on hers, and she looked at the sparkling pond so he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. What she didn't realize was that he seen the color rose along her profile.

"Well, we have vital protection and security against the Grounders, Tristan, and Anya. If anyone comes to the camp, we have no choice but to kill them. Yet, I have reason to believe that they've been around. So, Anya is your sister?" Bellamy was softening and he knew it. It was so unlike him, but this girl was captivating, and warm, and he was powerless to stop his growing attraction. _Damn you brain, and crazy ass hormones. Going insane over a girl. Get over yourselves._

Lyfe nodded and said, "She is more like a stranger to me, always have been, and always will be. I want nothing to do with her or her sick tribe. I want a new life, not violence. I do not want to keep you from your life, Bellamy. So, until we meet again, good bye." She turned, and started striding towards the west. Bellamy noticed that Lyfe had an adorable walk, her hips just slightly swish-shaying, and he had the sudden impulse to run to her, pick her up from the ground, gaze into those glittering eyes, and hold her close. His hands feeling the shape of her body, tasting her lips, ruffling her soft hair, caressing her smooth skin, tasting her perfect mouth (again) . . . but he held back. _She seems so down to earth, and is beautiful. I'd be stupid if I let her slip away._

"Wait," Bellamy called to her, and Lyfe stopped and turned at him, a confused expression in her amethyst eyes. Pacing up towards her, he gave her a radiant smile and his eyes were solemn and caring. Bellamy felt like a giant rock was lifted off his shoulders, and the world became more sharp and true. He had to find out more about this unusual creature because she was having such an effect on him.

"I'll be surveying the camp's perimeters tonight. When I am done, would you like to meet me back here?" Bellamy asked hopefully, his eyebrow raised. He didn't know why he asked, but felt like he had to. _Maybe I am rushing into things_, he thought. _I won't let her go, though. She is an absolute stunner._

"Sure. How about when the moon is at its highest peak?" Lyfe replied with her pretty smile, and very impulsively, gave Bellamy a hug. Just what she had thought_, Bellamy was strong, and his touch is way better than amazing_. _It's like heaven_. His hands instinctively went around her slender waist and he held on like a vise, and her mind and heart fluttered to his gesture. Feeling a bit alarmed, she pulled away, breaking the contact, and the moment. She then felt embarrassed, and she blushed and her heart hammered. To calm herself, she let a deep exhale escape. _I hope he doesn't think I am loose because I am not._ She thought with a smirk to hide her feelings. Bellamy seen this, and thought she was a million times more striking when she smiled. There was something very special and unique about Lyfe, and none of the other girls possessed that. At least, to Bellamy, they didn't.

"I am sorry. I have no idea what came over me." She backed off and just looked at him, her eyes sinking into his. Bellamy didn't seem freaked out or mortified by the gesture. If anything, he seemed more at ease. For the first time in a long time in his life, he felt happy and relaxed. All of his problems all of a sudden seemed trivial and unimportant.

"It's okay. Really, Lyfe, it is," he consoled her, and told her that is was not the first random hug he had gotten. Jasper had hugged him once for when he switched places with him when Murphy was acting like a monster, nearly lynching him. _I should've kicked Murphy out for good that time. Third chances my ass._

"Well, Bellamy. I'll be here tonight. See you then." Lyfe was gone in a blink of an eye. Bellamy stared after her for a long time, figuring out why he was getting his emotions all mixed up, especially when he had to look after eighty-four others, and a slew of other complications. Yet, he could not lie to himself either. He was undeniably attracted to her, and couldn't fight it, and he didn't want to fight it. The possibility of having somebody excited him, in more ways than one. _What will happen if the others found out? _He thought tentatively. The truth was, he didn't know, and he wouldn't care what they thought. _I need a life just as much as they do._

Just as Bellamy was about to grab his old clothes and the rifle, he seen Monty running his way. Had he seen Lyfe with him? How could he? She was out of eye and earshot by now. He looked behind him towards the trees just to be positive that Lyfe was gone. All that was in the distance was the sky touching trees with their brightly changing leaves. Unless, Monty was watching the whole thing unfold, but it seemed unlikely. Bellamy decided not to mention anything, let Monty do the speaking. If he did say something about Lyfe, Bellamy wasn't sure on how to explain it. Yet, Monty was too focused on his running, and that relieved Bellamy. Wasn't this the guy who ate a pinecone because it told him to? Weird nuts will do that if you consumed enough of them_. I'll just say that he was hallucinating on those Jobi nuts if he did see her._

"Clarke is about to contact the ARK, Bellamy. She cannot start without you, and wanted to do this before the day is done. You've been gone for hours. Where'd you go? I thought you were going to just wash up-" Monty seemed to be overly frantic, and Bellamy wanted to slap him back into reality, but he didn't. No, he had more control than that.

Bellamy cut in, with an aggravated sigh, "Monty, shut up. I needed time for myself. Running you around, along with the other criminals is not easy. Now, get back to camp. Tell Clarke that I am coming." He narrowed his eyes and gave the guy a scowl that meant he wasn't messing around. "Get going!" He ordered fiercely.

"It's just that she wants to talk to her mom. You do not need to be so uptight, dude." Monty took off, and left Bellamy by himself. He sighed and muttered, "I am gone for like what? Two hours, and the whole damn world is in chaos." He then realized with a jolt, he had nobody to talk to up in space, except to fill in to Jaha what was happening. It has always been him and his sister since their mother got floated, then he made the mistake of taking O to a dance to enjoy something in her closed off life, and she got locked up right after, and now since Octavia was grown, he no longer had to constantly watch over her, and was responsible for her own actions. She hadn't made any poor choices since the group landed on the ground. He had raised her as best as he could, but often thought he could have done better. A terrible and sad feeling came over him then. Bellamy was alone_. I don't wanna be here anymore if there is nothing for me. Yet, maybe there is now._

"It certainly took you long enough, Bellamy. What kept you?" Asked Clarke as she adjusted the headphones and mouthpiece so they could communicate the ARK.

"Don't worry Clarke. I am here now, so let's get this over and done with," Bellamy said indifferently as he slouched into his seat next to Clarke.

_What has gotten into him? _She thought with concern, and gave him an admiring gaze. _ I hope nothing is wrong._

After the ARK was contacted, Bellamy continued watching over everyone, and doing some wood chopping so they can cook food that night. His mind and heart was not on the usual tasks though. He could not stop thinking about the girl he met at the pond, and how mesmerizing and beautiful she was. _How the hell can a girl do that to me? Drive me crazy?_ _Clarke doesn't even have that effect._ The 100 did not seem to notice his mood change, and if they did, then none of them said anything. Bellamy ignored the stares of the giggly girls as he worked, the wood dropping on either side of the trunk. He'd then seen Finn conversing with Clarke, going over a map for possible expansion. _Those two_, he thought acidly. _They certainly do look happy together. Whatever. It's not my concern anymore._

"Finn! Come here!" Bellamy barked at him. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise, and wondered what he wanted. He waited until Finn was nearly face to face with him, for he was two inches shorter. Bellamy studied him for a moment or so. Finn stood there waiting, with his arms crossed and his feet apart. His expression was that of a pouty little kid not wanting to follow directions.

"Yeah, Bellamy?" Whenever Bellamy told Finn what to do, it frustrated him. He was always ordering him around, but Bellamy couldn't do everything himself. Finn understood that. Yet, this time Bellamy didn't seem at his throat. In fact he was at ease, and had a devilish half smile, bringing out the perfect mole by the corner of his mouth. The tip of his tongue flicked over his top lip, and it freaked Finn out a bit. _What the fuck was that about? _Bellamy seen that Finn was uncomfortable, so he said in a firm, controlled voice,

"I am giving you tonight off for surveying. I will take over your shift, and check out every inch. Just substitute for me for Clarke, Finn. Make sure everything is in order. Do not screw it up. Otherwise, you are dead. Got it? " His eyes had a mysterious, playful gleam to them. Which was weird to Finn because he never had that look before. _What is wrong with this guy?_ He thought. _Did he get ahold of those crazy nuts?_

"Y-you sure, Bellamy? I don't mind doing the job, but if you are positive. Thanks. And I won't screw up." _What's he up to, and why the hell is he so damn eager to go out there tonight? What is out there? _

"You're welcome. Now report to Clarke." Bellamy started to go to his tent so he can prepare for his night. "Oh, don't expect me until the early morning." Bellamy watched Finn go back to his Princess. _Let him have Clarke. I am looking for a queen. Lyfe could certainly fit that and I hope she will. _

While everyone was fast asleep in their tents that night, Bellamy grabbed everything quickly, and tried not to wake anyone up. He didn't have the time to explain that he'd taken over Finn's job, or what was really going on. But all that matter to him now was the girl he met that afternoon. _I know this could be dangerous, but I am willing to take that risk._ _I need some type of enjoyment in my life._ And with that thought, Bellamy exited the camp grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was absolutely perfect, if a little chilly. Although the moon had not reached the center of the stars, Bellamy was impatient. His heart hammered quickly and hard and he paced up and down the pond's shoreline, looking for Lyfe. Was she coming? Had she bailed on him? He was about to turn back to camp, have Finn reassign to his job, and just forget about the whole damn thing. Bellamy was not one to be fooled. He was betrayed once on the ARK, and nearly got killed for it. Clarke betrayed him the first day on the ground. Never again will he be degraded by anyone.

Finally, Lyfe appeared into the full moonlight, her beauty radiating from it. The beams reflected in her golden hair, bringing out her other unique features. She walked up to Bellamy, and smiled. "Hi," she said as she walked up to him. Then she stood a few inches in front of him, gazing into those dark, desirable eyes, and watching the moonlight illuminate the tiny scar right above his lip. _I want to kiss that little imperfection._

"Hi. I didn't think you were going to come tonight." Bellamy had a smile, a smile of pure relief, and hope_. Lyfe is more beautiful then I remembered,_ he thought. _She looks so perfect standing there._ She was wearing the same clothes as before, but with a sleeveless white fur vest over the black tank. Her deep blue eyes were lined and shadowed with charcoal. The moonlight reflected in them, and made the little starbursts in them shimmer.

"Why wouldn't I come Bellamy? I was anxious all damn day. I wanted to meet you." Lyfe wanted to run her fingers down Bellamy's strong jawline, but refrained. _Well, maybe I will get to do that_. Tonight, he looked perfect. Wearing a faded blue shirt, black pants, and the same combat boots, he looked, well…no words could describe how hot he looked. _Absolutely perfect._

The both of them sat at the water's edge, reflecting on the shadows of their past lives. She leaned against his biceps, just for human contact. It was then, that subconsciously Bellamy took Lyfe's hand into his as she wept after telling the story of how she grew up with a monster in the tribe, and her parents' deaths. _ I do not know if I could forgive them for that. _When she looked back up at him, she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Lyfe. I am so sorry. I still can't get over the death of my mom, and I blamed it on Octavia. It wasn't her fault, but I was just so upset about it. Damn it. I wish things went differently back on the ARK. It was my fault that she gotten Confined, and the Chancellor nearly died. But, I was trying to do what I thought would make her happy. Octavia is the best thing in my life, and now I cannot protect her anymore. Now, besides taking leadership over a group of dysfunctional kids, I wonder if my life is just that." _Is that my true purpose?_

"Octavia has the best brother in the entire universe and she is so lucky to have you. You were only watching out for her, doing anything you could. She loves you."

"Thank you. I know that she does. But maybe everything that has happened, it was for a reason. But, what reason, I don't know, Lyfe." Bellamy looked over at the stunning girl beside him, his fingers still interlaced with hers. _Maybe that reason is her._

Sensing his strong, intense stare trying to overpower her, Lyfe kept her wishes under control, but her heart was thrashing, threatening to crack her ribs. "You're most welcome. As for leading, those kids look up to you, and you inspire them. Like any great leader does. But what inspires _you_ though? Don't you have anyone, Bellamy? Surely, a man as strong, sweet, and might I add, good looking might have a few girls around. I could have sworn that the one day I seen you with that blond in the woods, you had something with her. She seemed to be totally lost in you." Lyfe grasped Bellamy's hand tighter, a gesture of knowing that she was supporting him. Yet, she wanted to be much more than a support string. She had a feeling that Bellamy wanted the same thing.

"No, Clarke is my co-leader. She thought we could be more, but no. She is smart, and the Princess, but." "Bellamy shook his head, black dreamy curls shaking. "I have kids to watch, and no time for anything like a romance." Yet, Bellamy had a playful, sparkling look in his eyes when he gazed at Lyfe. Her heart began to thump hard again, and she felt flushed. _Get a grip, girl. Control yourself._

"What?" Lyfe asked. "Why are you staring at me like that Bellamy?" Lyfe was a little confused, but figured out his little game. _He wants me to make the first move. To see what I'd do. But I am just gonna play along. _

"Nothing. Like I said, _no time_." Bellamy could not resist teasing her, and he knew that Lyfe was enjoying it. She gave him a doubting look, knowing that he was up to something. _You think you have me in your power, don't you Bellamy?_ She took him in, her eyes fixated by the way his shirt molded to his chest, and biceps, like a second skin to the muscles. He grinned when he caught Lyfe looking at him, and her expression was sweet, and trapped. Like a child getting caught from stealing a treat.

"Like what you see?" Bellamy toyed her, as he flex a muscle in his upper arm for good measure.

"Bellamy, everyone has a body, and I was simply-"

"Checking it out?" He toyed again, showing that same little smirk that curled his lip. "It's okay. I am used to it, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking _you _out." Lyfe felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and realized that no man had given her this kind of effect before. It left her breathless. It felt glorious, and she thought about the possibilities. Breaking from her reverie, Bellamy asked her why she was given the name, _Lyfe_. He thought the name was beautiful.

"My mother wanted her child to be good, and caring. And, to be the change in the hellish tribe. She hoped that I would be, and so I am trying to, not only for her, but for me as well. I don't want to be evil like Anya, or the other Grounders. I don't want to harm others. If I stayed, my days would have been numbered. I am glad that I left. I am never going back there again, Bellamy. _Never_."

"I am glad you left too, Lyfe," Bellamy said quietly. She looked up at him then, and seen that he was looking at her with solemn eyes and a small smile. As to add magic to the effect, the moon shimmered on the pond, creating a soft, romantic setting. Glancing up at the dark, starry skies, Lyfe took a deep sigh. She was happy to be here with this man.

"Do you believe wishing on stars, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked, following her gaze. The stars looked like millions of sparkling, tiny diamonds, stretched across the black sky. Yet, right next to Bellamy was even more precious than any diamond_. If wishing on stars will get me what I want and so desperately need, then hell, I will wish until the last one burns out. _

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for," she replied, breaking away from the sky, and met his gaze. His eyes had that same sparkle, the same warm emotion, the need for love. _He really is the most handsome man I ever seen._

"I do," he whispered, his lips just ever so slightly touched her shoulder, and his breath sent chills down her spine.

"Bellamy…" Lyfe whispered as she turned to face him. She did not know what washed over her, but the next thing she knew, Bellamy was laying on the ground with her on top of him. Soon, the both of them were kissing passionately. Bellamy kissed allover her face and neck, pulling off the vest. His fingertips caressing her arms, while she ruffled his hair. _She is like velvet to the touch._ She lightly grazed his collarbones, shoulders, and neck with kisses, moaning ever so softly, but still very desirous. _He tastes sweeter than the wild rose wine I found in the bunker. I can get drunk on him. And I want to. Anyone who doesn't see what a great and a sexy man Bellamy is, they are blind. _Lyfe continued kissing him heavily and his hands, gentle to her skin, slowly caressed her back and slender hips. His fingers felt the definition of her spine, causing tiny shocks for the both of them. He looked up at her as she was still over him, his chest rising with quicken breaths. _She looks like an angel in the moonlight,_ he thought with a smile that can melt anyone's heart. He carefully sat up, which made Lyfe sit up on his lap. The heat rose between them as Bellamy took her face in his hands and drew her closer. He started kissing her again on that perfect mouth, his tongue stroking its curvature, and tasting its intoxicating sweetness. _Oh, my God,_ Bellamy thought. _This is what I have been waiting for. This one girl._ He let out an elated, and satisfied moan. Another wave of pure excitement washed over him, and he gently rolled her over and gotten on top of Lyfe. Although Bellamy was considerably larger than she was, his weight didn't feel pressuring. She forcibly pressed her lips against his, murmuring his name, and demanding for more, and he fulfilled her desired request. For once, Bellamy's constant worry for others dissipated as he looked into Lyfe's eyes as he slowly pulled away. Lyfe wiped off the little beads of sweat that clung to his face with the tips of her thumbs. After a moment or two, Bellamy continued his deep kissing, and thought how a girl with her given background, can be so lovely and kind. _I guess there is a true beauty among the evils_.

Out of breath and trembling, Bellamy and Lyfe collapsed side by side. After the both of them caught their breaths, she turned to her side to face him. She gently rubbed his soft lips, then kissed him on that scar that she had her eyes locked on from the first moment she seen him. She gave him such a smile, that it nearly blinded him, and made him dumbfounded.

"You are so beautiful, Lyfe. " Bellamy kissed her temple, then her mouth again, and held her close in his arms. "Kind. Loving. Perfect."

"I could say the same thing about you, Bellamy." She cuddled closer to him, taking in his scent, his strength, and his magical spell. _Could this get any better?_ "So, Bellamy. You think you still don't have _'time'_?" Lyfe teased, and played with the button of his blue t-shirt. Her fingers slipped down the collar and his flesh felt hot and wet to her soft touch. He exhaled a sharp breath, and knew from that moment on that Lyfe was the one he was waiting for. It was for the best that he and Clarke didn't work out_. Finn has a princess, but now, I have a queen._

"Oh. I don't have the time, but I will make the time for you, Lyfe." Then, he took her into his arms, and held her under the stars and moon.

The next morning, everyone noticed Bellamy's major mood change. He went from being cocky and pissy yesterday, to being smiling and carefree. In fact, it was almost gagging. Clarke knew that there was this side of him, and Octavia did as well, but no one else in the camp experienced it. However, they too, were confused why he shifted_. _Some of the kids whispered among themselves asBellamy strode past them. Along the corners of his eyes, which seem to have a new life to them, scanned their curious faces._ Let them think what they want._ He thought with a smirk. _I am a happy and lucky man. God knows that I need to be. _

"Hey Jasper!" Where are we on that gun powder?" Bellamy entered Jasper's and Monty's tent, and Monty jumped up in surprise. They needed to refuel the rifles, and Bellamy needed to make sure that they had enough. However, he was very pleasant about it and shown his enthusiasm.

A stunned Jasper replied, "Monty and I made about ten pounds, which will refuel all the guns, and will have plenty left over. Here take a look." Bellamy inspected the black contents in jars. He smiled his approval at the two as they shot each other very apprehensive looks. Jasper and Monty were bewildered at Bellamy's unusual behavior, as they were used to him being a dick. _What the hell has gotten into him?_ Jasper thought. _Did he hit his head this morning?_

"Great job, guys. Keep it up." Bellamy gave Jasper a friendly slap on his back, then left the tent, with Jasper and Monty staring at him incredulously. Both of the guys gave one another puzzled looks.

"A long way from 'whatever the hell we want," said Jasper, remembering the first day that they landed on earth. "Why do you think Bellamy's acting nice? That is some nutty behavior coming from him."

Monty just shrugged, and replied, "Who knows? Bellamy is Bellamy." He went back to building a walkie talkie with a camera video so that both recipients can see each other when they communicated. "Yes! Damn, I'm good!" Monty exclaimed excitingly. "It works!" He high fived Jasper, and gave him a quick hug.

"You, my friend, are a genius." Jasper ran out the tent to test out the new toy, and to Monty's satisfaction, it worked. "I can see you Monty!"

"Dude! I see you too! Let's have some of my moonshine to celebrate!"

That night, Bellamy gave Finn the shift off (again), so he can not only examine the camp grounds, but to see Lyfe (again). He left like lightning, and Finn not saying a word. He shook his head in total confusion, but left it at that for now.

"Clarke, do you know what is wrong with Bellamy? He gave me the night off again. Is he up to something?" Finn was at the medical tent, as Clarke was checking Raven's cut, which was healing nicely. Clarke shrugged her shoulders in answer, but whenever Bell took off from the camp, she got a little concerned. After all, the camp couldn't function without him_. I need him here._ She thought disapprovingly. _What if something goes wrong?_

"Bellamy is acting weird," Raven interjected. "The hell should I know? At least you get to be with Clarke." She both gave them a naughty look. "Well, gotta go fulfill the King's wishes of finishing up the bullets. Otherwise, he shoot me. But, I don't think he'd noticed the delay." Raven got up from the cot, and said with a chuckle, "Finn, you are a lucky guy tonight."

"True," Finn agreed with a wide grin, and Clarke playfully hit him in the ribs. "Shut up, Finn." He still had the salivating grin. _Ugh. Men._

_What could Bellamy be up to?_ She thought, for she had no clue. _Could be almost anything._

The second night meeting was better than the first. Lyfe had taken Bellamy to her cave, a recess hollowed in a mountain. It was furnished with a large, guarded in fireplace with a lush, black fur rug in front of it, an old wooden table that somehow survived the Cataclysm ninety-seven years before, with its matching chair, and a queen sized bed made out of pinewood with deerskin sheets and fur blankets and pillows. There was a small fur rug beside it on the rock hard floor. Besides one of the cave walls, there was an antique wardrobe cabinet which stored all of Lyfe's clothes and shoes. On the opposite wall, was another table, topped with glass bottles filled with herbal medicines and healing potions. On the walls, were hand drawn pictures of wildlife, flowers, and landscapes. Plus, a very detailed portrait of Bellamy. It was of him, in his guard's uniform, and his black hair was gelled backed.

"You drew all of these, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked. He studied the one of him. "They are quite good." He gave her a half smile, and his eyes held interest. _Man, she can really capture my personality_, he thought with a smirk. _Very talented._

"Thank you. Sorry about that one, Bellamy. I couldn't resist it. Someone _should _capture your handsome profile though." Lyfe gave him a cute little grin, than took Bellamy's hand and led him to sit on the rug in front of the crackling fire. The flames felt wonderful against the nightly chill, and they casted shadows across Bellamy's face, bringing out his freckles_. He looks so very spectacular_. Bellamy watched her too, taking in everything about Lyfe. _She is unreal. Like a wonderful dream, except that I am awake._ She looked like a princess, _no_, a queen, as she sat with her knees bent on the side, and her face was completely absorbed on Bellamy. Her light golden hair was partially held back with a slender black suede ribbon, its strong contrast bringing out the highlights. The yellowing in the flames brought the color out in her violet eyes. _How can anyone be so pretty?_

"You know that pretty soon, your people will have to know that we are together." Lyfe focused her eyes on Bellamy, who never took his gaze off of her. "But, if we don't, it may cause tensions. I can help you out with the camp. I know lots of medicinal treatments, and could keep on guard with the Grounders. I can also help with the hunting, even though killing a helpless animal doesn't make me content. I am just worried about the group holding my past against me, even though I rebelled. I come from the enemy and that is how the kids will perceive me. For the first few days anyways. I understand the dangers of Anya's tribe, and the survival of your people. What Anya did to Finn and Jasper was wrong, and she should be punished to the full extent. Yet, she can easily retaliate and bring thousands of skilled warriors to slaughter the camp. Tristan and she will take great pleasure of doing so. As for telling them about our relationship, it may be too early yet, but eventually it will have to happen." Lyfe gazed into Bellamy's dark eyes, searching for understanding.

"I understand Lyfe. Tell you what." He ran a finger down her jawline, reveling the smooth, soft skin as he caressed it. "I will take you back to camp in a few weeks. Hopefully, everyone will calm down and accept you. It is going to be hard for them, but they'll get over it. If not, well I'll kick their asses. As for the Grounders, I have trained gunners and Jasper is one hell of a sniper, so they'll have to go through hell if they want to get to us. Until then, let's just enjoy one another right now. I only want you." Bellamy laid down on the soft rug, taking Lyfe with him. He got on top of her, took off her shirt, and begun kissing her. His skilled hands and fingers skimmed over the top of her slender thighs, and sides. As he was doing this, she peeled off his shirt, revealing a strong body. In the firelight, his skin glistened, and she let her fingertips grazed over his defined chest. He was warm, yet sensuous to the touch. She wrapped her slim, strong legs around his waist, her hands tangled in his dark hair. Somehow through the kissing, he untied the black ribbon from her hair. It cascaded onto her shoulders, and felt his lips on the hollow of her neck, and his warm, shallow breath in her hair. Lyfe let out an enticed purr, and licked her lips. _This man is too good to be true. So sweet and caring. And possibly dangerous. _ _I need the danger._ Then, she felt Bellamy's fingers on the buttons of her pants, realizing he was unfastening them. She pulled them off in one swift motion, and done the same to his, and rolled him on his back. She touched the hard rock muscles of his inner thighs, which felt warm, to her fingertips, and she, ever so lightly, brushed her lips against them. The fine hairs tickled the tip of her nose, and despite herself, she let out a small, provocative yelp. Lyfe continued her way up, her warm, moist breath and lips slightly flowing onto his crotch. Bellamy felt electricity shoot all over his body in response to her tender touches and kisses, her breath taking control, and numbing his mind. _Damn. I want her right now, and she wants me too_. Bellamy took over once more, and his kisses got wetter and more intense as he worked his way down her small, slender body. Every inch was covered with them. "Please." That one word slipped out of Lyfe's mouth, and that was all that Bellamy needed to hear. With only the shadows of the cave, the roar and bright flames of the fire as oblivious witnesses, Bellamy and Lyfe became one. To both of them, nothing else could be more perfect and beautiful as this moment.

"Don't let me go, Bellamy. Please, don't let me go," Lyfe whispered, looking at him, her eyes shone with desire and emotion. The flames of the fire reflected in Bellamy's eyes, and she could sworn that she could view his soul. She buried her face in his chest, feeling the rise of his heartbeat. _To hear another heartbeat is like taking your first breath all over again. _She kissed the spot of where his heart would be. She spread her arm across his chest, and her hand rested right above his nipple. She laid her head on his strong shoulder, and closed her eyes in elation. _I finally found happiness with Bellamy._

"Don't worry, Lyfe. I have no intentions to." He kissed her gently all over her face, then her lips with a little more force. Lyfe tasted better than anything he had ever tasted in his life, and he hungered for more. And he was going to make damn sure his desires were fulfilled. With a stupid ass smile across his face, his arm tighten around the small of her back, and he kissed her once more. "I promise. I won't let you go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellamy!" Octavia entered his tent a few mornings later, uninvited. He had only came in a half hour ago, from seeing Lyfe, but now everyone, including his sister were getting suspicious of his whereabouts. "Nice to see you too, O." He said with a tired glint in his dark eyes, and rubbed them gently to get the blurriness out. _There is no time for sleep when you work all day, and fuck all night. Wouldn't have it any other way, _Bellamy thought with a dirty smile. Octavia pretended not to see that, and continued her purpose of being in his tent.

"Where the hell have you been the past few nights? And don't tell me that you've been surveying for Grounders. You left your gun and walkie talkie here last night." Octavia crossed her arms, her green eyes shooting bloody daggers at her brother. "There isn't any danger, is there?"

"No. Did Clarke sent you in here?" He asked critically as he went to lay down on his bed, a combo of furs and an air mattress. He stretched his long legs out in from of him, and placed his hands behind his head. Octavia shook her head, and replied in the same tone, "No, Bell. I am worried about you. I do not know what is going on, and there are a million possibilities of what could happen. Grounders, acid fog, serious injuries. If you get lost, and hurt, than we will become lost ourselves."

"Octavia, do not worry about me. I think I know my way around the woods pretty well." Then, Bellamy smiled. "It's funny O, how you always tell me not to worry about you, but now you are doing the opposite. I guess I raised you right." He remembered the good times that the two of them had, and the bad. Yet, it was those that made the Blake siblings strong, and resilient.

"You did, Bellamy. Mom done her best as well, given the circumstances. I was just worried about you. Is everything okay?" Octavia's features softened and she sat on the edge of the bed. _He is hiding something from me_, just _by the way he is avoiding my questions. I thought we shared everything_. _He seems very happy for whatever it may be though._

Her eyes glanced around the vast tent, and settled on something unusual. She was transfixed on a piece of paper that was propped against a rock on the metal crate that was used as a nightstand. Bellamy noticed that Octavia was glancing at a sketch of Lyfe that he tried to capture, but wound up looking a little distorted. Yet, it was still very recognizable. He quickly snatched it, and tucked it under his arm as if he didn't want her to see it.

"Bell, what was that? Did Clarke give that to you?" Octavia asked, suspiciously, tilting her head a little. If she did, then why? _There is something definitely going on that he doesn't want me to know about._

"It's nothing, and no, Clarke didn't give it to me." Bellamy's response was curt, but not unkind, and that closed the door on the subject.

"If you say so. Are you sure nothing's going on Bellamy? I am just worried."

"Everything is fine, O. You'll find out soon enough," he reassured his little sister and gave her a hug_. Octavia loves me so much._ Bellamy thought. _ I am lucky to have her._

"Well, I better get back to work. The meat won't preserve by itself." Octavia hopped off the bad and started to trot off to the smokehouse, but she stopped and turned to look at Bellamy. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Octavia," Bellamy whispered. "Now, get out. I was up _working _all night, and need a nap."

Suddenly, a commotion broke in the camp, and Bellamy got out right away to investigate it. It was Murphy and a kid named Del arguing about the rising heat in the smokehouse. Smoke was coming out of the roof at an alarming rate, and Octavia ran quickly inside to extinguish it out. Bellamy pushed his way through the crowd who were speculating the situation. He got in between Murphy and Del, who accidently punched Bellamy right in the jaw, which was intended for Murphy. It made a loud cracking sensation that vibrated throughout his face. Del was immediately remorseful as Bellamy gave him a death glare, and rubbed his jaw.

"Son of a bitch!" Bellamy swore. "What the hell, Del?"

"Sorry Bellamy. Murphy's being an asshole," Del apologized lamely. "It was meant for him." Del gave Murphy a dirty look. "Again, I am sorry." He shrank a few inches when Bellamy towered over him, making him look fearful and domineering. _Please don't kill me,_ Del thought shakily. _Kill Murphy._

"Save it for the Grounders, Del. What the hell happened here?" Bellamy still rubbed his throbbing jaw, in which a bruise was forming. "The damn smokehouse could've exploded, and people would have gotten hurt, or worse. Lucky I got here to save your ungrateful asses." He then averted his gaze to Murphy, who was cackling like the idiot he was.

"Del was adding too much wood to the fire in the smoke house, and I just told him to stop," explained Murphy cryptically. "Someone has to run things around here while you are away, Bellamy. Who knows what the fuck you do when you are out during the night? Perhaps, pounding a Grounder." Murphy had an evil smile across his face, which seemed to bring out his prominent eyes and nose. Del just rolled his eyes, and took off somewhere, maybe to his tent. _ Coward_, Murphy thought_. Can't take the blame._

"Fuck you!" Bellamy spat at him. _He can't possibly know about Lyfe, can he? _ "The hell you will run things, Murphy and I do my job out there. Risking my life for you. If I didn't, than you all be dead. But I guess you don't care about that, do you?" Bellamy snapped, his eyes hard on him. "You and Del stay away from one another the rest of today. I do not want any fighting in the camp. Do you understand?" He stared Murphy down because he knew Murphy couldn't stand up to him. Well, not anymore.

"Yeah, whatever, Bellamy. The commoners must work to satisfy the King and the Princess," Murphy retorted vehemently, and Bellamy had to keep his cool so he wouldn't attack him. He was not going to stoop down to Murphy's sick level. Besides, he had other things on his mind that was far better than Murphy. _The guy's a monstrous dick._

"Everyone! Get back to work! Show's over!" shouted Bellamy to the thickening crowd. The kids descended and went about their business, groaning and mumbling.

The rest of the day was rough, as the kids were slacking off with the camp's duties, and Bellamy and Clarke had to keep everyone in line. It was very tiring for the both of them, and their own work was behind schedule. _ Ah, fuck it,_ he thought with annoyance. While the group was cooking meat on the bonfire, and everyone had calmed down, Bellamy started to slip away to his tent. He was getting ready to do surveying (in other words, seeing Lyfe) again. Just before Bellamy was going to step in, Finn stopped him in his tracks, blocking the tent's opening outside.

"Pulling an all nighter again, Bellamy?" Finn pressed accusingly. "You have been doing that _A LOT_ lately. I am guessing that I am off again and so are the other surveyors. What is really going on?" Bellamy tried walk past him, but Finn blocked him, moving along to Bellamy's footwork. _What the hell is this? _ Bellamy thought bitterly. _A dance contest?_

"Let me go, Finn. I have a job to do here," he growled at him. His eyes dark as the night, shot unemotional stares as he looked down at Finn. "Move it!" He seethed, his voice dark and deep, and to ready to push Finn to the cold, hard ground. At this point, Bellamy didn't give a damn.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you've been doing out there at night. And, do not give me shit about the Grounders. They have not been around lately, and I highly believe that there is something going on with you." Finn now had his arms crossed, and a stubborn line clenched his jaw. He was not going let Bellamy leave the camp, until he had some answers. _We may be here all night_.

Bellamy took a sigh of defeat, and can see that Finn was never going to shut up unless he knew the truth about Lyfe. "Come back inside with me in my tent, Finn. But I am only telling _YOU_ this for now. The others will know tomorrow." A group of kids stared at the two men in silence, and a few snickered. _Great. Now it's a free for all._

Finn listened in total disbelief and shock as Finn told him about how he Lyfe met, how he had been gone all night from spending time with her, and eventually the fact that they were deeply, madly, and passionately in love. After Bellamy finished telling him everything, Finn was collecting everything all at once. _Man, Bellamy Blake. You sure are confusing._ He thought, shaking his head, then running a hand through his long hair. _Is he fucking serious?_

"How long have you been seeing her? Clarke doesn't know, or Octavia?" He asked, and Bellamy shook his head. "Two and a half to three weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. As for Octavia, I wanted to tell her this morning, but I was afraid to. She might get upset, and I don't want to lose her, Finn. Besides Lyfe, she is all I have."

"Dude, that is intense. You of _all_ people, fallen for a Grounder-" Finn stopped when Bell gave him an intense scowl.

_"Former_ Grounder," corrected Bellamy in a brusque tone. "And Lyfe is the opposite of Anya. Total opposite. She hasn't hurt anyone, and the very thought makes her upset. I couldn't believe it either at first, but it just happened so fast, and unexpected. I didn't want to stop because I desired for something that I never had. When you meet Lyfe, and see her, you'll know what I mean. I feel like my life has finally rewarded me. God knows that I need to be happy once in a while." _ Otherwise, what is the point of living? Of breathing when you have nothing to breathe for?_

"Former Grounder," Finn repeated, trying to get used to the idea. "Sorry. It is just that all of this sounds completely dangerous, and unbelievable. Like I said, I can't imagine you with someone whose former tribe wants us all dead. Yet, maybe there is hope to settle the dust with them. If you love her, Bellamy, and you are happy, than that is all that matters. You went through hell all your life, as we all did, but if you found somebody that can put a smile on your face, than I guess it's all worth it in the end. Lyfe sounds too good to be true in my opinion, and if she comes to the camp, she might be a great help to us. The kids may not be so nice to her, especially the girls, given her background, and they might feel threatened. Especially if you say she that is impossibly attractive. I just hope you realize that this is a huge risk, not just for you, but for all of us." Finn knew that it didn't matter what he said to Bellamy, because he was just going to do the opposite anyway. It was still worth a shot. "I just want to know something Bellamy." Finn's usual carefree, fun loving eyes were serious for a moment.

"What?" Bellamy asked, as he was grabbing everything again for the night. The rifle, the dagger, and his walkie talkie with the video camera in which Jasper and Monty were still excited about. Bellamy had to admit it was pretty cool, and very necessary. _I gotta give them credit for their smart brains_.

"You could have any one of the girls in the camp, who would all drop your panties for you in the instant they see you smile at them. What makes Lyfe different from them?" Finn asked. "I don't know if the Grounders are going to revolt because of this. They fight for no reason, Bellamy."

"The girls here are all the same, Finn. Spoiled, selfish, and stuck up." When he seen Finn frown at that, he added, "except for Clarke. Lyfe is beautiful, smart, sweet, kind, and will take a bullet for you. She has helped me in more ways than one. Besides my sister, she made me into a better person. Now, I can't imagine my life without her. I promise you Finn. It is going to be fine. No Grounders, no war. No chaos. Now, I need to go." Bellamy pushed Finn aside gently, then turned to face him. "Remember, not a word about this, Finn." Then, he was off to meet his Queen.

"Not a word, Bellamy," Finn said quietly, and went to help out Clarke with ARK communications. The ARK was constructing a plan to return to Earth. The resources and oxygen levels were running dangerously low, and there was no other choice to live except on the planet or die up in space. One of the many major problems was that so many lives would have to make a life and death decision. Another was to figure how to launch the ARK without it exploding in midair. The pressure was on the engineers, especially Sinclair who dedicated his whole life making sure that all of the stations had adequate life resources and oxygen circulation. So far, only Clarke's mother, Abby, and Kane, and Jaha were all for it. The rest of the ARK were tied, and was unsure of their future.

As Bellamy and Lyfe laid in bed at her cave, listening to the nightly sounds of nature, and the crackling of the fire, she was rubbing his bruise he received earlier. Her gentle fingertips caressing the large black and blue mark made Bellamy's heart race. Then, as if to make it magically better, she started kissing it, her mouth finding the sharp edge. _She really is amazing._

"Does that hurt?" She asked, in a concerned, sweet voice. "My poor Bellamy." Lyfe kissed his bruise again, and continued massaging it. "I should put some ice on it, just so it doesn't swell." As she was about to get up from the warm bed, Bellamy grabbed her wrist, and pulled her gently back. He gave her a kiss on the side of her mouth, and held her close to him. Her bare breasts that touched the side of him felt warm and inviting.

"Believe me, sweetheart. It looks worse than it is. Those kids can get a little chaotic. Nothing wrong with it, but they should use it outside the camp." Bellamy took a deep breath, and sighed. He gave Lyfe a playful and seductive look on his handsome face. His hand crept up her leg, and gripped her thigh.

"Do you want to know what will make me feel a whole better, baby?" He asked, his tone husky and deep. She felt his hand go up her stomach and felt it go over her right breast. It just felt right and trusting to have Bellamy embrace her like that. Her body pulsated at the touches, and she felt weak with desire.

"What will make you feel better?" She asked, yet she knew what his answer was going to be. She nuzzled the curve of his neck, the tip of her tongue tasting the saltiness of his perspiration. Even that tasted delicious on her lips.

"This." Bellamy got on top of Lyfe, and she left out a stream of rapturous giggles. She felt his hands all over her body, caressing '_special'_ areas that made her feel light headed, and his soft lips grazed her warm skin. She felt him nipping at her hipbone, and very slowly worked his way down, then back up to her jawline. His fingers traced the inner lips of her vagina, the warm dampness flowing up his hand, and he could feel it traveling up his shoulder. Bellamy continued satisfying, both himself, and her. He squeezed a little too hard, and Lyfe stiffened for a split-second.

"Oh, are you okay, Lyfe? I am sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, just tell me," Bellamy said in a very concerned way. He always thought he was careful, and not too rough, but sometimes things _do_ happen.

"You are doing just fine, baby, and I feel so wanted. Don't stop now," she reassured, the life dancing in her violet eyes. "I want more." Bellamy continued his caressing and kissing, each one more ravenous than the next. His body connected and disconnected to Lyfe's uncontrollably, and he had absolute no intentions to stop. He breathed once more into her clitoris, and Lyfe couldn't help let the aroused, suggestive moans escape. Finishing up with his need, Bellamy kissed her lips again. When he looked down at her, she cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him, filling his mouth with her erotic warmth.

"Better, Bell?" She asked has she ran a hand through his hair, and playing with his curls. "My God, are you affectionate tonight. I love it. So, did that make you feel better?" She kissed him on the side of his mouth.

Bellamy nodded and said, "Lyfe, I love you, and I want to be with you always. For the rest of my life. I did not think I would fall in love in my life, but here you are. And with someone who came from a merciless group. I looked beyond it though, as it didn't matter to me. You are everything that I want and need, baby. Without you, I am nothing." Bellamy kissed the tiny scar on her cheek, then her mouth, and held her tight and close to him. She trembled under his touch and her heart was screaming for more.

"Nothing," he repeated solemnly. He tipped her chin, pulled her face closer, and kissed her.

"Oh, Bellamy," Lyfe whispered, her voice quivering, and a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you too, and you are the best thing that has happened to me. I want to be with you forever too. Until the moon meets the sea, and infinity." To prove this, she devoured him with sexy and explicit kisses, her mouth and tongue never parting his. When she was done, she was panting heavily, and sweat rivulets streamed down her face. _Damn, she's good,_ he thought, out of breath as well.

"So, are you ready to come with me to the camp tomorrow? And meet everyone?" He asked, as he brushed a tendril away from Lyfe's delicate face, and licked off some of the sweat on her forehead. "My bed won't be as comfortable as yours though." She nodded with a smile, and kissed him. "I am ready, Bellamy," she said. "And I am positive that I will adapt quickly to the bed situation."

Just before dawn, they left the cave, taking only the medicine bottles, clothes, the drawings in a leather portfolio, (including the one of Bellamy), the blankets, and the rugs. The furniture was left in case somebody else wanted to move in, but it seemed unlikely. Besides, the furniture was too heavy to carry across the woods. Before they started the trek, Lyfe got an old book about human anatomy from under the bed. Her slender fingers stroked the leather hardback cover. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"This would be a big help for Clarke. My parents gave it to me when I was five. Shortly after that, they were executed," Lyfe explained as tears rained down her cheeks at the memory of her parents. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy, who ran his fingers through her thick hair and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in her soft hair, and gave her another kiss. "I will do my best to take care of you, Lyfe. I promise."

"I know that you will. I just miss them Bellamy." She held the thick book up to her chest, as if she was embracing her parents in a loving hug. _Would they approve of Bellamy? _She looked up at him, taking in his tall, muscular frame,and his sexy smile, but also his strong, tough, but loving persona. Bellamy would give his life for the people he cared about. He had only the best intentions for her, and would not treat her poorly, ever. _Yes, they would approve_.

The stars were dimming slowly as the sun rose throughout the forest, shafting light through the changing treetops. The sky was fading from a deep midnight blue, to a dark lavender, as the dawn broke. The beauty was both serene and sinister, since dangers lurked unknowingly. At the halfway point, Bellamy abruptly stopped, and put down all of the stuff he was carrying. Lyfe got a little alarmed, her eyes wildly scanning the vast area for peril. Yet, there was nearly nothing, except a doe and her young fawn sprinting through the thick trees.

"Bellamy, what is it?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat, and he had a devilish grin. _What on earth is he doing? And why aren't we moving? Has Bellamy gone crazy on me?_

"You know, there was something I always wanted to do to you Lyfe. Since the first day I seen you," Bellamy said in a menacing way as he walked up to Lyfe. He titled his dark head to the side, and smirked. She was uncertain of what he was planning, so she asked in a soft tone, "And what is that, Bellamy?"

Without saying a word, Bellamy lifted her up towards the sky, and spun her around. Lyfe let out a squeal of joy, and the colors, the reds, blues, greens, yellows, browns, and oranges around them became more saturated and vibrant. As if finding true love made you appreciate the true riches. When the sunbeams caught the highlights in her hair, Bellamy held her up in his strong arms to admire her beauty. _She is really mine._ He placed her down on the ground, her small feet finding security once more. Bellamy gently pinned her down on the trunk of a large spruce, his hands locking on her hips. He kissed her lustfully on her lips, tasting the incredible harmony that Lyfe endured. His arms grasped her tightly, and his breath flowed down her face and neck. She embraced him back, her hands grasping tightly around his body, and never had she felt more alive. Bellamy gave her that gift, and it would be hers forever.

The both of them arrived at the camp grounds a few minutes before everyone awoke. For Bellamy, this was good for he had time to prepare to announce Lyfe's arrival. He did not want any of the 100 in a panic, since they might put Lyfe's past against her. He knew that she wasn't violent, but they didn't know it yet. The reactions of the kids' behaviors were unpredictable, and a riot might break out. She put her things in his (their) tent, looked around it, and went back out into the morning chill. She found Bellamy feeding the fire pit with wood, so the camp would be warm. She slipped her arm around his waist after he was done, and watched the flames lick towards the clear, blue sky above.

A few minutes later, Clarke came out of her tent that she shared with Finn. She stopped halfway to the pit when she seen the gorgeous woman laughing and smiling with Bellamy. Clarke had never seen her before, so who was she? More importantly, where was she from? _What the hell?_ She thought bitterly. Lyfe caught a glimpse of Clarke from the corner of her eye, and walked with Bellamy, hand-in-hand to meet them. The best thing to do was to smile, let them know that she didn't pose a threat. After all, this was her home now. Finn then popped out behind Clarke, and his dark brown eyes locked on the newcomer. His jaw agape at the sight of Lyfe, the sun catching her golden hair, the amethyst sparkle in her eyes, and had to blink just to make sure she was real. _My God, she is immaculate, perfect,_ he thought. Finn's curious eyes skimmed Lyfe's toned legs that were snugged inside a pair of black leather leggings.

"Guys, this is Lyfe. She is going to stay and help us out with the camp. She is great with medicinal stuff, Clarke. So I am sure she will make a fantastic aide." Bellamy said happily. Finn extended his hand so Lyfe could shake it, but Clarke, aware of her beauty, stopped the gesture_. So, this is the reason of why Bellamy was gone at night. Pounding a Grounder_. Finn told everything last night to Clarke. Everything that Bellamy told him. It was either tell Clarke, or sleep outside in the cold.

"I don't need _help_," Clarke said crisply, her arms folded across her chest. Finn raised his brow at her, stunned at her unusual reaction. Usually Clarke was sweet to strangers. No new girl, helpful or not, former Grounder, or even a pretty one was going to compete with Clarke._ I won't be replace by someone who sleeps with a knife at night. Is Bellamy crazy for letting her come here?_ _Does he want us all dead? I can't believe he'd be stupid enough to fall-_

"Here," Lyfe said sweetly, breaking into Clarke's thoughts. "I bought you something." Lyfe handed the book to Clarke, and explained, "It's an anatomy reference from the mid-21st century. 2084 to be exact. Bell told me that you are a great doctor, so I'd figured this would help you out."

"Thanks," Clarke thanked frostily, and then she leafed through the antique pages. "Where'd you get this?" Her blue eyes settled on an article about organ transplants. She seemed absorbed to Lyfe as she scanned the contents.

"It was my parents, as they were my former tribe's healers. They died right after they gave it to me. All they ever wanted to do was to help people. They were punished for being kind." There was a sadness in Lyfe's voice, and Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. _Please Clarke. Try to be more compassionate,_ he thought as he gave her a pointed look.

"I am sorry to hear that," Clarke told her half sympathetically. _She could be lying for all we know._

"It is awesome to have you here, Lyfe. I hope you can keep up with Bellamy. He'll make you work like a horse." Finn gave Bellamy a knowing look, and Bellamy knew exactly what he meant. _Dude, you weren't kidding when you said she is impossibly beautiful and sexy. _Finn thought with a dirty smirk. Clarke seen his expression, and groaned. _My God, stop ogling. It's rude._

"Oh, he has already. But the pay is most rewarding," Lyfe laughed and glanced up at Bellamy, who had a grin on his fine-looking face and took his hand in hers.

"Damn right it is," Bellamy agreed with a laugh. "Maybe I should give you a raise? You have to work even harder," He warned provocatively, and he smirked. Without even thinking, nor caring, he kissed Lyfe impulsively on her lips. "Now, you owe me for that one, baby."

"Stop it, Bellamy!" Lyfe chided playfully. "Not here." Yet, she was basking in his attention, but who wouldn't?

"I'd better get going," Clarke said hastily, obviously getting disgusted with the indecent behavior. "Come on Finn." Without saying a word, or even a good bye, they left Bellamy and Lyfe alone. She watched as the two scampered off, and Clarke was talking in quiet, bitter tones to Finn, pulling him by the hand.

"Clarke doesn't like me, Bellamy," Lyfe realized with a pang. _I thought I could make a friend._ _Lord knows I need one._

"Give her time. I was skeptical of you at first, but now I love you. Once Clarke gets to know you, she'll like you." His hand rubbed her back gently, and the touch was very soothing.

"Alright." Lyfe planted a kiss on the tiny scar above Bellamy's lip. "I love you too."

"Let's get introduced to the other kids. I want you to meet my sister, Octavia," Bellamy said as he pulled her to the small group of kids gathered around the bonfire. All were silent and they took in Lyfe with anticipation, but none of them approached her. Jasper's eyes grew wide and he whispered to Monty, "Who is _that _with Bellamy? I never seen her before. She is _incredible_."

Monty looked over at Lyfe, and for a moment, shock overpowered him. "I don't know Jasper. She isn't from the camp, but Bellamy sure _**is**_ enamored with her. Shit out of luck for me, as you have Octavia."

"True, but I can appreciate beauty when I see it my friend. _Wow_." There was a ridiculous smile across his face. Monty had to agree with that. He looked over back at Lyfe, who was walking towards Octavia. _ That looks like the same girl that I saw with Bellamy at the pond weeks ago_, he realized with concern.

"Octavia, I want you to meet somebody," Bellamy said, steering O by the shoulder. Soon, the two women were nearly face to face. For a long moment, all that Octavia did was stared at the pretty girl who was stealing her brother's time and giving him happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia regained her composure, and she smiled at Lyfe. Bellamy took this as a good sign. Usually, Octavia fought with other women, but for some reason, she was not cold like Clarke was. Her eyes gave Lyfe the once over, and she could see why Bellamy would be attracted to her. Hell, she'd be attracted to her too, with those violet eyes framed with long, dark lashes, light hair, and petite figure with well-endowed breasts. _Pretty and perfect, and not at all like a Grounder. _Octavia thought approvingly.

"Bellamy has told me a lot about you, Octavia. He told me how sweet and generous you are, and how you watch over him," Lyfe said with a smile. "He is very lucky to have you as a sister."

"Well, someone has to," Octavia said. "Otherwise, he'd be lost." She can tell that Lyfe would make a good girl friend, like Clarke, and was happy for Bellamy too. He had taken care of her all his life, and now, Bellamy needed a life of his own. He deserved it more than anyone, and this girl seemed to bring him that.

The group descended from the fire, and gathered around Bellamy, Octavia, and Lyfe. They all murmured and gawked at the newcomer. What did it mean to them that a former Grounder moved into the camp? Would she be a danger? She was with Bellamy, so she had to be good, though many of the women were pissed off about _that _fact. Many were confused, and a few were frightened. Also, they started to come to the conclusion that radiation had a 'beautifying' effect, as Lyfe was the prettiest thing they ever seen. How can you _not_ stare at this girl? Yet, whatever Bellamy said and gave one of his empowering speeches, they listened, and this time would be no different. They listened whole heartily.

"Guys, do not be afraid of Lyfe, as she is not a violent monster like the Grounders. She is going to help us in many ways- help us hunt, help us heal, and be a leader who will benefit all of us. She is giving, and will put her life on the line to protect you all. Do not put her past with Anya and the Grounders against her. That is all that I am asking. That, and treat Lyfe with respect. Or, I will kick your ass. I know I've been spending my nights with her, as many of you are beginning to get suspicious of why I took over all the surveyors' jobs, but I love her. It was worth the risks, and the danger. I have never felt like this before, but this is a new journey that I am excited to take." Bellamy grabbed Lyfe's hand and smiled down at her. She took in the strange looks from everyone, plus a few envious looks from the women. Yet, the men seem to be entranced. For the most part though, nobody objected to her arrival.

Later on, Bellamy was training a few kids to become gunners in the woods. The sounds of practice gunfire reverberated throughout the camp, and while Bellamy was experienced, Lyfe was still worried about him. _I don't trust Murphy with a gun because he may go crazy._

"Please don't get hurt out there, Bell. Watch out for Murphy," was what she told him before he left. He gave a low chuckle, and told her sincerely and sweetly, "I will try not to, Lyfe and Murphy will not be a concern. You are so kind and caring to a fault though. I love you so much. I will see you in a few hours." He gave her a kiss and hugged her good bye.

While he was out doing that, she was inside the medical tent with Clarke and was learning the procedures and how Clarke ran things. Lyfe thought it was best to learn in case there was an easier alternative to treat people or something that she did not know about. So far, it seem there was not much of a difference, but it was great to review everything.

"The most important is keep everything antiseptic and sterile. We cannot afford any spread of infection, or bacterial viruses again. There was an epidemic of a virus where the blood executed from the mouth and eyes. Thanks to your tribe, fourteen lives were lost. Luckily, Bellamy surpassed the illness and made a full recovery. This camp would not be the same without him, and to be honest, I'd be lost." Clarke hadn't soften her mood at Lyfe, and the possibility of her taking over the camp consumed her like acid fog. _No, I will not allow that to happen_.

"Look, what the tribe done was terrible, and I hate them for all that they put your people through. However, I had _NOTHING _to do with their evils. I mostly stayed behind in the caves working on medicinal herbs while they did whatever God knows what. After your ship crashed, I came along, but only to watch, and to see the tribe kill off innocent victims, made me sick. I wanted to help you guys while I was still with Anya's tribe, but she would have killed you all and myself if I did. Especially Bellamy when he was sick, that nearly killed me. You have no idea what that was like for me. It had to take all my power not to run and help, especially when I had the medicine to treat it."

Clarke dropped the scalpel that she was cleaning, and looked at Lyfe in shock. "You had the medicine, but we all suffered. You could have gave it to Murphy, sneak it along somehow, and maybe there would not have been such a travesty." Clarke was beyond angry about the fact that the spread would have been prevented, if only she had that medicine.

"You are right" Lyfe spoke quietly, her eyes down. "But when I did try to help Murphy, he wouldn't let me. I completely understood why. When I try to approach him again, it was then Anya left him out the cage and released him. Well, I left the tribe because I _CANNOT_ live that life, and I do not _WANT_ to. Anya's parents killed mine because they refused to live like violent monsters. I am not like them Clarke, and I am just trying to find my true purpose in life. Bellamy gave me hope and strength in my darkest time, and I fell in love with him the moment I seen him come out of the ship. It was such a beautiful day that day, and he looked like an angel with that smile, and the way the sun was sparkling down on him. I never seen such a beautiful creature before. I was fighting it, because I didn't want to harm him, but my heart would not let me. It didn't want to break again. So, I am just trying to make this experience as wonderful as it should be," Lyfe told Clarke in the most sincere way. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to be accepted in the camp, but she would try. Clarke just had an icy stare, like she didn't hear any of it.

"Bellamy was fine before you paraded around him. As we all were. You should have stayed with your tribe. Or go wherever the hell you were going, Lyfe. Now, we are probably a target again because of _you_. So, whatever happens with the Grounders, it will be on _you_. I hope you are happy. If you truly love Bellamy, you leave him alone." Clarke turned on her heels to leave, but before she did, she added, "You are not the only girl Bellamy screwed, so don't think you're all high and mighty." Then Clarke was gone.

"Lyfe, baby, what is wrong?" Bellamy caught her weeping in their tent on the bed when he came back from the woods. He placed his hands on her shoulders, grasping them, but she didn't budge, or look at him. Instead, she just sat there, unaware of her surroundings, and was absorbed in her turmoil.

"Hey, tell me please. I promise it'll make you feel better. It hurts me to see you cry and be upset, Lyfe. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Bellamy got her to face him, and she continued to cry. She told him about the altercation with Clarke earlier in the medical tent. Bellamy gritted his teeth, and shook his head. "I am sorry about that. Want me to get Octavia to kick her ass?" There was a sliver of humor in his voice.

Lyfe shook her head. "No, don't make this your sister's problem too. It really won't solve anything. How can anyone say that to another person? I know it is going to be hard to accept my past, but I am not monster. I am not a monster. I try to be good, but maybe that isn't good enough." Lyfe felt Bellamy took her hand into his, and clasped it tightly.

"I don't know why anyone would, but she had no right to say that to you, Lyfe. You are here because _you_ want to be here, and I wasn't _fine_ before I met you. I was a total wreck, and I really had nothing to live for. My life turned when I first seen you." When Lyfe gave him a skeptical look, he went on, "I love you, and if you want to leave because you feel uncomfortable, then I will leave with you as well. Then, Clarke and Finn will take over, and we will be somewhere else. Yet, I don't think there'll be a safer place out there." Bellamy held Lyfe to calm her down, and after a few minutes, the cries subsided, and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his breathing, his heartbeat soothed her. "And you are not a monster. If you are, then I am one too." He gave her a tender kiss on the side of her head.

"Maybe I should have left you alone, Bellamy. Clarke is right. I did bring new danger here, and for that I am sorry. How can I been so blind?" She sniffled, and looked into his sad eyes. "Yet, the very thought of not being with you kills me."

"Clarke is wrong, Lyfe. If something _does_ come from the Grounders, than I will fucking kill them all. You're the most important thing to me, baby. If anyone ever _dares_ to touch you, or harms you, hell, even _look_ at you the wrong way, than they will have to answer to me. I will not tolerate it. I love you more than anything in this world, and I can't imagine my life without you. So, just forget about Clarke, and just be happy here, okay?"

"I love you, Bellamy. You always know what to say to make me feel better. And, I am happy here, really. It was just so very hurtful." Lyfe pecked him on the cheek, her lips grazing over his tanned skin.

"I know, but eventually Clarke will have to get used to the idea that you are here for good, like it or not. Now, enough about her." Bellamy took off his shirt, and laid down with Lyfe on the bed. She cuddled close to him, so blessed that he was hers. Nevertheless, something still bothered her, so she had to ask.

"When other _girls_ came to your tent, Bell, did you feel anything for them?" She ran a hand down his hard abdomen and chest.

"What other girls, Lyfe?" Bellamy responded with a smirk. "I only feel you." To prove his word, he tasted her sweet lips once more, and didn't stop. "Only _you_."

The next few days passed with improvements with everyone. Everyone, except Clarke that is. She kept her distance, only speaking to Lyfe in clipped tones as they worked side by side in the medic tent. Other than that, she completely ignored her. Yet, she didn't forget what she had said to her. _Now, we are probably a target again because of you. _Those words still punched her heart a little did not understand why Clarke acted like this towards her, especially when everyone else (including Murphy, and she knew how he was), was nice to her. _Well, if she does not like me, then so be it. It's her loss. I am done with the drama. _

"I don't understand Clarke," Finn was saying to her in their tent. "Why are you hostile towards Lyfe? I still cannot believe you said those things to her. That was very nasty. She is still a human, no matter where she came from. Plus, she is very nice, and helpful. Have you seen how the kids have changed for the better? I have not seen Murphy act like a total douche since Lyfe came here. Still, an ass, but not a douche. So, this isn't like you at all. And Bellamy is happy, and before, he was always pissy, and in our faces. Look at him now: total 360. ° The man had to raise his little sister, watch his mom get floated-"

"I watched my father get floated, Finn!" Clarke cut in in an explosive rage. "So don't use that as an excuse to like her!" She was so upset, that her body started to tremble. _Why did she have to come here?_

"I am not, Clarke," said Finn, as he tried to put his arms around her. She pulled away, seething. "But Bellamy has never had a real life of his own, only Octavia, and she is grown now. He can no longer be her guardian and he has to move on, Clarke. It is human nature. I never seen him happy like this, and from what he told me, Lyfe didn't have it easy either. Everyone should have someone in their life." Sudden realization hit Finn right in the face, and it hurt like hell, like somebody punched him hard. "Are you still in love with Bellamy, Clarke? Is this the reason why you are so upset?" Finn asked, barely audible. Clarke was silent as she looked at Finn, then looked away. Her sad blue eyes and the silence said it all. _It just hurts so much to see him with her. Maybe none of this would not have happened if I didn't hurt him. But I did, so now I have to pay the price._

That night, Bellamy and Lyfe were at the pond under the stars. It was clear, the moon reflecting on the glass-like marine, and the soft winds caused it to ripple. Since it was cold, they opted to stay out of the water. So instead, they laid together on top of a fur blanket on the grass, enjoying each other's warmth. Lyfe was frisky that night, as she was kissing Bellamy all over and was acting totally ridiculous. She was in love, so what better way was there to celebrate, then showing it? Besides, it was an awesome way to keep warm.

"Do you know what you taste like Bellamy Blake?" Lyfe teased as she played with his hair, and traced his jawline with her fingers. She gave him another sweet kiss on his lips, her tongue tracing his mouth. He gave her a lusty moan afterwards. "Don't stop, Lyfe. I like it," he begged. "Aren't we the happy one tonight?" She gave him another kiss, this time it was longer and deeper. "Don't you want to know what you taste like, Bellamy?" Lyfe asked again, her voice soft, and her lashes batting.

"What do I taste like, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight, and kissed the side of her mouth. His other hand caressed the inside of her thigh, feeling the soft suede of her leggings, and the toned muscles. She placed her hand over his, feeling the veins in them.

"You taste like pure _joy_ Bellamy, and joy tastes best when it is heaven sent." She kissed his forehead and smiled brightly at him. "Joy."

When they got back to the camp later on, some of the kids were still up, even though the moon was in the middle of the western sky. Bellamy and Lyfe had no idea why they weren't in their tents because they were not the assigned overseers. Miller did that job and Monroe as well, and they were both at their stations. Either something was up, or they were being brats by bending the rules.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy asked as his eyes swept over the group. He wondered if the Grounders were causing trouble again. Or Murphy for that matter. Yet, Murphy looked way too exhausted to start anything. The kid was even having a hard time sitting up. _Well, at least it's not Murphy causing shit for once,_ he thought with reassurance.

"Just chillin.' Some of us couldn't sleep because of the cold, and Finn and Clarke got into a heated argument," Murphy replied tiredly. "Finn is beyond upset and I am off to bed. Good night Lyfe." He got up, gave Lyfe a half smile, and went to his tent.

"Clarke is very upset too. In fact she is _**pissed**_." Jasper added, rubbing his hands in front of the fire to get them warm. "Warm up already damn you," he muttered bitterly. The flames seem to refuse his request. He pulled back, and tucked them under his jacket.

"Where are they now?" Lyfe asked, as she looked towards the drop ship, then Clarke's and Finn's tent. She seen Clarke froze in the tent from the light silhouetting her, and seemed to be staring at her. But, because of the thick material, Lyfe wasn't sure. _Is this about me? What did I do? _

"Clarke is in her tent, but Finn is sleeping in Jasper's and I's," answered Monty with a yawn. "Whatever it was, it had to be bad for Finn to come in. I don't know man. Jasper and I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Well, I am sure that everything will be worked out in the morning. Until then, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy with the hunting, and building homes. We cannot afford lost time. So, get back to your tents." Bellamy and the kids agreed to build sturdier homes from the trees, so they can be protected from the cold and snow in the upcoming winter. Since there was eighty-four people (eighty-five now with Lyfe), they needed to build forty-two houses, two people to each home. They were all very excited about this prospect. None of them had lived in a solid, earth bound structure in their life. Now, it was time to do so.

When the morning arrived, things did not get better between Finn and Clarke. In fact, they were arguing most of the time, and this caused chaos and stress in the camp. Everyone stayed out of their way, but Bellamy had to get to the bottom of it. If this was happening the day after the ship crashed, he would not have cared that much or really give a damn. Now, he knew just how important it was to keep things in order. In order for things to get accomplished, the kids could not have major tensions. This came from all angles; fights, relationships, mental instability. Everything had to be balanced. First, he confronted Finn, who was hammering and tying heavy, thick branches for a wall for his home. The guy look exhausted and distant, and Bellamy felt a little sorry for him. However, the problem had to be fixed, or deal with hell.

"I do not mean to interfere with your personal life, Finn, but the camp cannot run on problems. Now, I don't know what is going on between you and Clarke, but you seem fine yesterday. Or so, I thought. So, what happened?" Bellamy had one eyebrow raised at Finn, and his arms crossed.

"Truth is Bellamy, is that Clarke and I have been having problems since Day One. And they escalated when . . . I'd rather not say, because it'll make you upset," Finn said, his brown eyes casted down on the soil. Bellamy started to huff and pace, like he was getting impatient, and his boots crunched noisily on the gravel.

"Tell me Finn. What can't you say? Do not be a coward," demanded Bellamy, and he shot him that look of leadership. The one look where he got everyone to listen without fail. Finn still hesitated as Bellamy still paced. "Damn it, Finn! Just tell me. I do not have all day!"

"I am not a coward Bellamy, and stop getting aggressive. Okay, the problems escalated when you brought Lyfe to the camp." He noticed that Bellamy was ready to pummel him, as his fists were hardening at his sides. "Don't get pissed. I like her, and she is awesome, and incredibly sweet, and I can see that you're finally happy, but Clarke realized that she harbored feelings for you because when she saw you with Lyfe, it triggered them. That is why we were arguing, and why she hates your girlfriend. She is not in love with me, she is in love with you. She is mean to Lyfe because she is jealous, which is so unlike her, man. I know the things she said to her were cruel and cold, but I had no power over that. I wish I did though, and maybe it would have been resolved. I do not know what else to say, Bellamy." Finn looked at Bellamy, and much to his surprise, he seem to understand. Exhausted by the weight of the problems, Finn sat down on a rock, and buried his face in his hands. He let out a deep groan.

"Look, this is not your fault, Finn. I don't think its Clarke's fault either, yet she should not have said those things to Lyfe. I already knew about these problems, but it really hurt her and myself. She came here because she wanted a better life for herself, and I am extremely happy that she is here. I don't give a shit where she came from, because she is really a good person. I never thought such happiness and salvation existed. But, Clarke needs to move on, and get used to Lyfe being here, like it or not. Whether if it is with you, or someone else, she needs to go on. I cannot be hers because my heart belongs to someone else, and it will always be Lyfe's. I was never hers in the first place. I know that you love Clarke, but if she can't see that, then it's her loss."

Bellamy needed to speak with Clarke, but did not know how to approach the situation. What do you say to a girl when you had this type of problem? When he raised Octavia, he had to answer her questions about boys, but it was always very uncomfortable for him. Perhaps it was because he always protective of his sister, and didn't want to see her hurt. But Bellamy also knew that Octavia had to grow up, and she was going to do things that he wouldn't approve of. Even though they had their little bumps, they were bonded. Maybe, he could get Octavia to talk to Clarke, to let her know that they'd never be together. Yet, he'd knew it would be better if _he_ spoke to Clarke. Either way it was going to be difficult. _And maybe a bigger problem,_ he thought. However, it had to be done.

"Clarke, I think we need to talk," Bellamy stated firmly inside of the drop ship, where she was helping Raven with wiring. Raven caught the bitter tone, and excused herself politely. After she was out of earshot, Clarke gazed up at him, and gave him a sad look. Normally, she'd be thrilled to bits about Bellamy coming up to her, wanting just to talk. She missed that so much. Yet, Bellamy wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

"I know that you have a problem with Lyfe coming here. What you said to her is truly calculated and cruel, and it won't be accepted." His arms were crossed, and he gave her a long, stiff stare.

"Bellamy, I am sorry, but-"

"What? I know that you got feelings for me, who doesn't? That does not excuse your behavior, Clarke. Anyways, I will get to the point. I will never be in love with you, for I am in love with Lyfe. I was never in love with you. Yes, I admit, you kissing Finn did hurt me a little bit, but you know what? I am glad that it happened, otherwise, I would not have Lyfe. She is what is keeping me together, Clarke. You really hurt her, and I don't know how to forgive you. I know that she has a past with the damn Grounders, but I looked past it. Maybe you should too."

"Bellamy, first of all, don't be so sure of everyone's feelings. I said those things because she is a threat to us, no matter what you believe. You wouldn't be so accepting if Octavia brought a Grounder that she fallen for." Clarke was getting increasingly uncomfortable with Bellamy, but what could she do? Something inside of Bellamy snapped, rage pouring over him.

"Don't drag my sister into this Clarke!" He screamed, his dark eyes flashing. "I would have overlooked that too, if he meant that much to her. Lyfe is not a threat, but maybe the biggest threat is you. You know what, _princess_?" He said the term with such sourness, that Clarke winced. _Good, let her feel like crap_. "I am done here. If you mistreat my girlfriend again, then I won't be so nice. Think about it." He took off, his back to her. Clarke just stared at him, feeling glued to the drop ship's floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, suddenly absorbing everything in. _Oh, god. What have I done?_

Since it was getting late, and Bellamy was tired from the hard work he done that day, he retreated to his tent. Lyfe was already inside, and was preparing for bed, brushing out her thick golden hair with a bone brush. He stood there for a minute, just so he could admire her. She felt Bellamy's strong arms wrap around her slender waist from behind, and she purred, feeling his sweet breath dance across her cheek. She spent all day in the medical tent, treating minor wounds and injuries from accidents that occurred while the kids were building their homes. Most, especially the ones whose parents were prosperous, never handle tools before. So, Lyfe was very happy to see Bellamy, and indulged in his embrace. _My favorite time of the day. When Bellamy and I are alone. Really alone._

"Miss me, my Queen?" Bellamy asked playfully as he gave Lyfe a kiss on the neck. She turned around and nodded. She got up, and without saying a word, walked over to their bed. She pulled off her top and pants, and lied down, pulling the covers over. She looked over at Bellamy with a smile, and asked seductively, "Aren't you coming? I need you to warm me up. It is freezing in here, Bell."

Bellamy undressed and got into bed with his Queen. As he looked at her, with the moonlight shimmering in her hair, and the way her skin glowed when she smiled, Bellamy knew that Lyfe was the one for him, the _only_ one. And no other woman was going to change that. His hand found the small of her back, and he pulled her closer.

"I can easily warm you up, Lyfe." Bellamy breathed, and he covered her with indulgent kisses.

"Warming up yet?" He asked, and kissed her shoulder, his lips lingering on her soft skin.

"Hmmm . . . a little bit more, Bell." After a few more passionate and dangerous kisses, and a little bit of love making, they both went to sleep, warmed.

During the night, Lyfe had to get up to use the bathroom, just outside the camp. She didn't want to leave the bed because it was freezing out, but she had to go. Her stomach was cramping and it growled, and lurched. Quickly, she pulled on her pants, and deerskin jacket, and left the tent. She wanted to be back before Bellamy awaken. The poor guy needed his sleep, as he had been working nonstop.

"I will be right back, baby," she whispered to him before she left. Bellamy twitched slightly, but didn't wake. _He is really bombed out,_ she thought with an impish smile.

"Monroe," she whispered as she reached the gate. "Let me out for five, ten minutes. I need to go." Monroe nodded her approval, and left Lyfe out into the dark night. When she finished, she started to head back inside, but something caught the corner of her eye and she heard a noise. It sounded like a horse whinnying, and she seen a flash of white. _What in the world?_ All too soon, the two faced horse and its rider was at Lyfe's side. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another horse and its rider appeared on the opposite side of her. She tried to run, but her ankle buckled and she fell to the ground. Now knowing that she sprained her ankle very badly, she could not escape. Settled on the cold, hard ground, a tear rolled down her cheek, and she started to plead with the two strangers.

"Say one word, and everyone-" The first figure gestured towards the camp, and Lyfe looked behind her. She realized she wondered too far from the camp's vantage point. "Everyone, including your precious Bellamy will die."


	6. Chapter 6

"Miller, have you seen Lyfe walk in? I have not seen her," Monroe asked, anxiety threatened to consume her as she scanned the area both inside and outside the camp. Lyfe was nowhere to be seen, and she seem like she evaporated into thin air. Miller quickly ran from his post, a look of pure panic washed across his face. He searched everywhere, including the pond where he knew that Bellamy and Lyfe often spent their time. On most nights, it was a beautiful scene, but now it just looked creepy and ominous. He turned up empty when he reentered the camp's gate. He shook his head at Monroe, and said "Nothing."

"What are we going to do Miller?" whispered Monroe. Without Lyfe, Bellamy would go crazy, and will probably drag the whole camp down with his seclusion. Bellamy was the one who held the camp together, who kept the majority of the 100 alive. He was their guide, their hope, and was greatly needed. Monroe hoped that Miller had a better plan, rather than telling Bellamy first. After all, Lyfe might be coming back now, but deep down she doubted it. "I hope this isn't serious." Monroe was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. _How could one girl cause such havoc? Because you idiot, she is with Bellamy Blake._

"Let's double check the camp's perimeters, and if we still come up empty, then we need to tell Bellamy," Miller responded in calmness, but he was actually scared shit. Bellamy would fire him (and probably kill him) and Monroe for not doing their jobs right, not that they were getting paid, but lots of peoples' respect, dependence, and their own dignity came with it. Plus, they wouldn't hear the end of it. Not only that, if someone went missing, then the entire group would embark on a dangerous search party. The forest was so huge and thick, and dense, that it would take everyone's eyes and ears to scope it out. It was a guarantee that there would be a few losses. That is how Diggs and Roma died when Octavia got lost while chasing a radioactive butterfly. Yet, Octavia felt extremely guilty about her mistake, and the deaths of her fellow camp mates, so nobody brought it up again.

"Hey Monroe!" Miller called as he inspected the ground. "Look at this." He pointed to the mess of foot and hoof prints, and it looked very much like a struggle. He kneeled down to take a better look, and his suspicions were right. _Now, who the hell would come here?_ Monroe gasped, and said, "These look like Lyfe's! Oh, my God Miler. I think she was kidnapped." Monroe cried out. _What are we going to do? _ She thought as her eyes followed the hoof prints. "Oh, God! Oh, God!" Monroe was on the verge of a panic attack, and she begun to pace. Being one of self-control and toughness, this was unusual.

"Calm down, Monroe! I know this is very bad, and there is no other way, but we have to tell Bellamy. Oh, man. He is going to be _pissed_ and _frantic_." Miller heard crackling on the radio, and Bellamy broke through, his image on the video screen was that of pure anger. If it were possible, he'd go through the small monitor and wring Miller's neck. He forgotten to shut it off during the search. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought dismally._ I am definitely dead. He doesn't look like a happy camper. _

"Tell Bellamy what?" Bellamy asked through the radio, and he sounded tired and upset. "Miller, what the hell is going on, and where the hell is Lyfe? She isn't in our tent next to me. She should've been back already." His voice was rising in volume, and Miller heard obscenities through the line as Bellamy swept the electronic over the tent, showing an empty side of the bed. _No need for that, dude_, Miller thought.

He waited for a few seconds before he answered. "I think you better come out here, Bellamy, and see for yourself. I think the Grounders captured her." Bellamy came running out, shirtless, in a split second, and met Miller and Monroe to where the footprints were. He knelt down to examine the ground, feigning tears, and trying to keep his control. He pounded a fist, causing dirt to fly and scatter around the mess. "Fuck!" He swore loudly, causing both Miller and Monroe to jump up in surprise. Even though that this was normal, it still cause a little bit of a shock. He got up and exhaled sharply, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Out of anger, Bellamy back kicked the ground, sending pebbles and dirt into the cold air. "Shit! Fuck! Damn it!" He swore again, getting it out of his system. He then gave both Miller and Monroe a hard glare. The two shrank under his intense scrutiny.

"I am going to the Grounders," was all he said after he calmed down, though out of breath ad shaking. "Get Finn and Jasper up, have them bring their guns and weapons, and have them meet me back out here. We are going to barbecue the Grounders. I will not let them get away with this. They should have been dead a long time ago." He began pacing to into the camp, when Monroe grasped his bare biceps. His muscles were tensed and he felt hot to the touch, despite the cold. He gave her a rigid stare, as he pushed her hand off him. "Monroe, let me go," he seethed through clenched teeth. His eyes were as black as the night sky. Scared of the pensive scowl, she backed away from him.

"What? Are you _crazy_?" Monroe asked unbelieving, a crack in her voice. "Right now? Bellamy, it's dark and cold. I think you should go at dawn. It'll be safer too because you can see the Grounders and won't fall into any of their traps. It will be a suicide mission if you leave now." She looked at Miller for back up support.

"She is right, Bellamy. Don't endanger your life. I am sure Lyfe will be okay. If she was one of the Grounders before, they can't harm-" Miller was cut off by Bellamy, who was stepping around the prints, and was breathing hard. He came face to face with Miller.

"NO!" Bellamy bellowed harshly, his breath in chilled clouds. "The longer we wait, the more danger Lyfe is in. They wouldn't spare her life because Anya is very vindictive. Didn't you guys take Survival Skills 101 back on the ARK? Oh, never mind. You were locked up for doing stupid shit." Bellamy was sweating bullets and he had to rescue Lyfe. Monroe and Miller were wasting his time. "If you are not going to help me, then I will it do it myself." Bellamy raced back to his tent, pulled his shirt back on, hoisted his rifle over his strong shoulders, grabbed his knife and put it into his back pocket, with the radio. Damn that he was going to wait until the morning light. _Oh, God. Please let her be okay,_ he silently prayed. _I cannot live without her. Just let her be okay. I promise I will be a better man if she will be okay. _

The loud noise and rushing caused Clarke to wake up and had to come out of her tent. She seen Bellamy, looking like a soldier, going to war. _What the hell is he up to now?_ She thought curiously. _What's going on? What a minute. Where is his girlfriend? Rarely Bellamy is seen without her._

"Bellamy!" She called out. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Clarke ran up to him, her boots kicking up dirt clouds. He stopped to look at her, but then continued walking fast. She had to keep up with him so she could get some answers. She had never seen him so angry before, and it frightened her. Bellamy wasn't even this pissed off at Murphy when he went insane. He nearly hung him in vengeance. What she heard next split her heart into two.

"The fucking Grounders took Lyfe when she was going to the bathroom," he replied in a hurried rage. "I am going to get her, then kill them. Finn and Jasper are coming too. I need you to stay here, Clarke, and make sure the gunners are on guard. I cannot say if more of the bastards are coming, so be prepared. I am sure Monty and Raven will be more than glad to help you out. I cannot endanger you by letting you go. I know you hate Lyfe being here, but she is one of us now." With that Bellamy stormed off. As Clarke watched him leave, she hoped that Lyfe was okay. _Maybe I have been cruel to Lyfe._ _Bellamy really does love and cares for her. Or he wouldn't risk his life for her. I have been selfish, hoping for something that will never be._ _How could I of said that to another being_? With sadness and concern, she went back to her tent. Before Finn left, she hugged and kissed him deeply. _I also been unfair to Finn too. I have to tell him that I love him when he gets back, if he gets back. Because I do love him._

Miller and Monroe followed Bellamy's instructions, and Finn and Jasper, though tired, eagerly cooperated. Finn didn't like to fight, as he was all for neutrality and peace, but he would do so in order to protect the ones he loved. Jasper didn't like shooting a gun any more than the others, but will put his sniping skills into action whenever necessary. They grabbed the rifles, swords, radios, and other tools for protection. Then, the three of them embarked on a dangerous rescue mission.

Meanwhile, Lyfe was shackled by both hands, and by the waist in Anya's cave. The chains were slicing the skin as they were secured tightly. She was brought here by on Anya's horse, and she was stripped of her clothing, and was freezing. Her tanned skin shivered from the chilled drafts, and was far from Bellamy, and the others. She cried frantically and her left ankle was badly sprained. Pain shot up her leg every time she moved it, even the slightest millimeter. She couldn't stand up, so she had to sit on the hard ground. _Please, God._ She prayed. _Just get me out _of_ here. I don't want to be here. If I ever do get out of here, I will be that much stronger, and won't take things for granted._

Anya came into her cave with Tristan, and had an evil smile planted on her face. Instinctively, Lyfe scooted back, and tried to shrink herself against the stone wall. The chains clattered noisily as she moved. She whimpered as her injured ankle throbbed painfully. Her violet eyes and throat burned like wildfire from her intense sobbing. "What the hell do you want Anya? Why am I here?" Lyfe asked hoarsely, and blinked to ease the burning. Her evil sister, Anya walked up to her, her long coat and Tristan trailing behind her. The evil cold stare never left her dark, painted eyes. She looked down at Lyfe, venom flowing through her veins, and she smiled wickedly. Tristan display the exact same emotion.

"I understand that you've been staying with the kids who dropped from the sky. And that you been sleeping and having relations with the leader, Bellamy Blake. Lyfe, that is treacherous to the tribe, and you need to be punished," Anya told her with grim pleasure and she circled her like a bird hunting its prey. "It is also a betrayal to your own sister." She took out a knife from her side of her pants, and ran her finger down its blade, testing its sharpness. A perfect line of red formed from the inside tip to the palm, and Anya wiped it off on the suede fabric of her pants, as if it didn't bother her. _How could she do this? She is really truly evil_. Lyfe thought in disgust. Anya was about to slit Lyfe's slender throat, when Lyfe spoke up, a desperate attempt to buy time.

"Wait, Anya! I rightfully left the tribe and how I choose to live is my own business. Bellamy saved me and those kids are great, even Murphy changed his ways. He even allows me to help him. They are not a danger nor a threat to you, so please don't hurt them. They don't want anything to do with you, or the other Grounders. They came here to earth to start over their lives. Just like me when I left. I love Bellamy, Anya, and he is really a good man. He may be tough, and hard, and done some _unthinkable_ things, but it's for his survival and the others.' Especially for his sister. I can't leave him, because I will die of a broken heart. So will him. If you were truly my sister, you let me be happy. You let me at least try at making my life better." Lyfe tried desperately to coax Anya to spare their lives, but apparently, Anya had different ideas. She began crying again as Anya slashed her beautiful cheek with her hunting knife. Blood started to ooze out of the wound, and it burned. Taking one of her shackled hands, Lyfe quickly wiped off some the blood, and pushed some of her hair back.

"Whether you left the tribe or not, Lyfe, your choices still reflect us. Once a Grounder, _always_ a Grounder. Oh, I knew that you fell in love with Bellamy long ago, when you were still my second in command. I could have killed you that day, but I refrained. Why? Maybe I hoped that you leave him alone, but I must admit, he is too good looking to pass up. Hell, I'd fuck him too if given the chance, and if he wasn't the enemy. Pity the bastard didn't die when we infected them with Murphy, so we would not have to worry about him. Or any of the others for that matter. Damn that Clarke for not giving up. Anyways, I know you've been seeing him, and I know you left the tribe just to be with him. You slept with the enemy, no matter how _good _that is, and that itself is against our laws. When you break a law, you need to be punished. It is common knowledge." Anya gave Lyfe another deep cut on her cheek, and Lyfe felt its warmth cascade down her face. Crimson drops painted the ground in a star-like pattern. She shook her head, her hair started to cling to her wounds, and her cold, nude body shuddered from the fright. Then Lyfe exploded in a burst of strong emotion.

"No, I left because I _DON'T_ want to murder, and witness your slaughter while I do nothing! Unlike you, I have a soul, and my parents were killed because they were good people. They should still be here, living; enjoying and taking the challenges of life. Your parents took that away, and they had no right. So, if you kill just because one cares and has a heart, or for the thrill, then you truly are a monster, Anya. Also, I do not consider you as my sister. Sisters don't hurt one another, and harm the ones they love. They respect and appreciate what they have." At that moment, Lyfe thought of Octavia and how she'd do anything for Bellamy. He would do anything to protect Octavia too. Lyfe wished that her relationship with Anya was like that, instead of hatred and fear.

"Your parents were executed because they were traitors, just like their daughter, you. And I suppose Bellamy was just a plus for you then, Lyfe? You don't convince me at all, and knowing you, you'll put our lives on the line for him. If that isn't being a deceitful bitch, then I don't know what is." Anya stooped down and grabbed Lyfe's wrist, and slashed it. As much as it hurt, Lyfe fought back tears, trying not to give Anya any satisfaction. Blood trickled down her arm as she lifted it to examine the cut. "I am only abiding the law, Lyfe. This would never have happened if you left."

"Please Anya," Lyfe tried begging once more. "I will get everyone to leave, and we'll go far away from here. You can have this whole area to yourself, the mountains, the trees, even the pond, it's all yours, and you don't have to worry about fighting or anything like that. Just please, do not hurt anyone. It won't solve anything. I truly love Bellamy." Lyfe watched Anya considered this, but then she shook her head, her blond and black hair slightly dancing in wisps. All of Lyfe's hopes and dreams exploded in an instant. "Why are you doing this?"

"Those kids crashed on Grounder territory as you know, their flare missiles wiped out an entire village, wreaking all hell since they arrived. They and anyone associated with them must be condemned. The crimes have already been committed, Lyfe. Stop trying to get out of it, and take your punishment like you deserve. No wonder my parents hated you. You cannot fight to save your life. You are weak, and you are a coward. You are a fault to the tribe, and a total loss. I hope you think good thoughts because I cannot imagine what Tristan has in store for you." Anya smiled at Tristan, who had the same evil glare. "I am not the only one who decides on punishment," Anya added darkly, her eyes glinted like coal. _Oh, no. Bellamy, I am so sorry I got you into this. I am so sorry._ _I love you so much, and I never meant for this to happen._

Lyfe held the vivid portrait of Bellamy in her mind, his black glossy curls gleaming in the sunlight, his freckles brought out by the flames of the fire, his deep earth brown eyes sweeping over her as they made passionate love both morning and night, and his smile that ignited her soul and heart. She thought about his gentle kisses he made when he thought no one was watching, the way he caressed her face under the pale moonlight, and how his muscled body flexed when he was doing hard work. How his skin felt like heaven when she touched him, and gave her the alluring shivers down her spine. She would miss how he spoke, giving inspiring pieces in his deep, yet caring voice. Even the way he watched over his sister or yelled at Murphy when he was screwing around. She will miss that as well. Bellamy was the only thing that kept her hopes up and eased the searing pain, and emotional breakdowns. She was too weak to fight back anymore, even though she tried with all her power_. I'll never see him again. I won't be in his arms anymore. Or taste his joyful kisses, breathe in his scent, hear his wonderful heartbeat, lay with him in our warm bed, gaze into his dark, mysterious eyes, or tell him that I love him with every breath I have._ Lyfe sadly realized, and her eyes started to water again. Now, it seemed once upon a dream that Bellamy existed. _I will always cherish the moments we had together_. After Anya sliced her other cheek and wrist, she gave the knife to Tristan. He then towered over Lyfe, getting ready to what was coming to her. Lyfe looked up at him with pure terror in her eyes, and got into a protective, fetal position. She prayed that it will go quickly. She threw up from all the stress she was going through, and she tremored violently.

"Do what you want with Lyfe, Tristan. Make sure she suffers for her crimes." Then, Anya swiftly left the cave, and Lyfe knew she was smiling, and was laughing at her misery. _How could she do this? How?_ _Does she really despite me that much?_ The next thing Lyfe knew was that she was laying on the cold floor, her lean legs forced apart. Her ankle was screaming in white hot pain as Tristan chained them tightly to the wall, just like her bloodied wrists. She tried to wiggle herself out of them, but it was no use. He then forced himself into her, and she tried to fight him off. With her nails, she tried to crawl at his gruesome face, but he forcefully pushed her hands away. He was much bigger and stronger then she, so the attempts failed. He stopped for a minute, so he could speak.

"You know, Lyfe. You could've been my wife, and had a great life. I would have treated you like a queen. Gave you everything your pathetic heart desired, and more. We could've ruled the land and have everything. Instead, you had to whore around with Bellamy Blake, and all it got you was trouble. How stupid can you be Lyfe?" He gave a low sadistic chuckle in his throat.

"I'd rather be his whore then be your wife. You are a monster to the highest degree. I do not want to rule with you. _EVER_. Bellamy's a devoted leader to his people, more than you will ever be. So, _fuck_ you, you sick, disgusting, twisted psychopath." Lyfe furiously spat at him, causing Tristan to roar out, and slapped her hard across her face, which felt like an electric bolt. Lyfe winced at the sting that it left, and moved her jaw to check to feel if it was broken. Gratefully, it wasn't, but it cause a few aching throbs. He took the knife and sliced her skin across her collarbone. Blood trickled down in between her breasts, allowing temporary warmth. He would have gotten to the jugular vein, but Lyfe quickly moved, and he missed only by a few centimeters.

"Damn it!" He cursed vehemently. "This would be a lot easier if you just stop squirming. Stay put!" Tristan forced himself onto Lyfe again, laughing maliciously as he was doing it. _How could such a demon exist?_ Lyfe thought, trying to comprehend such a fact.

"I will let you in on a little secret here. Anya and I were coming to the camp tonight, and we were going to kill everyone, in laceration style. Then, set the camp on fire. Nobody would have a chance to escape. But we figured that if we just took you, and killed you, Bellamy would suffer tremendously, _painfully _rather, and thus it would have bought the camp down. This way will give us even more pleasure and satisfaction. We don't take to newcomers, kindly. Yet, I don't know what Bellamy has that I don't, Lyfe. Whatever, it's not important now as you are mine to finish." Tristan brought the knife to her throat, and she eyed it, her breathing became low and shallow. _ No, too easy. I will make her death worth it. _He thought with malice. _Such a shame too, because Lyfe is such a beautiful, little thing._

_ "_What Bellamy has is humanity, something that you will never have, Tristan," Lyfe answered his question honestly. And he is kind, good, amazing, and will do anything to protect those he loves. And an _excellent_ lover." The last part made Lyfe grin, and Tristan grunted like he'd been kicked in the groin.

"Where is your _amazing, loving_, and _protective_ Bellamy now? He isn't here, is he?" Tristan mocked and laughed at the cold fact and he propped himself onto Lyfe again. She felt his weight crush her small, sparrow like body. She squeaked out in agony, trying to shield herself from the beast above her.

"Please Tristan," Lyfe begged mercilessly, tears coursing down her cheeks. "You don't have to do this, as it hurts so much, and I couldn't help falling in love. Please stop. Nobody should never be treated like this or go through it. If you are human, you wouldn't do this." Her cries fell on deaf ears as Tristan forced himself on her again, and then took the knife and begun ripping her from the inside of her vagina. The pain that it was leaving was excruciating. _Oh, my God! He is destroying me._ _Oh, Bellamy! I wish you were here! I can't fight this myself anymore_. _ I need you now_. Lyfe could hear and feel the delicate skin tearing, and she gasped in horror and emitted a piercing scream that could shatter glass. The screams were ignored as Tristan continued to slash and cut, each more painful than the last. _How long will this go on?_ _Good bye, Bellamy. I love you._ Soon, a pool of blood flowed beneath her, painting her body in red, and the last two things she remembered before she blacked out was a loud cracking of gunfire and fragments of bone shattering to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy quickly rushed to Lyfe's side, adrenaline pumping through him. His boots crunched the skull bones of Tristan as he knelt down. His pants absorbed some of the blood that was on the ground from both the Grounder and his queen. As he looked her over quickly, he took in the bruises and the cuts, especially the large hand shaped bruises on her thighs and face. With those, he let out a deep growl that echoed in his throat. Bellamy glanced over at the remains of Tristan, and thought with so much anger and aggression,_ you deserve to burn in hell, you son of a bitch_. Bellamy looked back over at Lyfe and placed two fingers on her throat to check for a pulse and her soft skin felt cold and clammy to the touch. _Please let there be one._ The pulse was faint, but it was there, and Bellamy took in a collective sigh of relief. "I won't let anything happen to you, Lyfe. I promise," he told her in a whisper. "I love you." He ran a hand through her hair, and kissed her temple. _Please, baby. Don't leave me alone. Stay with me. I need you._

Jasper ran over to Bellamy after he and Finn made sure that there weren't any guards coming. His eyes widen in horror and he put a hand over his mouth. Since Lyfe was nude, he quickly looked away, his face red as a tomato, and he fought hard to not vomit at the graphic scene. Finn could not believe what the Grounders did to Lyfe, as he was fighting his own body's urge to retch. He swallowed, and his mouth opened into a stunned expression when he seen her. She looked pale, and statuesque, and it alarmed him. "Finn, find the key to open these locks! It has to be around here!" Bellamy shouted. Finn hurried looking for the piece of brass that they so desperately needed, crawling on all fours, and knocking down furniture, going through the coat of the now dead Tristan. He could not find it, so Bellamy had to use the small hatchet he always carried to split the steel apart. Pulling the chains taught, and away from Lyfe's skin, he axed them hard and quick. The chains fell off instantly, clinking on the ground.

"Bellamy, is she . . .?" Jasper asked quietly, unable to finish. Bellamy shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes, as he scanned her body. "No, but she is very badly wounded, and she lost a lot of blood. Help me out here, guys. We need to stop the bleeding-" That was when Bellamy fully processed the full extent of her injuries. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed, white anger coursing in his deep voice.

"What is it?" asked Finn as he bent down to see what was the matter. "JESUS!" He swore. "Where is it all coming from?"

"Tristan fucking raped and mutilated her." He quickly pulled off his coat, and ripped his shirt off so he can use it to apply pressure down there. With a piece of the shirt dipped in the water canteen, he wiped the dried blood off that was caked to Lyfe's body. Taking a sleeve off his jacket, he wrapped up Lyfe's swollen ankle, wounding it tightly so it wouldn't move. _What have those monsters done to you, baby?_ Bellamy questioned morbidly in thought. _Why didn't I come sooner?_

"We need to get the hell out of here! NOW!" Bellamy scooped up Lyfe, his one arm was under her knees, and the other supported between her narrow shoulders and neck, who was barely clinging to life. She felt like a feather in his arms, as he and Finn and Jasper ran out of the cave, and had to go through a maze of catacombs to get outside. Anya stopped them, her regal and wiry frame stiff, and her black eyes void and lifeless as she tried to stare the men down. They were not compliant. They all gave her deathly glares.

"What the hell have you done to Lyfe, Anya?" Bellamy yelled at the Grounder Princess in fury. He was so angry that he was going to kill her too without a second thought. In fact, after he handed Lyfe to Finn, he pointed the gun at her, but lowered it because he'd be stooping down to the Grounders' level. Bellamy did not want to be defined as a monster as he promised that he'd be a better man if his queen made it. Even though he hated the bitch more than ever. Anya didn't blink an eye, and seemed to enjoy his outrage. However, her eyes lingered a little too long on his bare chest. "Lyfe broken the Tribe's laws, no matter if she left or not, and she had to be punished to the full extent. All sentences result in death, and it is up to Tristan and me to decide on the death. She got what she deserved. By the looks of her Bellamy, I'd say she has a few hours left, if that. So, enjoy them while you can." Anya said maliciously, showing even white teeth. "She was never one of the tribe anyway." Then, she let out a dark, maniacal laugh that was haunting.

"You are so sick Anya, and you're not getting away with this. Lyfe did not deserve your sadistic torture. When she is well and healed, I am going to make damn sure that you and your fucking tribe will not harm another again!" Bellamy threatened her. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about Tristan handing out the punishments now," he added matter-of-factly. Anya blinked in confusion, and cocked her head to the side. _What the hell does he mean by that?_ She wondered. She retreated back to her cave, and the men and Lyfe, still unconscious spotted three mutated horses eating by the eave. They all had the same thought: Get on the horses, ride their way back to camp. It will be a lot faster than on foot.

"BELLAMY BLAKE!" Anya screamed from her cave, its sound echoing into the night. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She started to run back out, and quickly and carefully, Bellamy (with Lyfe), Finn, and Jasper jumped on the horses. The horses sensed something was off, and begun running full tilt. Bellamy had to cradle Lyfe in one arm, and used his other to control the reins. _Get back to camp. Just get back to camp._ That was the only thing that was on his mind. _Please Lyfe, just hang on. PLEASE!_

"I never ridden on one of these before," Jasper said as he clutched the reins and tighten his legs around the horse's flanks. "It sure is bumpy as hell." Jasper was starting to annoy Bellamy and Finn. Yet, when hasn't he _not_ annoy them? None of them had rode a horse, but Lyfe's survival depended on their speed, and the guys instincts were kicking in. Finn looked behind him and discovered that Anya was following them, and was shooting arrows. _Geez, what an evil bitch_, he thought. _Can't they solve anything without violence?_ They had to maneuver the horses so they could dodge them. "Oh, shit," Jasper muttered as his horse with a bad hind leg jumped over a fallen tree. "Don't throw me off, dude."

"Jasper, shut the hell up, and get the grenade ready to bomb the bridge," Bellamy ordered, keeping his eyes focused ahead. "It will buy us time, and Anya won't cross." As the men crossed the bridge that divided Grounder from the 100, Jasper pulled the tab off the long grenade, and tossed it behind him, without looking. His aim was trusted as it exploded, creating a shower of dirt and rubble, and bits of the debris fallen on the men, and left a screaming, pissed Grounder Princess on the other side.

"The guys are coming!" Miller announced as he spotted them coming close. "Open the gate!" They dismounted the horses and burst through the camp, while the kids watched in confusion and shock. Several had seen the bridge explode, and they wondered if they were at war (again) with the Grounders. The kids talked among themselves nervously as the events unfolded. Monty ran over to Jasper to console his anxiety from the night. Bellamy ran Lyfe to the medical tent, while Finn went to get Clarke who came running coming out of their tent. As she stepped into the canvas, she was aghast by what she saw, her eyes transfixed to the creature on the bed. A very badly injured young woman, with her love bawling in tears by her bedside. His hands covered hers tightly, and wouldn't let go. It was a scene that was rarely seen.

"I can't do this without you, Lyfe. You are the only one that is holding me together. I _love _you. I _need_ you," Bellamy whispered in sobs, and his forehead touched hers. A few teardrops splattered on the thin blanket that covered her body.

"What happened, Bellamy?" Clarke asked as she pulled back the blanket and examined the wounds, from her sliced face, wrists, shoulders, her ankle, and finally, her canal. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming, and her heart sank into her stomach. The gore was indescribable to fathom. _This is so wrong on so many levels,_ she thought bitterly and shook her head. _No one should go through this. Who would dare do this? Why would they do this to another person?_

"Tristan and Anya done this to her Clarke," answered Bellamy in between sobs. "I had to shoot Tristan otherwise he was going to kill her, and I should have killed Anya. Please, you must save her. You _must_." He took Lyfe's hand into his, kissed it, and whispered, "I am so sorry, Baby. Dear God, please forgive me." He looked up at Clarke with red, tear stained eyes, and she knew that his whole faith was enveloping in her medical knowledge. Here was a man who was on the verge of complete shatter, and without her merciful help, he'd be gone forever. If Clarke needed any more experience on becoming a doctor, then this was the perfect time. "I hope I can do this for Bellamy," she said quietly, too quiet for Bellamy to hear. She told him to leave the tent, because his panicking was causing Clarke to lose her focus. He stubbornly obeyed, and Finn followed him out into the cold night. _I don't know what I'll do without her_, Bellamy thought with total despair. However, he still hung onto the strong hope that Lyfe will pull through.

For the next three hours, Clarke operated on Lyfe, with Raven assisting her. Since there was no anesthesia, they had to use chloroform from the supplies to keep the girl sedated. Not that she regained consciousness, but she was still alive. So, there was a chance or possibility that she could awaken. Luckily, the cuts on Lyfe's face and wrists, and shoulder did not need sutures, and only needed to be cleaned out. By doing this, Clarke had to cauterize them by heating a small dagger and pressing it to the slashes. It made a sizzling sound as the blade pressed against the fragile flesh. The cuts will also leave no significant scars, just faint shadows. Yet, as she worked on her damaged area, doing careful and intricate stitches, Clarke realized that there was too much blood loss for Lyfe to survive, unless she got a transfusion.

"Bellamy," Clarke said to him in his tent, where Octavia and Finn were comforting him on either side of him on his bed. He was crying, and was mumbling about taking the pistol and shooting himself. She heard Octavia say to her brother in a reassuring voice, "No, Bell! You can't do that. Lyfe wouldn't want you to do that. It'll be okay. Clarke will make her well and strong again. She's the best. You must have faith." That made Clarke's confidence rise, and she felt certain that she could do this for him. It will make up for the poor treatment she gave Lyfe. _I don't deserve their forgiveness, but I will try to make things right._

"Lyfe needs a transfusion, or she is not going to make it. The tribe is out of the question to give, although it is the best choice. The matching will be closest to hers. But," She was interrupted by Bellamy, who got up from the bed, and said, "How much does she need? I will do it." He took off his other jacket, in which he put on after he left the medical tent. Clarke's eyes traveled down the fine lines of his buff arms, but looked away, timidly.

"Come then. I will connect you to a tube that will transfer your blood into a bag and that will be used into her system through an IV. She should come around after the first few minutes. If everything goes right." _I just hope it does. For him._

Clarke busily hooked Bellamy's arm to an IV, making sure that the needle was inserted properly in his vein. She tried not to notice her fingertips grazing his warm skin, or the way his forearm flexed when the blood was ejecting_. Such a strong and brave person Bellamy is_, she thought in awe.

"Does it hurt, Bellamy?" Do you feel dizzy?" Clarke asked him in a professional matter. He shook his head and watched his blood travel down into the plastic bag. He then shifted his eyes to look over at the woman on the cot. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes touching her cheekbones, and her blond wavy hair, was messy and unkempt, and caked with dirt. Her skin, usually perfectly tanned, was of a pallor shade, and her face was bloodied and bruised. Yet, Bellamy still found her stunning. Even in the darkest hour, Lyfe looked like a queen_. _Clarke looked over at Lyfe as well. _She is just like us. A human being needing warmth, compassion, and acceptance,_ Clarke thought humbly_. I was so blind that I didn't see that before_. _Only because I was so buried in my own pain, and desires._ When all the necessary blood was measured, Clarke hooked it to another IV, and inserted it in Lyfe's arm. She taped the needle and tube down securely so it wouldn't budge. After what felt like an eternity, Lyfe slowly opened her eyes, and color and warmth was coming back into her cheeks. She seemed bewildered and confused by her surroundings, and sleepiness consumed her once more. Clarke checked her over to see if everything was alright. It was too early to tell if the surgery was successful. So far, she seemed to be okay and she checked her ankle for broken bones. Clarke discovered a hairline fracture (along with the sprain) in the center of the ankle, and made a makeshift splint out of slender branches, cotton wrap, and cloth bandages. It was then that Lyfe became fully awake and responsive, and her heart fluttered when she seen her loving man by her side. His face was buried in his hands, and he was crying softly. _Oh, my. What a wonderful sight to open my eyes to. So tender and warm, and he really does love me. I love him too. Please don't cry, my baby. _Lyfe placed her hand on his arm, and he looked up. The two of them were silent as they gazed at one another. Once again, Bellamy was in a daze by her. _So perfect and beautiful_, he thought solemnly. Clarke left the tent to give the two privacy, but said she and Raven will be back.

"Bellamy," she breathed in a raspy tone, as her small hand touched his face, feeling the intense sweat and grime that it accumulated during her rescue. "Oh, Bellamy." Bellamy kissed her fingertips when they caressed his lips. Nothing tasted sweeter. He thought he'd never kiss her again.

"Oh, Lyfe. Thank God you are okay," he wept, and embraced her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, lightly kissing it. "I thought I lost you." Lyfe let out a painful squeak as she sat up, and quickly laid back on the cot, her head on the soft pillow. "Bellamy, it hurts _so much_ down there," she said as she seen Bellamy's contorted expression and looked down towards her vagina. He swallowed a hard knot that had formed in his throat. "Lyfe, I-" Suddenly, his lips crashed on to hers, and he hungrily kissed her, never getting enough. When he finally stopped, Lyfe was out of breath, but was completely enamored.

"This cannot be Heaven because there's pain," She added brusquely. The agony felt like fire shooting up, and into her stomach. She placed her free hand on it. "It cannot be hell either, because you're here." She looked at him, with her violet eyes, taking him in. _To think I wasn't going to get lost into those dark eyes again. It's all I ever want to do._

"I'm so sorry, Lyfe. I wish I came sooner. Please forgive me," Bellamy pleaded, and he kissed her lips again. She kissed him back with more force as if she couldn't get enough of him. Impulsively, she tangled her fingers in his dark curls, enjoying the texture and softness. _And, I almost lost this._ He tasted her like he never before and he desired more. _Lyfe was right,_ he realized fortunately. _Her kisses taste like 'joy', just like how she described mine. She is truly heaven sent._

"So it wasn't a dream. You really did come, and saved my life. And it was not your fault, Bellamy, so please don't blame yourself. I love you, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Lyfe took his hand in hers, and squeezed it tight. "Was it hard to shoot Tristan? You are not a killer, Bellamy, so please don't hate yourself for that. You did what you had to do, and I am glad that the monster is gone. His reign of terror is over. I'd do the same for you, Baby." She gave him such a loving gaze, her eyes wide with admiration. "And a billion times more."

"Honestly, it was the easiest decision I made. When I saw him what he was doing to you, I just had to. It was beyond horrifying. And I know that you will do the same thing for me, Lyfe. You are so caring and loving, and worth it. Finn and Jasper came too and helped me. They really came through for us, and so did Clarke. I was so scared that I wouldn't say _'I love you'_ to you anymore Lyfe. I love you, and I am going to say it more often because here on Earth, you don't know when your last breath will be." He kissed her allover her face and shoulders, and neck. She let a deep moan, happy to be in his arms again. "You're so beautiful, baby," he drawled, as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you." She sighed deeply and gazed into his dark eyes, and took his face into her hands. She kissed the broad tip of his nose, then did tiny kisses on his freckles. "I love you so much, Bellamy Blake," she whispered tearfully. "My savior."

Clarke and Raven came into the tent at the awkward moment where Bellamy was shirtless (again) and he was lying next to his queen, and they were deeply kissing and grabbing at one another. Raven gave a low whistle at them, and snickered.

"Bellamy! Lyfe just had major surgery and a blood transfusion, and she needs to recover. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Clarke quipped as she went to the bedside. The two stopped immediately, and their faces were flushed and red. Lyfe quickly pulled up the blanket to cover up her bare breasts. She felt mortified, but at the same time, a smile was planted across her face. She winked at Bellamy, and gave him another kiss. _Ah, who cares what they think?_ She thought naughtily. _I went through total hell, and he deserves it._

"Nice to see you too, Clarke," Bellamy retorted as he put his shirt back on quickly. "I was just checking out her bruises and cuts." Lyfe let out a giggle at him. "Sure, you were Bellamy."

"Leave it to me to do the examinations, Bellamy. After all, I am the doctor." To Lyfe, she said, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you," Lyfe responded in a small voice. "It hurts like hell though." Lyfe heard Bellamy growled under his throat, and she knew what he was thinking. She looked over at him, and mouthed, "It'll be okay."

"I am so sorry about your pain. I am going to tell what procedures I have done and the recovery process, Lyfe." Clarke smoothed out the blanket and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You probably know what happened back at Anya's cave, and I am so sorry that you went through that. I cannot fathom why someone would do something such as that. Well, you had five major vaginal tears, along with several minor ones. I stitched them up, but since you did lost a lot of blood, Bellamy donated some of his." Lyfe looked at Bellamy with her violet eyes shimmering with tears, and said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Lyfe," he said and kissed her. "Anything." He kissed her on the soft spot behind her ear.

Clarke continued talking. "In addition, your ankle is severely sprained and is fractured as well. Your cuts were minor, and they won't scar. You have to stay in bed for a week, keeping your ankle iced and elevated so it can heel. Keep it wrapped too because it stabilizes it. If you have to get up, then Bellamy will carry you. The tears will heal quicker than the ankle, about five days, and the stitches will dissolve on their own. When you sit up in bed, put a small, soft pillow underneath so it won't hurt. Now, I feel uncomfortable saying this, but," Clarke blushed and was unable to finish, so Raven intervened.

"You can't have sex until the vagina is strong enough to handle it, and trust me, you two go at it like the world is going to end again. So give it a week. At least now we can get some sleep at night." That part was true enough, as the kids swore they heard Bellamy's and Lyfe's substantial erotic moaning and panting at night. Not to mention, the screaming of their names repeatedly. They had to deal with it, or get punched in the face by Bellamy. Murphy attempted to shut them up as he walked into their tent, and got left hooked. After that, nobody dared to intervene.

Bellamy gave the women a bemused expression, laughed, and said, "When it is good, it's _damn_ good." Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. "Lyfe, tell your man to shut up. He is very annoying."

"Hey! I love my very annoying man, Raven!" Lyfe playfully rebuked. "And, he happens to be right."

"Raven's right. Intercourse during the healing process will break the stitches, and you'll go through the same thing all over again. Plus, it may weaken the muscles. Lyfe, you have to stay overnight in the medical tent, and most of tomorrow. Just so we can keep an eye out for infection. Any infection can be fatal. If you feel okay in the afternoon, then you can be discharged. You will make a full recovery, despite the blood loss, and severity. I am going to prescribe pain killers, but only take it if it's too unbearable. Let me know if you need anything, or if you are having pain during the night, and I'll come right away. Good night." Clarke and Raven started to exit out the tent, but Clarke looked back at Bellamy, who was still at Lyfe's bedside.

"Bellamy, are you coming?" she asked, her one brow was raised.

"Is it alright that I stay here with her, Clarke? We promise we won't do anything. And if she needs your help, I'll get you." Bellamy had a hopeful look in his eyes as Clarke took him in. Bellamy was exhausted, purple smudges were under his eyes, and he looked like he was going to collapse, but Clarke knew he truly loved Lyfe, and she couldn't deny him keeping him away from her. So, she gave him a small smile, and nodded her approval.

"Thank you. And Clarke?" He asked as she went out the tent.

"Yeah?" She turned and looked at him, her blue eyes tearing from lack of sleep. She pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for saving her." Bellamy smiled his gratitude and forgiveness at Clarke, and Lyfe said as well, "Yes. Thank you Clarke. You are an angel." To Bellamy she said, "Try to get some sleep, my love. You need it." She gave him a good night kiss, then turned over to her left side, stuck a pillow in between her legs, and fell right to sleep.

"Good night, my beautiful queen," Bellamy whispered and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He pulled a cot right next to hers, got undressed, and laid in the bed. After a few moments of listening to Lyfe's delicate breathing, and the night sounds, he closed his eyes, and took Lyfe's hand into his. Bellamy knew that he, Lyfe, and his people were all safe and sound for now, but for how long?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Bellamy rose before Lyfe did, basking in the sun's glow, and the cool breeze ruffling his hair. He still had his job to do of monitoring the 100, and made sure that they were keeping up with the building of the cabins. The progress was hard and tedious, but they were on schedule. None of the kids knew how to build a home, only going by on tablet pictures from the ARK and integral instinct. A few of them couldn't even construct a proper tent. Already, Bellamy had one wall up of his and Lyfe's. The measuring of the logs, and grooving the depths was difficult, but well worth the effort. The cabins will keep them warm this upcoming winter. Each structure would be the size of an average sized bedroom, from the ARK. Working on the house kept him from getting raged at what happened the night before. He couldn't fathom what would have happened if he came a few minutes later. Whenever he thought about it, his brain was about to explode, and he felt bile rise. _It's all over, Bellamy_, an empowering thought in his head boomed. _It's all over_. _She is safe now._

"Bellamy," a young boy, no older than twelve, spoke up to him, and broke his concentration. "Does this look right to you?" He held up a log in which he was working on for Bellamy to inspect. Bellamy took a good look at it, studying and feeling all the grooves. He had to kneel down, so he could meet the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, it is fine, Skye. Just make sure all the logs are the same like this. When they are put together, it'll all be even." Bellamy handed back the log to Skye, and watched the kid scamper off back to the cabin he was working on. It was of shabby state, but it will hold. If his calculations were correct, and nobody goofed off, then the extension of the camp and the cabins will be finished within a month, or so Bellamy hoped.

When he went back into the medical tent a couple of hours later, Lyfe was up, and sitting on a small pillow, and reading the medical text she had gave Clarke. She smiled big when she seen Bellamy. "Hi there." How beautiful she looked in the sparkling sunlight, despite the vicious cuts, bruises, and grime. This was his love, his Queen, and no matter how Lyfe looked, battered or bruised, captivating and radiating (always to Bellamy), she will always be beautiful to him.

"Good morning to you too. Taking a break, Bell?" she asked him sweetly and placed the text on the small table beside the cot. She would give him her undivided attention.

Bellamy sank down on the edge of the bed, and he gave Lyfe an insatiable kiss, tasting every bit of her mouth, and relishing that delicious taste. She reciprocated, and she could feel Bellamy's heat radiating off of him and onto her. She leaned into him a bit. "How are we feeling today, Lyfe?" he murmured as he stroked her golden hair. His soft, warm lips traced her jawline, and went down her neck. She could feel his soft black hair brush against her skin. All of a sudden, Lyfe burst into tears, and she grabbed on to Bellamy with dear life. Her nails were digging deep into his jacket sleeves, and she felt his warm flesh underneath. He was surprised by her outburst, and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"What's the matter, Lyfe?" He asked, with deep concern furrowing his brows. "Does it hurt that bad, baby? Should I get Clarke? Have I done something?" He kissed her forehead, trying to console her, but she kept sobbing. "Please, tell me." He took her face in his hands, and gazed into her eyes. "Baby, tell me." They appeared to be a vibrant purple due to the redness and tears. _What a mesmerizing color._ She drew her face to the side, and continued to weep. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"All of this is my fault, Bellamy. If I hadn't gotten involved with you, and your people, none of this would have happened and your life wouldn't be in danger. The kids only tolerate me because of you, and now that I am mutilated, you probably don't find me attractive anymore. I've been so damn selfish, giving into my heart, and not my mind. I love you Bellamy, but I don't want to lose you. A life without you scares me. All of this disputing, all of the trauma, and tensions, the _pain_ is very horrible. Maybe you'd be better off with one of the girls here, as any of them will come to you in a heartbeat. And I should've stayed away when Anya told me to. At least, you'd be safe." Lyfe sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She looked up at Bellamy, who looked a little astounded. Then he lowered his eyes and shook his head lightly. He placed his hand on her cheek, and caressed her cheekbone. He had a smirk on his face, showing Lyfe that he would be hers. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her scar.

"None of this is your fault, Lyfe. What Tristan done to you was a merciless act. I am glad that I killed the bastard and Anya should be hanged. I was already involved when I first seen you, come hell or high water. If you didn't come that night, I would have tracked you down." Bellamy gave her a smile when she gave him a disbelieved look and a raised eyebrow. "I mean it, baby. I don't want or need anyone else, but you Lyfe. And the girls here are pretty much disposable, with the exception of a select few. You are my world, and I love you, and if the Grounders come for retaliation, then I will fight to the death for you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and protected. Our lives were already in danger when we dropped on the ground. Even on the ARK, life was dangerous. When we got here, all the kids ever done was fight, and now because of you, they are all at peace. Even Murphy, and he was such a cold hearted dick. Now, he is just a dick. These kids are now your people, and you should hear what they are saying to me about you, Lyfe." Bellamy took her hand in his, and gently caressed her delicate bones. He then took it to his mouth, his tongue ever so gently grazed her knuckles.

"Go on. Tell me, Bellamy," Lyfe prompted as he continued kissing her hand, then went up to the center of her elbow. "What did they say?" She was now curious, because she thought everyone secretly hated her. She entered their world without warning, and not fully knowing any of them. The only things that she knew were the things Bellamy shared. She brought along the danger when she fell for Bellamy, and she felt the pang of guilt. Not the guilt of falling for the enemy, but the guilt of endangering innocents.

"Oh, they were telling me that you are such a good person, and sweet. Down to earth. Octavia wants you as a sister, and she looks up to you. She is one that normally doesn't. She has always been a free spirit. Also, strong and beautiful, and will fight for what you believe in. A great leader, and my personal favorite, damn lucky." His lips curved into a sexy side smolder. "Damn lucky that I got you."

"I am _'damn'_ lucky to have you too." Lyfe said, smiling at him. "I love you, Bellamy." She kissed him on the cheek, her spirits picking up a little bit. "Do you still find me attractive though? _Beautiful_?" She looked down at her sliced up wrists which were bandaged. A little bit of blood absorbed into the cotton. "Right now, I don't feel it."

"Oh, God, _yes_," Bellamy emphasized, and he kissed the cuts on her face. His breath felt sweet on her face and neck. "Fuck that Tristan for doing something so evil. And Anya too. Do you know how much I want you right now, Lyfe? It is taking every fiber of my body to not give in, and I am only fighting it because of the damn stitches, and I don't want to hurt you. I know you're fighting it too because you are ready to jump me at any moment. Last night and this morning is first time we gone without. You will always be beautiful to me Lyfe, and whether or not you believe it yourself, you are. I love you, but I guess we can just fool around until you're better." He looked at her, desire in his dark eyes, and his heart was pounding with want. His smile was devilish and sexually stimulating.

"Hmm . . . . and it'll be better than ever," Lyfe teased, as she brought Bellamy down with her on the cot. They started kissing one another, deeply and uncontrollably. Lyfe got the jacket off of him, and her fingers trailed up his defined arms, feeling their strength and warmth. Bellamy pulled the blanket down so he can kiss her down on her breasts, and flat stomach. The tip of his tongue licked little circles around her naval, and Lyfe left out a little squeal. She felt him go even lower, as his heat flowed inside of her, making her feel incredible, pleasurable, and light. _How can this man be so damn powerful?_ She thought in wonderment. _He's mine!_ A moan of pure ecstasy escaped from her lips, and her whole body purred at his immaculate touch. Bellamy gave her even more to moan as he love bit the inside of her firm thighs, her skin moist with perspiration. She felt his lips trail up her body, and made their way to hers. Her hands clutched tightly to his shoulders, and the strong impulse of ripping his shirt off which clung to his sculpted body like a second skin due to sweat, nearly overwhelmed her. If she did, then they would not be able to control their next act. Lyfe wanted Bellamy, she hungered and thirsted for him, but it was still too fragile to let it happen. _Damn you, Anya. Try to ruin my life will you?_ Lyfe thought angrily, but she hid it with a seductive smile as Bellamy looked at her. His expression was of pure amusement. "Are you ever pretty," he breathed. He kissed her hard on her mouth, and she begun to tremble in excitement. All that she ever wanted, ever needed, and ever lusted in a man, was right there with her. When Bellamy tighten his grip on her waist, and kissed right above her bikini line, she let out a deep gasp, and allowing his full sensation taking over her body._ If this is incredible now,_ she thought_, I cannot imagine what it'll be like when we actually make love again. _ The thought caused tingles down her spine.

"Oh! Bellamy we should stop before something happens." Lyfe let Bellamy collapse beside her on the cot, but he continued kissing her. "I don't want to stop," he whispered breathlessly in her ear. "I need and want more of you. Don't you want me too?" His lips just grazed the end of her clavicle, and his dominant voice made her blood pulse quicken in speed, and she swore the civilians outside could hear it.

"Always," she replied, barely audible. Bellamy gave her a filthy smirk, and pressed his lips onto hers. His tongue slipped through, fully tasting her, and he let out a moan. As he continued kissing her, his hand slid up on the side of her thigh, feeling the hard bruises, and tensing at the memory of the previous night. He squeezed his eyes shut to void it out, and unintentionally, his fingers clasped a little too hard. His breath became hard and ragged. Anything to block out the tragedy and guilt.

"Ow, Bellamy. You're hurting me," Bellamy heard her cry out, and loosened his grasp. He felt like he just punched her in the heart. Where the bruises were, a new patch of red covered them. _Why couldn't you come sooner, Bellamy? You've done this to her. You caused her pain. If you love her, then why did you let this happen? You are such an idiot. A monster. _A cold, twisted voice in his head spoke to him. _You don't deserve her_.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Before Bellamy could finish, Lyfe kissed him softly on his scar above his lip, then the mole by the corner of his mouth, and took his face in her hands. "It's okay, Bellamy. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you. But, everything is fine now. Our nightmare is over. Here." Lyfe placed her hand on top of his, and brought it up to her hip. She gave him a comforting, loving look. "It doesn't hurt when you touch the bruises. It feels better actually, Bellamy." Her forehead touched his, and she whispered, "Because of you, I am here. _ALIVE_. And I will be eternally grateful for that." She traced his jaw with her fingertips, and delicately kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered. "I _love_ you."

"I love you, too, Lyfe," He said, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I won't let anything or anyone come in between us ever again. I promise."

When Clarke came in, she seen the two of them laying on the cot in total bliss. Instead of surprising them, she stood there and smiled. She was glad to see that Lyfe was feeling better. After she left the medical tent the night before, Clarke reconciled with Finn, and now they were back together, like how a couple should be together. She couldn't been happier, and last night she shown Finn exactly that.

"_Finn," Clarke him told the night prior, her eyes watering. "I've realized that I was a complete monster to you. I didn't realized how important you are to me, and how much I truly love you, until after you left with the others. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I couldn't run this camp without your help and support. I was just too blind in my own tangled emotions, that I left you in the dark. I am so sorry Finn. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Or am I too late?" With her hands embracing his face, sweet like a child's but matured like a man's, the warmth of his skin nearly burned her. "I love you, Finn Collins."_

"_You can never be too late Princess," Finn consoled her. "I will always wait for you, Clarke. May the moon meets the sea, and into eternity. I love you my princess." Before long, they found themselves under the covers._

"Hi," Clarke said as she walked up to the cot. Lyfe and Bellamy quickly stood up from the bed, disbelieving that they been caught again. _How the hell does Clarke do that?_ Bellamy thought and he suddenly felt self-conscious of his sweat soaked shirt. Quickly, he thrown his jacket back on, still very much tensed. Because of the swift movement, fiery pain shot up Lyfe's bandaged ankle, but she just flinched a little. She let out a tiny groan, and was trying to be brave in front of the two of them. Bellamy seen this, and his heart shattered to see his Queen suffer. He lightly kissed the top of her head to ease her. If a shooting star lit the sky at that moment, he'd wish for all of her pain to go away. _If only one came_, he thought sadly. _And, blew up all of the Grounders._

"You don't have to hide being afraid, of being in pain from us, Lyfe. Let it out, if you need to. It's alright." Bellamy gave her hand a squeeze, and seen a single teardrop trickle down her cheek. He caught it with his knuckle before it splattered.

"I just came to check up on you, to see if everything's healing alright. I have to peek inside though." Clarke glanced over at Bellamy, who was getting off the cot. "I'll be back after Clarke checks up on you, Lyfe." He gave a few quick kisses on her lips, and she wrapped her arm around the nape of his neck, holding him back. Her fingers tangled in his messy hair.

"You don't have to go, Bellamy. I want you to stay," Lyfe pleaded gently, and batted her long lashes. Bellamy, defenseless by the two women, sat down on the cot beside hers. "Cute. I might learn something though." He watched Clarke quietly and calmly as he could (without raging about Anya and Tristan) as she examined Lyfe's vagina. His eyes swept over her, making damn sure that she was comfortable and in the best care. Clarke was a little confused that she was very wet and warm, but thought nothing much of it. _Bellamy has that effect._ After a few minutes, she was finished, and began to check on the cuts, the ankle, and the bruises. So far, everything seemed to be in proper healing order, and her examination was over.

"Well, Lyfe, you are extremely lucky. You're a '_medical miracle_' as my mom would say. To be honest, I was really afraid that we were going to lose you." Clarke sucked in her breath when she seen Bellamy's piercing look at her, his mouth in a tense line. She continued on. "However, I am glad that you made it. Everything looks great and some of the cuts inside are already healed. There is no threat of infection, but like Raven said last night, no sex for a week." Clarke paused with a slight smile, and affixed her eyes back to Bellamy. "But . . . since it is already healing fairly quickly, you can have it two days earlier. However, you still need to stay in bed for a week because of the ankle. It is still swollen, and I have noticed that it is hurting you because you hardly move it. If you need to get out of your tent, Bellamy will carry you wherever you need to go. Or you could use a crutch. When you wash up, you can take the wrap off and let it soak in warm water. It will heal and feel better as well. Just wrap it back up when you are done. Do not stand on it until it is completely healed. Also, if you ever need or want to talk about what happened, I am here, or any of the other women in the camp. It seems though you have your biggest rock right next to you, and may not need counseling." Clarke watched Lyfe's reaction as she smiled at Bellamy with such tenderness and love, and her violet eyes were sparkling.

"You're right, Clarke. And we are happy that you gave us such good news. I feel a lot better already, due to your care. Thank you." She gave Clarke a warm smile, and to Bellamy, she said quietly, "And because of you."

"You can leave if you want, but I'd recommend putting on some clothes before you do. If you need anything else, just let me know," said Clarke, and she left the tent. Lyfe then called her back in.

"Yes?" Clarke asked her as she stood in the opening. Lyfe smiled at her and said, "Thank you again, Clarke."

"You're most welcome, Lyfe. I am glad that the nightmare's over."

"I better get Octavia to pick out some clothes for you. She is better at that stuff then I am." Bellamy recalled that when he and his sister lived on the ARK, O helped their mother mend and make clothes for the residents. They were not the most fashionable, or best quality, but on the ARK, you did with what you had. In fact, Octavia had a jumper that was altered for several years, so she could wear it.

"I am not choosy, Bell. Just have her bring the loose black deerskin pants and the matching short sleeve shirt. They'll be a lot more comfortable to lay in bed with," Lyfe said as she gestured the cot in which she laid on. "This is not very comfy." That part was true enough, as the cot was hard and stiff.

"Okay, baby. I'll be back in a few minutes and I will help you get back to our tent." Bellamy kissed her forehead and took off. Soon, Octavia came in with the garments Lyfe wanted. Lyfe quickly got the top on, and very carefully slipped into the pants so her ankle wouldn't jolt. She fingered comb her golden hair and braided it to make it as neat as possible, and washed her face with the water O bought. Octavia watched her in silence, taking in everything, then she spoke up.

"You know, you made my brother very happy. At first, I wasn't so sure of you Lyfe, because you were different, but you're just like the rest of us. Trying to find the will to survive. Bellamy is the only one that truly matters to me, Jasper too, if you can believe it, and now that he has found love on this hellhole of a planet, everything is so much better. He is now so full of life, and happiness, and I have never seen him like this. He was happy when he raised me, don't get me wrong, but he was always on edge. A lot of it had to do with the fear of the Guard discovering me in the floor. Well, Bellamy took me to a dance one night because he wanted me to experience a regular teenage life, and that is how I was discovered. After that, our mom got floated, Bellamy went from being a top guard to janitor, and I was locked up for the sin of existing. When he heard that I was going to the ground, he fought his way to be on the dropship, just so he can protect and watch over me. Until he met you, he was such a dick, always rebelling against the ARK's politics. Yet, I never agreed to them either. He practically done things half assed down here. Nearly cost him his own life. You went through a lot in your life too. It had to be horrible being in a tribe where all they did was kill, and you wanted nothing to do with it. I can I am so sorry about what happened to you last night, and nobody should not have to experience that. So, I am glad you are here, Lyfe and thank you for giving joy to my brother. You are the key to his heart." Octavia impulsively gave the other woman a hug to show her deep gratitude, her arms showing the similar strength that Bellamy possessed. Lyfe smiled at the kind gesture, and giggled at the first time when she herself impulsively hugged Bellamy. It felt like a lifetime ago. Then, she got serious with his little sister.

"It was horrible with the Grounders, and I rebelled against their way of life. It sickened me immensely, and the memories will haunt me. I left because what they were doing to others was wrong and immoral. Can you imagine your life with nothing but unjustifiable killing? I can't do that, nor do I want to. Every life has a purpose, and there has to be a solid reason for your time to go. Then, there was Tristan. Just between you and me Octavia, I was supposed to marry Tristan, but I refused because he was so evil, and I will never love him. Have I done so, it would have been indescribable. It would have ruined me. Plus, he killed other men for even _looking_ at me. Bellamy doesn't know this, but I do plan to tell him soon. Last night was a nightmare, and I thought I was going to die. If death was the only way out, than I was already. But, my very lost thought was of Bellamy. Like the princes from long ago fairy tales, your brother came and rescued me, and on a horse! He risked his life and Finn's and Jasper's for me. I will be eternally indebted to those brave men, and what they went through. Anya was and still is a stone hearted bitch, and will kill at any given opportunity. She was always like that. When we were growing up, she was mean to me, physically pushing, scratching, spitting, and pulling my hair, and expected me to fight back. I didn't though because I knew even as a little girl I wanted to be good. I just ignored it, and while we were being trained to become warriors, I usually left and started looking for animals and studying plants. I loved doing the nature thing, and realized that as soon as I left, I'd dedicate my life to helping others with illnesses and injuries. I did help some of my former people to heal after battles, but it also disgusted me. Why help them if they're just going to harm and kill again? It was then I realized that I was not going to be a Grounder anymore or a member of a damned tribe. So, on my 21st birthday a couple of months ago, I left the Grounders forever. I was actually planning on heading to the ocean where a completely different group of souls inhabited. They are led by a woman named, Luna, and was completely different. I was still with Anya when I saw your ship crashed. You came out first, looking so happy and jubilant to be on Earth again. For a few seconds, it blurred as the others descended out. It felt like everything was in slow motion, and not making any kind of sense. Then, _he_ appeared. When I first seen Bellamy, I was deeply entranced, and fallen in love right away. It happened so unexpected and fast, that I couldn't fight it. And I didn't want to. It felt like all of the dead weight on my shoulders was lifted, and my heart was finally healing from the death of my parents. Bellamy might have told you about how Anya's parents killed mine because they too revolted." Lyfe stopped momentarily to see if Octavia understood. She nodded, and told her to go on. "My parents were great people, and I can still hear the screams while they were being executed. Death by a thousand stabs and slashes. It was unfair and unthinkable. Well, anyways, I went out every day just to see him, in secrecy, and he was the one that initiated first. I should have ran, but I didn't. I just stood there stupidly, weak in the knees. I had a feeling though that he wouldn't raise his gun at me. I didn't want to pose as a threat, especially with the peace bond. He was angry at first, but he quickly softened. After that first meeting at the pond that sunny afternoon, I knew I had to stay. Bellamy was the star I was wishing on, and nothing else mattered to me but him. He given me a whole new lease on life, Octavia. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead. I've never been happier in my life." After that, Lyfe seen Octavia in tears. Her impact from her experiences made her emotional, and O was one that tried to cover her emotions.

"You are so strong Lyfe and I now have a whole new level of admiration for you. Last night was really hard for Bell. He was absolutely hysterical, and upset. I couldn't even calm him. He even said that if you didn't make it, he'd kill himself because he couldn't live without you. That right there shows how much he truly loves you."

"Bellamy said that?" Lyfe asked, not fully grasping it. "Wow." Bellamy came in to the tent at that moment. He cleaned up, and put on fresh clothes. "I meant every word, and like I said before Lyfe, you are my world." He walked up to her and gently kissed her. "I won't let go of you," he whispered, his hand on her upper arm, lightly grasping it. She smiled up at him, and said softly, "I won't let you go Bell."

Octavia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Okay. I get that I am not wanted here." She got off the cot and was about to leave. "I'll see you at dinner tonight Lyfe. Bellamy, thanks for _not_ acknowledging me. You're such a gentleman." Octavia slapped her big brother on the side of the head, making Lyfe laugh. "I'll see you tonight as well." Octavia ran off, leaving the two of them behind.

"Ready to go?" He asked, as he picked Lyfe up in his arms. She nodded, and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Before he carried her to their tent, he wanted to show her the cabin that he was constructing for them. Lyfe's eyes widen in total surprise. The cabin was sturdy, and was going to be larger than the others, but it only had one lonely wall against the grey sky.

"I know it's only one wall-," Lyfe cut him off and praised, "It is astounding! I can't wait to live in it! It will be a lot better than freezing this winter." She looked at the solitary wall, but soon it will be complete. Bellamy was working hard on their cabin. "I can't wait," she repeated looking back at him in smiles.

"Me either, Lyfe," Bellamy agreed, and his eyes had that playful gleam. "I am gonna work on it more after I put you down in our tent."

"You think I could watch you?" Lyfe sweetly asked. "I just want to see how you build a house."

"Alright, but I might not get any work done because I may get distracted," he teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You won't even know that I am watching," she chided and kissed him back.

Bellamy placed Lyfe down on a removed seat from the ship, and continued his work on the cabin. Lyfe was quiet, and only talked in whispered tones to some of the other women in the camp. It was then from the corner of her eye, she seen Murphy and Finn approached Bellamy. They didn't look too happy whatever it was that they were discussing. Suddenly, Bellamy threw down the log he was working on and cursed. He ran a hand through his curls and rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation.

"The Grounders are going to retaliate for last night, at least Anya is. We just spoke to one of her guards, and he told us this. What happened to the peace alliance we made with them? Isn't that still in effect?" Finn asked nervously. "If not, then we are seriously fucked." _Might as well be back in lock up._

"Yeah, Bellamy. One of the Grounders arched Myles when were out hunting a few minutes ago. The Princess is taking care of him now. Got him pretty damn close to the heart. She says he may not make it." Murphy didn't look like he was shaken up by it or maybe he was, but from where Lyfe was sitting, she couldn't tell. But, poor Myles! He was such a sweet kid, if a little pressing. He didn't cause harm, and certainly didn't deserve that from the Grounders.

"They've been violating the terms right after we settled them. Problem was, we didn't act strong enough on it. The bridge bought us time, and it'll take a week for them to get here prepared. I think the real problem's Anya. If we can bring her down, then the other Grounders' powers will cease," said Bellamy. "She is not going to get away with her monstrosity. Not after what she done to Lyfe. Or to us." He looked behind him, to look at the woman he nearly lost. His protection and survival for Lyfe and his people were the two most important things to him. "Training for combat will start tonight. In order for Anya to be overthrown, fear and procrastination _will not_ be options."

Lyfe heard the hatred in his voice for Anya, and she could not blame him. Anya was a monster. Yet, the over powering guilt washed over her once more. Because of her, her new people were going to embark in a war again with the life she tried so desperately to leave behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were helter-skelter, and the activity of the camp was thick with tension and edginess. The training continued and every time Lyfe seen Bellamy prep the others, it caught her breath in her throat. Even though he was confident and oh so sure, the prickle of worry infected her mind. There was always a great chance of a miss shot. She knew she had to do something before a massive bloodbath occurred. And she had to do it _now._ _Who I am and who I need to be for the survival and welfare of these kids and Bellamy are two very different things._ This thought gave her the confidence, power, and strength to do the unfathomable. These were kids, though some a few years younger than she, were going to fight with experienced warriors. People who actually _killed_ others for a living, and took pleasure in doing so. Lyfe will put her life on the brink for the 100, and her deep devoted love for Bellamy and her new people will be tested. Lyfe was always in the shadows, always wanting to do what was virtuous, but now, she needed to do something that was no reflection of her. _I need to kill Anya before she kills all of us. God forgive me._

"Bellamy, I think I want to go the pond and bathe. Then, go hunting for food. My ankle is strong enough to limp on it." Lyfe watched Bellamy's expression as it went from a smile to a grim line, and his eyes casted down. "I'd like to go alone as well, since you are busy with construction and running things, plus the training," she added, and gathered up a few toiletries to take. Bellamy was cautious and more protective of her now, ever since the abduction and frightening brutality three nights ago. His eyes were always on her, making sure that she was safe. Yet, he also knew that Lyfe wanted to help the group, and he had to respect that. He was still greatly concerned for her safety, only because he didn't want to lose her, and he loved her. She was going to kill Anya on her own, and alone. She didn't want to risk anyone else's life, especially the man that she loved. It was her fault that the Grounders were planning to attack, and so she didn't want anyone else sacrificed because of her.

"I don't know Lyfe. It's very dangerous out there, especially with your sister planning a war. I just don't want anything to happen to you. It was hell for me when I nearly lost you, and it will be _devastating_ if I did lose you. I can't live my life with you. Just promise me you'll be real careful out there, and bring a gun, and the radio. I know you don't like to shoot, but I will feel a lot better if you do." Bellamy kissed her, and handed her the extra gun he kept in the tent.

"Only shoot when you feel there is absolute danger." He had been giving Lyfe excellent one-on-one sharpshooting lessons, vital for protection and survival, when she relocated into the camp. Her former people were afraid of guns, as they believe that one shot will cause Mount Weather to wipe them all out. It was an old legend, with questionable truth.

"I promise Bellamy. I wish we didn't have to get involved with Anya. She gets vicious when things don't go her way. Don't forget, I _was_ a Grounder." She seen Bellamy rolled his eyes upward, and he said in a whisper, "Yeah, I know. But I don't care. I never put it against you. You are a good person, much better than I am-"

"Hey, who kept the majority of these kids _ALIVE?_ And who watches over his little sister, and raised her right? We all did things we are not proud of, but we did them because we _had_ to. No one is perfect, not even me. You are a good man, Bellamy Blake, and don't you ever forget that." She gave him a bright, loving, and empowering smile, and her arms tighten around his neck. She gave him a passionate kiss, and felt his strong arms enclose around her.

"Well, Clarke helps out a lot, but O is a strong woman now. I guess I done some things right." Bellamy gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart. I needed that." He continue to plant subtle, yet pleasurable kisses all over her face. _This woman is so caring and sweet._

"Hmm. . . you are most welcome." Lyfe kissed him. "Well, I'll be back soon enough, Bell. I love you, Baby." Lyfe said soothingly. _I wish that I didn't have to leave you_. After she hoisted her hunting knife and the radio to her hip, and gun to her shoulder, she limped lamely out of the tent, and little pricks of pain tingled her ankle, but she tolerated it. Bellamy's face saddened and he sighed. _She is in too much damn pain. I can't let her go by herself._ He caught up with her in three strides, and Lyfe stopped, and gave him a puzzled gaze.

"Bellamy, what . . .?" Lyfe was quieted by his strong kiss, which caused a murmur as he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. He gently pulled back and he framed her face with his hands. "Let me take you to the pond, Lyfe." When she tried to protest, he whispered, "I love you, and I can see that your leg is still in pretty bad shape, as it has only been three days. I'd be insane if I let you go alone. I can't lose you again." As Lyfe looked up at him, she realized that he was not going to let her go, just like he always promised her. _How can I hurt him this way?_ She thought dismally. _ It breaks his heart to see me like this, and mine to see him depressed_. Lyfe pushed back a few black curls that fallen over his forehead, and she gave him a soft kiss on that little scar that she loved so much.

"My leg looks worse than it is, Bell. Really. I won't be gone for more than an hour. I will be fine." Lyfe lied, and she was trying her hardest to fake that she wasn't suffering, but was failing. She couldn't stand on her left ankle by itself without it wobbling, and having stabs of pain run through it, and subconsciously, she winced. Bellamy seen this, and raised an eyebrow at her. His strong arms encircled her waist so he can help her retain balance. His eyes were full of sympathy, and he sensed that something was wrong.

"Lyfe, I have been around long enough to tell that someone is suffering, and please, do not deny that you are. Even Clarke said that you should stay in bed until it healed. Even though we don't take orders from her, I still think we should listen." Bellamy caressed the healing cut on her cheek. "Please, just let me carry you, and if you still want or need to be alone, then I will respect that. Just do not make it hard on yourself just to please me. I don't understand why you want to be alone, Lyfe." Bellamy looked deep in her violet eyes to make her understand where he was coming from. _Did I do something? Maybe I've been too focused on the fucking Grounders, and not enough on her._ If that was the case, then he deserved her wanting to leave. A million other thoughts shattered his mind, and each one was harsher than the last.

"Sometimes, Bellamy," Lyfe started to explain gently, "A woman needs to think by herself." She saw the hurt in his earth brown eyes. "It has nothing to do with you, believe me." As she looked up at him, he looked like he witnessed a tragic event. "You can carry me to the pond. I need to tell you some things that I have been holding off."

"What things?" asked Bellamy, in a confused manner. "I guess I will find out soon enough." _ Lyfe can't take anymore crap and this camp. She is finally leaving me. I'll die without her. I better get my shit together before I let that happen._

Bellamy carried her to the pond, and after Lyfe stripped down to her underwear, she washed up quickly. The water was like ice to her bare skin, so she wasn't in there very long. For Bellamy though, that was more than enough. His eyes locked on the sparkling diamond-like water droplets that clung and rolled down her bare back, and they followed the soft curvature of her body. Bellamy's eyes widen, and a dirty smile stretched across his face. He was fantasizing about licking those drops off, one by one. All too soon, she turned her head around, snapping him from his wet daydream, and called to him, "I am done."

When he placed her down on the grass after she dressed and rewrapped her ankle, he sat down beside her, his long legs bent at the knees. He affixed his eyes on her, taking in her beauty, her tenderness, and he smiled. He was falling more in love with Lyfe every moment. _Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad,_ he thought. Yet, he wasn't too sure.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked as he put his arm around her and drew her close. He gave her a kiss on her temple, then her mouth. She looked at him, then she poured out about her engagement to Tristan, and her concocted plans of killing Anya. Lyfe would go to Anya's cave, convince her that she and Bellamy had broken up, wanting to be accepted back into the tribe, and when she embraced her evil sister in a close hug, she would stab her in the heart. Bellamy took this all in and exhaled sharply. For a long time, he was silent, not knowing what to think, but gathered his composure. He shook his head, the curls falling over his forehead, and exhaled.

"Why didn't you tell me before about Tristan? I would have understood Lyfe. You know you can share anything with me." He wiped away the tears that trickled down her face. He wasn't angry, but he was a little stunned. "As for the plan, it is highly dangerous. It's not worth the risk. The risk of _losing_ you. I just got you back, and I don't want or need to go through that nightmare ever again. Like I said before, I will put my life in the fire for you, and if it does come down to war, then we will be well prepared. As we speak, Raven and Jasper are making grenades, bombs, and a minefield just outside the walls. So, we need to be careful where we step when we go back, if the mines are activated. But why did you keep Tristan a secret? Please tell me that you didn't love him." Bellamy deeply groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Because I was afraid Bellamy that something would happen. And, it nearly did. He was coming to the camp three nights ago and he was going to slaughter you, with me watching. In your sleep. He was going to kill everyone else after he murdered you. Then, set the camp afire. He believed that you were the reason why I didn't marry him. He was purely immoral, and that was the true reason. And no, I did not love him, never did. I only love you, and will _always_ love you, no matter what. I will love you beyond the moon and sea, and into infinity. Even if I didn't have you, I would have still ran. Well, Anya was speculating the grounds, along with Tristan, and when they got close enough, that is when she took me. They thought it be better if they killed me, and you suffering would be more than satisfying to them. It would have brought everyone in the camp down. Lowering all of the defenses. Anya takes pleasure in Sadist acts, and her cruelty will never stop until she is dead. The Grounders' powers will also dissipate because they'd have no one to follow. Unless, they decide on a new leader for the tribe, yet the majority are only brainwashed into the evil, and the rest are pure evil. Do I want to kill her? No, but if it means amity for the rest of us, then I am greatly willing to take that risk, Bellamy. If we go to war, then we are lowering ourselves to be like the Grounders. That is what Anya wants. Is that _something_ you want?" Lyfe looked at him then, with her purple eyes seeking the answer she wanted to hear.

"I don't want to be like the Grounders, Lyfe. You know that, but I cannot let anything ruin our chances of survival. Like I said before, we are well prepped for a war with Anya. We don't want to go to war, and you and I both know that. And if you act on this plan that you have, then there is a great risk that you'll not make it. I cannot breathe without you Lyfe, and if you go than I go." Bellamy gave her a tight squeeze, and kissed her hair that was still damp. "I love you, and I will be _damned_ if anything happens to you, baby. How can a king survive without his queen?" He gave her a sweet smile then, and she took his face in her delicate hands. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and touched her forehead with his. Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "I love you too, and our people. That is why I _need_ to do this, for us. You have to trust me on this. Everything will be alright, Bell. I promise."

Bellamy resented the idea of her going alone, but she was persistent. Whatever she looked at him with those violet eyes with the long, dark lashes, his heart melted, and he gave in. _Geez, Bell. You sure have gotten soft these past two months_. Then he thought of something that will make him feel better about her decision.

"I trust you completely, but I do not trust _them_ out there. I am allowing you to fulfill your quest, Lyfe. But on one condition. I need to go follow you, and have Miller, Clarke, Finn, and Jasper come along for back up." When she tried to protest, he added, "They are well trained to go into combat if need be. Hopefully, it won't come down to that."

Lyfe's eyebrow raised a little and she asked in a quiet tone, "Why is Clarke coming?" Although she had no problem with the other blond, Bellamy was certain that'd she accompany them. Bellamy scoffed, taking her question as a form of jealousy, which was not the case. "Oh, Lyfe. Clarke is coming just in case one of us needs her medical assistance. You'll be ahead of us, and will not be there to help us out if something does happen." _She is so cute when she is serious._

"Which is _exactly_ the reason of why you shouldn't come along. Then, it will be on me. I can't live with that, Bellamy. I can't lose you too." Lyfe linked her arm through his, and she rested on his shoulder. As if she didn't want to forget his scent, she breathed it in, her heart racing from it. _He smells like warm blood and sweat._ _A perfect combination._ He tucked her underneath his chin, and kissed the top of her head.

"Lyfe, we don't abandon our own, and I promise you, I will be okay out there."

Two mornings later, the day where Lyfe, Bellamy, and the others were supposed to venture out into the wild unknown, Lyfe was throwing up. She didn't know the reason, but after the violent bursts, and besides the burning sensation in her throat, she felt fine. Of course, deep down, she knew of what it could be, and Bellamy was skeptical about letting her go. In fact, he was totally against it. Nonetheless, she convinced him that she was alright to fulfill the job.

"Just a bad wild onion from last night. It happens." Was what she told him, after calming him down. _Yeah, wild onions my ass. _Lyfe thought realistically. She calculated the time frame between now and the first time Bellamy and she slept together. _Yep. Just as I thought_, she surmised. _When the correct timing comes, I will share the news with Bellamy, but not now. Not until this whole mess has been cleaned up. I pray to God that it will be all over soon. _

Before the small group disembarked on the potentially dangerous trek in the mid-morning light, Clarke stopped into Bellamy's and Lyfe's tent just to talk to her. She wanted to make amends with Lyfe, and she was not looking for acceptance of apology, but perhaps listen to what she had to say. The last thing that they needed was to be enemies due to Clarke's tangled emotions. Clarke was ashamed of herself for the way she treated Lyfe, and she made Bellamy happy. So, who was she to infract between the two of them simply because she acted like a jealous teenager?

"Oh, hey Clarke," Lyfe greeted with a smile. "What's up?" She was fixing her hair by braiding the sides and then pulling them back, and securing with a thin leather string. _Wow, she is so crazy beautiful, and graceful._ _Majestic, even._ _No wonder Bellamy has his heart stolen._ _She really is the queen._ Clarke thought, with a touch of envy. _No, stop that._ _You are here to settle things, remember?_

Clarke drew in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, her lips puckering at the movement. She sat down on the edge of the bed, than quickly got up because of the _'activity'_ that occurs under the warm covers. _Awkward, uncomfortable move, Griffin,_ she thought with blushed cheeks. However, Lyfe did not seem to notice that.

"Lyfe, I just came in to tell you that I am remorseful for the way I treated you, and for the cruel things that I said. I hope you can forgive me. Not that I am expecting you to. I didn't want anyone to take my place." She placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder which felt hollow under her palm, yet it was a gesture of truce. Lyfe averted her eyes from the shiny piece of scrap metal she used as a mirror to the hand of Clarke. Unintentionally, she stiffened, but was not offended.

"You do not need to apologize because you didn't know me, Clarke, and because of where I came from. I am used to it. I must admit though, it did hurt me. If you want to know, a few of the other girls here are not so nice to me. Yet, you are the first to come face to face, and asking for forgiveness. That takes a lot of courage, and I respect you for that. No one can ever take your place. These kids wouldn't have survived without you, and you know that. And, also, it was mostly because of Bellamy." The Queen gave her a little knowing smirk.

"Bellamy? Why would it be about Bellamy?" Clarke asked in a suspicious tone. _What is she getting at?_

"Please," Lyfe snorted and drew her wide violet eyes upward for drama. "I didn't miss your expression when you observed him on my first day, then gave me a spiteful look. You were in love with him, and yes, it was very obvious. I don't blame you though. Bellamy is about the sexiest man _alive_." She stopped and sighed dreamily. "Tell you what. How about we just drop everything and start fresh? When we are fighting Anya today, we can't be enemies with one another. We need to be allies," said Lyfe, and went back to applying charcoal around her vibrant eyes. When she was finished, she turned around to face the other blond. Her makeup was done just over the lids and were lined with black. It brought out her wondrous hue.

"That sounds awesome, and since you know a lot about natural cures and treatments, how about being my medical partner? I am positive with us working together, there will be few illnesses. Think of it as my peace offering for the crap I put you through. And you were right about Bellamy. But Finn has my heart."

"Finn's a wonderful guy, and he is very lucky. You fixed me up, saved me Clarke. I am extremely gratified for that, and Bellamy is too. I would love to work with you. We would make one hell of a team I think." She quickly got up and gave Clarke a big hug, and Clarke squeezed back hard, like they were long last friends. It was then Lyfe, her ankle still a little weak, stumbled to the waste bucket, and retched. _Damn it. Not again._ She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and took a sip of water to clean her mouth out. To get rid of the acidic, vile taste the bile left behind. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "It's been going on all morning. I am fine, other than that." _I am_ _far from fine. I don't know if I am brave enough to go out there today. I am so afraid of what may happen. What the hell have I gotten myself and these kids into? And Bellamy?_

Clarke raised an alarmed eyebrow at her, the realization hitting her, and whispered, "You're pregnant." It was more of a question, then a simple statement. Lyfe, her eyes filled with affirmation, and nodded. "Please, do not tell anyone," she begged, as her hand rubbed her forehead. "Especially Bellamy. He won't let me go if he knew."

"But, he has the right to know, Lyfe. He is going to figure it out, if he hasn't already," Clarke told Lyfe matter-of-factly. "Though, I think he would be overjoyed, not upset. What I don't understand is how I missed this when I was examining you."

Lyfe looked up into her crystalline blue eyes, and said in a firm tone, "I know he will be overjoyed, but he will not let me risk myself out there if he knew. You know that. I will tell him, Clarke. After Anya is gone, okay? If he knew already, he will be completely out of it. He is still not settled about us going out there today. The only reason why he is having us go is because this is something that has to be done. God knows what may happen. Just promise me you won't say _anything_, to _anyone_. And, as for you missing my condition, your mind was completely focused and set on saving my life. In addition, the intense injuries masked it. But, not one word." Clarke sighed in defeat and nodded. It was then Bellamy came into the tent, looking like a handsome soldier with the gun over his broad shoulders, and hatchet attached to his hip. The radio antennae stuck out in his front pocket of his pants. His dark eyes darted back and forth between the two women standing a few feet in front of him.

"Clarke, what are you doing in here?" He asked in a clipped tone, his eyes never leaving their gaze at Lyfe. To Bellamy, she looked flustered and upset, and his face darkened when he glanced at Clarke. _What the hell did you do to her Clarke?_ He rushed over to Lyfe, and put his arms around her, his fingertips grazing the nape of her slender neck. "Is everything good, Lyfe?" He asked softly. His breath felt sweet on her cheek. "I forgot to ask you about your ankle earlier. Will it be alright today? You can always change your mind, baby."

"Clarke offered me to be her medical partner, and I accepted, Bell. And the ankle is nearly fully healed, so it'll be okay. And, no, I am not changing my mind. We are going, and that's that," she replied, trying to keep calm, and from bursting out, "_I am going to have your child, and I am scared as shit!"_ But she didn't, and she hid her fear behind her glittering smile. Instinctively, she placed her hand on lower abdomen, and it kept her at bay. Bellamy noticed this, but said nothing. Instead, he just took her in his arms again.

"Okay, have it your way, Lyfe. As for the medical partner thing, that is awesome, my pretty queen. I should get sick more often, just so I can get examined by a cute doctor," he teased, the light returning to his eyes. He kissed her on the lips. She giggled, and told him in a serious tone, "Don't get sick on me, baby. I need you. We all need you. Without you, none of us would be here." The air clung to the noun _'baby' _like it clung to humidity and Clarke taking a deep breath, as Lyfe looked over Bellamy's shoulder at her. "Not a word," she mouthed. _She really does love Bellamy, doesn't she? She is doing her damn best to protect him,_ Clarke thought with a half-smile. For a few minutes, the couple were immersing themselves with kisses. Clarke faced the other way so they had their moment in secrecy.

"We better get going, if we want to be back by sunset. You ready?" Bellamy asked. "I just gave last minute instructions to Monty and Raven so things can run smoothly." The women followed him out, with Lyfe clasping his hand tightly, and met up with Finn, Jasper, and Miller at the gate. All of the other kids who were not in the party gathered around them. They whispered in low tones, and all had the penetrating frighten looks plastered to their faces. Raven ran up to Miller and gave him a hard kiss, as the two of them were starting to go out. Lyfe heard her say to him, "Be strong out there today babe." _I hope I can pull this through. For the kids, for the child, for Bellamy, and the ones who are willing to sacrifice their lives today. If this fails, we all fail._

"Don't get yourself killed out there, buddy," Monty told Jasper in a concerned way. He quickly gave Jasper a hug, and Jasper said, "Don't worry, Monty. Just look after Octavia for me. And . . . remember, what I taught you about shooting." He adjusted the goggles on his head and gave him a brotherly smirk.

"I won't," he affirmed. "Besides, I think Octavia can hold her own, but she will miss you."

Octavia gave Jasper a kiss on his lips, and whispered, "I love you, you brave guy." Monty rolled his eyes, and thought, _How does he get the girls? He should have taught me that too._

"Bellamy, make sure you come back with my sister in one piece. She is very special to me, and Lyfe, make sure my brother doesn't do anything reckless and stupid," Octavia ordered with tears in her green eyes. "I love you both."

"Don't worry, Octavia," Lyfe consoled, embracing her in a hug. "We will be fine, and we love you too."

"Remember, nobody leaves the camp today. Just make sure that all of you keep on guard. We do not know what will become out there, but _screw_ fear. We cannot afford to be scared, even though we are, but how you deal with it is up to you. Back down, and you will lose. Stand up to it, and you will be _**STRONG**_." A chorus of cheers and applause boomed out after Bellamy gave his piece. Lyfe had tears rolling down her cheeks, and the proudest smile for him. Bellamy embraced his Queen in a hug, and dipped her down and kissed her. "I love you," Bellamy whispered in her ear. Another round of cheers and whoops echoed. "You go man!" A man's voice hollered out, and another cried out, "Dude, save it for the bedroom!" But it is sounded more like a joke. He and Lyfe busted out laughing, and he spun her in the crisp air. _I am so lucky to have him, to love him, and so will our baby. He is going to be so proud to have Bellamy as a father. I cannot wait to tell him tonight. I can do this! I WILL DO THIS! _ The thought gave her much more courage and hope. The gate slowly creaked opened, and everyone watched them with great astonishment as Lyfe, Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Miller marched out of the safe havens of the camp, and into the enigmatic world.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyfe rapidly hiked in the woods, not looking back. If she did look back, then she'd run back to the group. She would fail at her determined proposal, and nothing would be alright. The confidence that had consumed earlier at the camp diminished, and she was starting to doubt her decision. What _if_ she did get killed? Then, all of this would be for nothing. Lyfe wished Bellamy was at her side, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Thinking about him at that moment, Lyfe greatly hoped for his safety. She had to abandon the radio back at the camp so no suspicions arise if confronted by another Grounder. Lyfe couldn't risk getting caught and captured again. Anya believed that she was dead, but when she'd found out that she was alive, there was absolute no doubt that she would kill her. Lyfe prayed immensely that Bellamy, and the others were unharmed. _Oh, please let them be alright. Watch over Bellamy, as I am out reach for him._

The bright, sunny morning, which was so promising, broke away into thick black rain clouds that afternoon. Soon, a drizzle covered Lyfe and the forest around her. _Perfect, as if I didn't have enough problems already,_ she thought bitterly, and pushed some of her of hair back. She continued walking to her destiny, not caring that a downpour pounded, and coldness threaten to freeze her body. It wasn't until Lyfe stopped under an evergreen to rest, when an unexpected stranger dropped down from the high branches. She let out a panicked shriek, and whipped out her hunting knife. She held it to the stranger's throat, who leaned against the tree.

"Whoa there, Lyfe. It's only me, Verne," The stranger said quickly, sweat dripping down a broad face. Lyfe put her knife back in its holder, and crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing, Verne? Scaring me like that?" Her violet eyes, amethyst chips when upset, stared the guy down. Verne was a Grounder, and a warrior, who was one of Tristan's seconds. Now that Tristan was dead, Verne was on his own. He was not a cold, ruthless guy like Tristan was, but he did have a few 'kill marks' on his chest. That was enough to disgust Lyfe, and make her heart drop.

"To get you to notice me," he replied curtly. Verne removed his helmet, revealing a head of dark hair, and moss green eyes. The rain poured onto him, soaking his hair and clothes. A man should be beautiful when wet, like Bellamy, but he looked more odd and scary. He gave Lyfe a sheepish grin, showing white teeth. "Is it true that you left the tribe to be with those sky kids? And you're screwing with the leader? Who killed ours?" His eyes widen in surprise, and shook his head. "Rebel. I knew you had it in you though, and everyone is talking about it. We were never good enough for you."

"I don't think that is any of your business, Verne," Lyfe said crisply. "But if you want to know, I broke up with Bellamy, and I am returning to the tribe," she lied, but hoped it sounded legit. Verne furrowed his brows in confusion, but he seemed to buy it. "You won't kill though. So, why go back? Why not go to the ocean like you originally planned?" He gave Lyfe a sidelong glance. "Or better yet. We could be together. Now that the competition is gone," Verne suggested, as he tried to snake his arms around her waist. Lyfe was revolted at the gesture as she quickly slipped away from him.

She shook her head, and explained in a huffed tone, "Verne, no. I am not going to _'get together'_ with you, or anyone else. I am going back because maybe the tribe still needs my medical expertise. However, it will not make me happy. Now, if you excuse me, I need to be on my way." Lyfe started to walk past Verne, but then he noticed the gun attached to her hip, and realized that she had lied to him. He jumped in front of her, catching her off guard. "If you aren't with Bellamy anymore, why do you have his gun still?" He asked bluntly, and pointed to her hip. "Was it a break up present?" He stood stiffly, his arms crossed, and he expected her answer.

"No, I stole it, Verne, for protection," replied Lyfe, the blood pulsating in her ears. "And, how I spent my time away from the Grounders is not your concern, as I mentioned earlier." She had to get away from him because he was getting irritated with her, and Lyfe could tell that he getting on to her. _If he knew what I was up to, would he report to Anya?_ She shuddered at the thought.

"Was he that _bad_ that you had to leave?" Verne had a filthy smirk on his face then, and he was chuckling. Suddenly, Lyfe slapped him hard across his face, her nails scraping his tanned skin. When she pulled back her small hand, blood had gotten trapped under her nails. He let out a pained howl, and constrained her forcibly against the tree. Her back throbbed as it hit the bark ridges, and her hands clutched her lower abdomen.

"Where the fuck do you go off like that, Lyfe? I was only surmising, not meaning any harm. You've become quite feisty since you left the tribe. But I like it. You're not so perfect after all." Verne clutched her by both of her wrists, and held them above her head. Scowling at the pain, Lyfe stared at Verne, his body stiff against hers. He was hurting her, his breath smelled like alcohol, and it was like being back in Anya's cave. This time though, Bellamy wasn't here to save her, so she had to save herself, and the precious miracle inside of her. Acting on survival instinct, not thinking about how afraid she was, she kneed Verne toughly in the groin, and he collapsed to the wet ground. His hands went directly down there, and he held on, cursing and sputtering in agony. Fearing that he'd recover and kill her, or the others, she took out her knife and stabbed him in the right side.

"_Yu gonplei ste odon_," Lyfe whispered to Verne, who gave her the most agonized stare. She pulled out the sharp object, and a wave of blood rushed out, mixing with the rain water. Lyfe looked at the blood encrusted knife, not believing what she had done. She used the knife because she hated shooting, and she might have not made the sharp shot. Verne gasped and convulsed when he seen his wound. It punctured his lung, and he was having great trouble breathing. After a few more minutes, his body stilled, and his skin pallid, and became cold. Lyfe still couldn't believe that she actually killed someone, and she did not enjoy it at all. In fact, she kneeled down, and cried, and she cried hard. Her body trembled, and she covered her face with her gloved hands. Never would she thought she would do such a thing. Even if it was for self-defense, and was in the right_. _ "I am so sorry, but I had to protect myself, my child, my soul mate." She whispered to Verne, her hand on her stomach_. _"I wish it didn't have to come down to this_._" To respect the deceased, she placed her hand over his eyes and closed them, knowing that they will never see the light of day again. Then, taking out her knife again, she sliced off one of Verne's braids, and clutched it in her hand. It was customary for Grounder Clans to remove a braid, to honor the lost. The tears began to flow again.

Bellamy, Finn, Jasper, Clarke, and Miller were not that far behind Lyfe as they marched in the rain. Their clothes were soaked, as well as their hair, and their boots were caked with mud. They didn't care though, yet it did make surveying a lot more difficult. There could be Grounders, watching the group's every footstep, hearing every word they conversed, or what they did. Bellamy took deep breaths, and everyone knew that he was overwrought about Lyfe being alone. He had to keep reminding himself that she was doing the right thing, and knew what she was doing. That she was alright. He trusted her, but didn't trust the danger lurking around her. However, if she was in jeopardy, there was no way he could save her. Lyfe would probably defend herself, but her tiny frame would pose a problem. She had no radio, so the only contact between them would have to be meeting at Anya's cave. That was at least a couple of hours from now, and Bellamy was very distraught.

"Bellamy! Slow down!" Finn called out when Bellamy was too far ahead. "Not all of us has the stamina you possess." Bellamy stopped and turned to look behind him. Sure enough, Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Miller were at least thirty yards behind. He groaned impatiently and waited for them to catch up. When they did they continued the journey. Yet, Bellamy was always a few paces ahead, because the concern for his queen gave him new energy.

"You know, you guys can _try _to keep up," he snapped coldly, as they trudged through the pouring rain. "We need to do this, and we can't afford delays." He clutched harder on the rifle he was carrying.

"Dude, calm down. We all know that you are worried like shit about Lyfe, but don't lay it on us," Miller said, matching Bellamy's tone. "We have girlfriends as well, so we understand." At that moment, he thought of Raven, and decided to contact her through the radio.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed indigently. "I miss Octavia. I walked through the depths of hell to get her back, as you did, Bellamy." He remembered the day where O got lost chasing a butterfly, and they went out looking for her. Jasper was the one who located her, a heap at the lip of a hill where she had tumbled. She was bruised, and her knee dislocated, but she was alright. Since that fateful day, he and Octavia were inseparable, and gotten Bellamy's blessing.

"I know Jasper, and now I am walking through hell again. I am just crazy right now. I just fucking hope to God that Lyfe is okay." He wiped some of the rain from his face, and moaned. Jasper nodded his understanding. Bellamy turned to Clarke then, who was walking along side Finn, holding his hand. Bellamy didn't forget that morning where Clarke was in their tent with Lyfe, and she seemed upset about something. Whether or not if it was Clarke's fault, he needed to know the motive. Lyfe shared everything with Bellamy, but he hunched that something was amiss.

"Do you have any idea why Lyfe was troubled earlier, Clarke? She seemed upset when I came into our tent." He asked critically. The question caught Clarke off guard, and she bit down on her lower lip. _I promised Lyfe I wouldn't tell him. Yet, he is staring at me like death_. Finn gave her a puzzled glance, and wondered what happened_. I thought we were done with this crap?_

"She was just worried about us being safe out here. She doesn't want to lose you. That is what she told me," Clarke supplied with the half-truth. She didn't share the pregnancy news like Lyfe ordered, as Bellamy was plenty stressed as it is. He didn't need any more distractions. _I hope Lyfe is in better shape than he is. He is ready to fall completely apart._

"I don't want to lose her either," Bellamy said quietly. Two months ago, he would not have cared, nor would he the strong, fearless leader he was now. His heart would not have healed, and he'd be forever entombed in the black voids of his mind. Life didn't matter much to him then, but now it meant everything. This girl, no a woman, thawed out the frozen lock of his angst, and opened his life to new wonders. In the whirlwind of just two months, not that long of a duration, but felt like a lifetime, it was because of Lyfe that such a joyous emotion, stronger than love itself existed. _**Wholeness**_. Bellamy never knew that it could happen to him, and he would not _dare_ to let it be taken away.

Lyfe was now running through the forest, eager to reach Anya's cave, her thoughts driven on her task. She was out of breath when she arrived, and slumped down along the wall. Her feet ached, and her still sore ankle screamed bloody murder. Yet, she was here, but only this time, she chosen to be. After a few relaxing minutes, she got up and exhaled a long, deep breath. Grabbing the knife from its holster, Lyfe slowly entered the cave to where Anya inhabited. She was like a sleek panther, ready to pounce at the precise moment. _I am really going to do this. End it all_. Step by step, Lyfe slipped through the catacombs, quiet like a deer, and getting closer to what she had to do. Part of her did not want to exterminate the Grounder Princess, and the other part nagged her to. _If my parents were still alive, they be ashamed of me. A life, whether evil or moral is still a life. Yet, she cannot continue with what she is doing. _The ending of Verne still painted her mind vividly, his look at her at his last moment was haunting. _ If Bellamy were here, he'd give me confidence and reassurance, _Lyfe thought thoughtfully. _I wish he was, holding me._ At last, she reached Anya's headquarters, and she seen her painting a mural on the cave's wall, by the light of fiery lanterns. It was that simple gesture of human escapism that stopped Lyfe in her tracks. Anya was painting a moonrise over dark mountains and a reflective lake. It reminded Lyfe so much of the countless nights she spent with Bellamy at the pond. It was so serene, and wonderful, a dark paradise where magic could be made. It was where they met, shared their first kiss, their first _everything_. Suddenly, the thought of killing Anya sicken her, and she wondered if she would pursue it.

A peal of thunder boomed outside, and it deafeningly echoed throughout the cave. Anya jumped at the noise, and her paintbrush rolled on the ground, leaving a trail of purple dabs. It landed by Lyfe's feet. That is when Anya seen her, her eyes dazed, and she was silent. For once, Anya's dark eyes were not made-up by charcoal, her blond and black hair was simply braided which rested on the side, and she was dressed in a simple black tank top, and leggings. She looked normal, and not at all like a monster.

"Lyfe, you're alive?" Anya spoke up, shocked. "I-expected, that you be, gone," she stammered, and her eyes blinked in total disbelief. "Why are you here?" Anya strode over to Lyfe was standing, and took in her soaked appearance, from her blond waves to the toes of her mud-caked boots. She had to look down because Lyfe was much shorter then she was.

"Anya, you really think you could kill me? I am stronger then you think. Anyways, I broken up with Bellamy, and I want to be back in the tribe," Lyfe said to her, looking up into her dark eyes. "I am sorry that I got involved." _God, I hope that sounds affirmative_.

"Oh," Anya sounded skeptical though, and her slim arms crossed her chest. "From what I seen from you and him a few nights ago, you two were stark raven mad for one another. The way he carried you out of here, well, it is certainly not something you see every day. It was quite cute, I will admit. Also, when I watched you when you were with him at the camp, you seemed so blissful, so very content. Why'd you leave him?" Anya cocked her head to one side, and she was picking up on Lyfe's apprehension. Lyfe was caught off guard with the same question when Verne asked it. She didn't have an answer then, and she didn't have one now. She scrambled her mind for possibilities.

"It was too stressful there at the camp. I couldn't deal with Bellamy's rages." Lyfe provided, averting her violet eyes to the side. It was anything but _stressful_. It was her home, and her people. Her Bellamy, who never rose his deep voice at her. Yet, it was the only thing she could come up with, and she hoped it sounded feasible. Anya seen the knife and gun at her slender hips, and she ran her tongue over her mouth. She executed a _'tsk-tsk,'_ and shook her head. Lyfe realized that she was caught up in her lies. _Oh, damn it!_

"You're here to kill me, aren't you? You never left Bellamy, and that camp. Devoted to the very end. Never thought I see you go against your beliefs. You will kill for the one you love." Anya said with a raw edge in her voice. Her black eyes flashed and she then pounced at the smaller girl, trying to grab the gun, but Lyfe's small stature proved to be spirited, and more agile. She quickly moved away, and Anya tumbled to the hard ground. She scraped her hand, but was unharmed otherwise. She got up, rubbed her hand on her muscular thigh, and tried to jump again. She missed Lyfe by a fraction of an inch. If being a former Grounder and now Bellamy's co-leader taught her anything, it was strong survival.

"Anya, it does not have to come down to that. You can change your ways and means, and you could learn and deal with the 100. Whether or not you like it, they are here to stay, and there are more coming. From what I heard, there are doctors, engineers, scientists, biologists, all that can help us and you, if you need it. Don't you want to live in tranquility? If you fight with these people, then there is no doubt that you will lose because their weaponry is far stronger than knives and swords. We can respect one another's space, we can try again. Bellamy and I do not want to embark on a war. I hope you take this into consideration, Anya," said Lyfe. Anya looked at her, contemplating her choices. Lyfe than added, "I killed Verne this afternoon coming here. He was going to kill me and the others if I didn't." The event made Lyfe sick all over again, and she felt so nauseated. "Here, this is Verne's braid. Some things from the past still remain with you." Lyfe handed it to Anya, and she gotten lost in fully examining it.

"_What?!_ You actually killed Verne? He was Tristan's chief second. He was on his way in becoming the next leader of the tribe. Do you know what will happen when the Commander finds out about all of this? However, like you said, you are stronger than I believed. You got more balls then I thought. As for the changes, I can't say that I am going to abide by this, Lyfe, and I highly doubt that the Commander will too. I am not going to be betrayed by you again."

"Well, that is your opinion, as I done nothing wrong. The Commander probably knows all of this already, but she probably thinks it not worth a battle. But as much it will benefit the welfare of my people, I can't kill you, like I originally planned. I will not become _YOU_, and my child will have a mother and a father of whom he will need and learn from. I didn't have much of that, and I will be _damned_ if my child will have the same fate." She eyed her stomach, which seemed to be a tiny bit rounder to her. _Don't worry little one. I promise nothing will happen to you._

"You're pregnant? You've got to be kidding me Lyfe," Anya said in a disapproving way. "That guy sure moves fast with his women." When Lyfe quivered at this, Anya continued, "You really don't believe you are the only one Bellamy has had? Do you, Lyfe?" Lyfe shook her head feeling a little crushed, and replied,

"No, but it doesn't matter now. He only wants me-only me, and he only done that to feel _something_. Even if it wasn't the best of choices he made. Bellamy changed, and so can you Anya, and if you want, I can help you."

"I don't need any _help_ from you, you deceitful bitch." It was then that Lyfe realized that her sister will never change, and she will always be malicious. _At least I tried to help her repent. _Lyfe thought dejectedly.

A few seconds later, Lyfe and Anya heard shuffling noises in the cave, and male voices. They didn't belong to the Grounders, so that only meant one thing. Anya gulped hard, and for once she was afraid. Pure terror reflected in her eyes, and she actually trembled. As much it hurt Lyfe to see Anya suffer, she deserved it.

"Lyfe, are you okay? Did she do something to you?" It was Bellamy. He dropped his rifle, just like he did when he first seen her. He embraced her in arms, his breath flowing on the nape of neck. Lyfe was overjoyed to see him, and knowing that he was perfectly fine and untouched relieved her. She turned, and lightly kissed him, told him she was okay, then looked back at Anya. Jasper and Miller came running in, their rifles at bay, ready to fire. They pointed the guns at Anya, but Lyfe told them to hold their fire. They looked at her with confusion and blinking eyes.

"Anya deserves to DIE! Step to the side, Lyfe. I will do this," announced Miller as he propped his gun up, and held his finger on the trigger. Bellamy and Lyfe stood in front of Miller, still, unknowing of what to do. Yes, they have planned to kill the Grounder Princess, to end the tragedies, and heartaches, but was it the right thing to do?

"No, Miller. We are NOT Grounders! Even though Anya has done horrible things, she really doesn't know any other way of life. Killing her will not solve anything, and it wouldn't be right. I got a better idea. Jasper, you see those loose chains and lock with the key over there?" Lyfe pointed at the corner of the cave where some chains, and a small lock and key rested. Jasper followed her gaze and nodded.

"Yeah? What about them Lyfe?" He asked, not knowing where this was headed.

"Bring them over to Bellamy," she told him firmly. Jasper quickly grabbed the assorted metal, and handed it to Bellamy. As if he read his Queen's mind, he shackled Anya's hands snugly behind her back, and she let out a little squeak of pain. She tried to flinch away, but Bellamy held her securely, and a louder pained squeal was let out.

"Get your hands off of me you trash! You are hurting me!" Anya spat in his face, and had to blink his eyes to get the saliva out.

"Sorry," Bellamy apologized, feeling a tiny bit remorseful. "But you knew that this was coming, Anya." He then glanced at Lyfe, waiting for her next direction. Her eyes were misty, and full of sorrow, but instructed, "Follow me." They listened to her as they exited the cave, and they met Finn and Clarke at the opening, who had to guard the cave. It was still raining, but Lyfe was happy to see them and gave both of them a hug.

"Thank you for coming. You are both very brave for helping me. Did you take care of Bellamy for me?" The love for him over-bubbled, and it shone in Lyfe's exuberant face.

"You're welcome. And, we watched over Bellamy for you, though he was a little hard at times. How is everything with you, Lyfe? Are you safe?" Clarke whispered to her and she knew what she meant by that. Lyfe replied with a nod, and whispered back, "It's fine." To the rest of the group, she said, "We are going to the cliff."

With Jasper and Miller holding on to Anya tightly, Lyfe held Bellamy's hand, and led them to the same cliff where Charlotte made her doom. They all stopped near the ledge, and Anya looked down into the dark waters below. _Are they really going to toss me over? Surely, they can do better than that_, she thought. Jasper and Miller still restrained her, and Lyfe, Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn circled around like vultures centering their prey.

"Get down on your knees, Anya!" Lyfe demanded in a voice that she herself didn't recognize. Anya stepped back, and hesitated. Jasper and Miller prevented her from moving anymore, their hands grasping tightly on her biceps. Anya just gave her a fiery expression, failing to obey.

"I said to get _**down**_!" Lyfe repeated with more conviction, and the rest of group jolted a little bit. Anya finally listened and knelt on the soaked grass. A look of fear was frozen in her eyes. Now, for the first time in her life, Lyfe was looking down at Anya, and this was something that she would never have imagined would happened. But it was, and there were others acknowledging this. _How far I become_.

"We are not going to kill you," Lyfe started in an authoritative tone. "However, due to your crimes and slaughter, you are eternally banished from this area. You are to go wherever the hell you want, as long you are _nowhere _near our camp, your former cave, or inside the mountains. If you are to violate these terms, and harm and/or kill one of my people again, then we will be back here, and one of us here in this ring, will execute you." Lyfe heard Finn gasped, and he flinched at the possibility. "Do you understand Anya?" Lyfe watched Anya remain silent, not giving in right away. Anya said in a heated voice,

"Fine! Yet, you think because you are with Bellamy, and have him wrapped around your finger, it makes you a fucking queen," Anya sneered. "It doesn't, and you are still the pathetic little girl of the tribe. A disgrace!"

"Come again, Anya?" Bellamy emotionlessly asked her. Lyfe squeezed his hand tighter, and he looked at her with pure love. _My Queen. Always my Queen._ He took over that moment.

"Carefully remove the chains, Miller. Jasper, hold her still. Clarke and Finn, get ready to catch her if she leaps up and attacks. Lyfe, stay by me." It was a horrible mistake when Bellamy said this. When Miller unlocked the chains, Anya possessed an overpowering burst of energy, causing both Miller and Jasper to fall backwards. Clarke and Finn were not quick enough, and Anya leapt up, and tackled Lyfe to the ground. It all happened too fast for a reaction.

"NO!" Bellamy screamed, and he ran over to try to pull Anya off. However, he lost his footing due to the rain, and he slipped. He got up, and tried again, but the fight was incredible, as he was having a difficult time trying to grab Anya, who raked him in his face with her sharp nails, and punched him violently in the stomach. He flinched, and groaned deeply, but continued trying to stop the fight. Lyfe was struggling, and it seemed to Bellamy that she was trying to shield her stomach with one arm. Anya's hands were trying to find the hollow of Lyfe's throat, because she had no knife to simply slit her, and couldn't grab the gun or knife that were holstered on Lyfe's body. They wrestled, and everyone intervened to try to stop it. Everyone prepped their guns, but because it was so confusing, and the risk of shooting Lyfe was high, nobody took a shot. In addition, the pouring rain made it that much more difficult to see. The two women reached the edge, with Anya being the closest to it. Finn, with one swift motion, kicked Anya off, and she rolled down the high crevice. There was a loud snapping sound, an excruciating scream that can be heard through the thunder, and finally a splash. Bellamy kneeled down to Lyfe's side, and made sure she was okay. She was unharmed, despite a few scratches and bruises, but shaken up by the incident. She got up rapidly, and threw herself into Bellamy. Being safe in his arms again was a treasure, and she didn't want to leave. She never thought she could love somebody so much. He pulled her away from the brink, as she looked down below.

"Bellamy," Lyfe choked out, and she grabbed his hand. "Is she?" She trailed off, and without saying a word, he nodded. She looked up at him, and let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh, God! You're bleeding, Bellamy! Anya injured you! How bad is it?" Lyfe frantically wiped off some of the blood that begun to dry on his cheek. Then, she seen his other hand clutched lamely on his stomach. An enormous bruise had begun to color over his mid-section when she inspected it.

"It's not bad, Lyfe. I'm okay. It looks worse than it is, baby. Besides, a little blood and bruising is bound to happen in a battle," Bellamy said slyly and grinned. He tipped her chin and kissed her hungrily.

"Whatever you say, Bell. But at least let me clean you up." Ripping off a piece of her top from under her leather coat, she wiped off the rest of the blood. As he had said so confidently, it wasn't bad.

Clarke, Finn, Jasper, and Miller examined down at the choppy river, and there was no signs of Anya. Lyfe seen Finn wrapped his arms around Clarke, and the tears from his eyes begun to flow. It taken a lot from Finn to do that, but it had to be down in order for peace between two worlds. She then averted her eyes back to Bellamy, and embraced him tightly.

"Bellamy, I couldn't-I mean I tried to speak some sense into her, but-" Lyfe rumbled with tears in her eyes. Bellamy cut her off with a kiss, and she gave back, erasing all the turmoil that she encountered, all the trauma, all of the pain. She tighten her grasp around his shoulders, her face burying in his coat. _I just want to be here forever_, she thought happily. _I don't ever want to let go._

"It's okay, Lyfe. It's all over. All over. You done well," Bellamy comforted her, and kissed her forehead. "We don't have to worry about her anymore." Bellamy kissed her softly all over her face, and she seen the others walk up to them. They all seemed to be in disbelief about the events, but it was expected. Getting rid of Anya in some way or another was the goal of this mission, and it was achieved.

"I killed someone today, Bellamy. I didn't want to, but he was going to harm me, and our," She stopped, and her eyes locked into his. He held her closer to his chest, and he ruffled her wet hair. _My poor Lyfe_.

"What?" Bellamy prompted her. "Oh, that Grounder in the woods? Yeah, we seen him lying there when we were hiking. At first, we all thought he was tricking us, by acting dead. Except, the bastard was _really_ dead. Clarke concluded that he was stabbed, and figured that it had to be you because of the small footprints. Don't worry about it, baby. You done what you had to do, even though it was traumatizing, and I am very proud of you. I love you, Lyfe. For the record, I figured it out already while we were on our way here. So, you're? _We're?_" He had a smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled, and they seem glassy, like he was about to cry.

Lyfe nodded and said, "We are." She placed his hand on her tummy under her shirt. Despite the cold, he felt warm. "I love you, Bellamy." She kissed him passionately on his mouth, tasting him. _Tastes like joy. _Bellamy picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her softly on her lips once more, and cupped her face in his warm hands. Miller and Jasper let out a whoop, and Bellamy told them to shut up, and that they should try it sometime, the spinning around in the air that is. Both guys looked at each other incredulously, and Jasper remarked, "You want to?" He had a quirky smile on his face.

"Dude! No fucking way!" Miller exclaimed. "Besides, Octavia will kill you." Everyone let out a burst of laughter.

"C'mon, guys. It's getting late. Let's head home," Finn spoke up for the first time since they came to the cliff, and he seemed to get over by what he had done. _Home._ It sounded wonderful and there was no other place Lyfe would rather be with her Bellamy.


	11. Chapter 11

The following night, everyone in the camp celebrated the ending of Anya, the ending of her terror, and evil. However, there was one particular pair who wasn't outside, drinking Monty's moonshine, dancing around the fire like idiots, and singing the same chant repeatedly, _"No more fears, no more tears! What is left is just good cheers!"_ The kids have been singing that for the past two hours. No, the pair was in their tent, secluded passionately from the group. Completely _mesmerized_ with one another, and they were having their own private party.

"So, are you happy Lyfe? With everything?" Bellamy asked. He kissed the soft spot right under her jaw, and nuzzled his face on her shoulder.

"With you? Of course I am. Now, tell me how you'd figured it out, Bellamy. About the baby?" Lyfe said as they laid together in bed. They still haven't shared the news yet with the group as they were waiting for the correct time. Bellamy kissed the top of her ear, his breath warm and even. He pulled away, and looked into those violet eyes, still deeply entranced. _My God, they're penetrating. Just like the first time that I saw them. _He kissed the corner of her eye before he responded.

"My own mother had the same morning sickness, and the same worried look in her eyes when she was pregnant with Octavia. The hands on the stomach were also another dead giveaway. Plus, I practically delivered her. If they would have known about Octavia first thing, she would have gotten floated with my mother. It took sixteen years before the ARK figured it out. My mom was floated immediately, and Octavia was Confined. Fortunately, our child will not have the same fate. I was so occupied with your day trip, that I didn't see what was in front of me. I am sorry about that, Lyfe. I want you to know that I love you, that you are my universe. I promise to be the best father too." Bellamy stroked Lyfe's cheek, and she lavished in the tenderness. And his love. He then kissed her, sealing that promise.

"Baby, I know you'll be the best father. And our child will be so proud of you, and will look up to you. I love you too, so, so much." Lyfe took his gorgeous face in her hands and kissed him passionately, filling his mouth with her warmth. "You know, if it wasn't for Octavia in a sense, we would not have met, fallen in love, made peace with the Grounders, and share a child together. You restored my broken heart, Bellamy. You saved me from a life of total despair. I couldn't ask for anything better, or anyone else for that matter." Lyfe gave him one of her dazzling smiles, and kissed him sweetly on his lips. When she pulled away, Bellamy looked thoughtful.

"You're right. I ought to thank Octavia for that. She is going to be so excited to be an aunt. Now, enough talking. It's been too long, Lyfe. And I am _hard_ and _tight_." Bellamy got on top of her again, his mouth connecting to hers. The loud, raucous noises from outside their tent cancelled out, and only the lustful moans were left. Lyfe wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. She tangled her fingers in his black curls, and kissed the corner of his mouth. She let an erotic sigh when she pulled away.

"Why are you so perfect, Lyfe?" He murmured, as he trailed her jawline. He kissed the hollow of her neck, the mole on the side of her left eye, the protruding collarbone, and finding her flawless mouth. Her arm went around his neck, sensation flowing in her fingers from his deep sweat.

"Bellamy, I am far from perfect," she whispered truthfully. Bellamy looked at her, his dark eyes scanning her whole body, and scoffed. "No, you are perfect."

He pulled seductively on her bottom lip with his teeth. "I _want_ you."

He went streaming down her (nearly) flat stomach, kissed around her navel, slowly traveling down to her hips, clitoris, and inner thighs. "I _need_ you." Lyfe let out an intoxicated thrill.

He grasped firmly on her ribcage, his knees locking on either side of her legs. He kisses the soft cleft of her breasts. "I _can't_ live without you."

He kissed the slight valley in her chin. "I _won't_ let you go." With every patch of skin that was caressed or kissed, Lyfe shivered and a soft, delighted squeal escaped her natural red lips. Bellamy found her mouth again, his tongue tasting and relishing the heat it endured. With one quick thrust, he connected himself to her, and then his hips slowly gyrated. Lyfe wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingernails gently dug into his skin. He pushed even a little harder, and she forgotten to breathe. You can forget to speak momentarily, but forgetting to breathe? She let out a deep gasp of air, and she felt that her mind was about to shatter. Bellamy chuckled at this, but asked earnestly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just missed this so much, even if it was a few days," she panted and kissed him on the lips. _He is_ _so fucking incredible_. He smiled at her, and kissed her mouth again. "I _love_ you so much."

"I love you so much too, Bell," Lyfe said as he slowly parted away.

He kissed the soft curve of her ear, and whispered, "You're beautiful. Strong. _Sexy_."

He kissed the bridge of her nose. "I _cannot_ get enough of you."

He went down again and love bit her hip, his hands grasped firmly on her thighs. "You have the _biggest_ heart." Lyfe let out a moan.

He came back up, and grazed his lips against hers. "I am _damn_ lucky to have you, my brave queen."

Lyfe snickered at his sweet expression, and said, "I am _lucky _to have you, my fearless king."

Bellamy kissed the tiny scar on her high cheekbone. "I want to _make _you happy." Suddenly, a question burned his mind, and he wondered if it was the appropriate thing to ask. The timing was right, and the worst thing that could happen was rejection. Yet, he knew that would not be an issue with Lyfe. He let Lyfe finish kissing his neck and shoulders, than he slipped down on the side of her. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back, and his fingertips made small intimate circles. Lyfe cuddle close to him, her one leg getting in between his, and her arm extended across his chest, and she caressed his solid jawline.

"I want to ask you something, Lyfe. Do you think you can give me the answer that I want?" Bellamy kissed her forehead, and entwined his fingers in her light hair. _God_, _I hope she will say yes. Otherwise, I'm screwed._

"Hmmm . . . you know you can ask me anything, share anything with me, tell me anything. So, what did you want to ask me, Bellamy?" She caressed the center of his chest, and impulsively got top of him, the blanket slipping off her body. She dipped down and kissed his scar above his mouth, and repeated her question, "What is it?" She nuzzled his collarbone, ever so slowly trailing the vein up to his jawline. Her breath wisped beside his dewy skin.

"I want to ask you if. . .Bellamy started to say to his queen, but a tipsy Monty suddenly bombarded into their tent. Lyfe let out an astounded gasp when she seen him, and quickly rolled under the fur covers, hiking them up to her neck. This infuriated Bellamy to no end. However, he couldn't get off the bed since he was unclothed, so he glowered at him.

"MONTY! WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Bellamy raged at him, grabbing a balled up shirt from the side of the bed and threw it at him. He missed. _Damn it! _ He thought bitterly. _I thought for sure it would hit him._ Monty just blinked at him, not fully understanding what was going on. "I SAID TO _**GET OUT**_!"

"The party out there is for you guys. It's in your honor," Monty sputtered out. "What are you doing in here?"

"What the hell do _you _think? Give Finn the damn honor. After all, he was the one that kicked the bitch off the cliff," Bellamy fumed, tightening his grasp around Lyfe's body. Yet, his nails dug a little too deep into her damp flesh, and she whimpered. He looked at her, loosened his grip, and mouthed, "I am so sorry, baby." He fixed his gaze back at Monty, and seethed. "Now, get out. Unless, you want to talk like you have marbles in your mouth, like Murphy did for a week," he threatened darkly.

"C'mon, Monty. Get out of there." Lyfe and Bellamy seen a hand grabbed Monty by the elbow, and pulled him out. From the shadows on the tent walls, it was Jasper, who had to poke his head inside to peek. "Sorry about that. Monty's a little bombed."

"Jasper, get out. This ain't no freak show," Bellamy snapped. Jasper pulled his head back, and stumbled towards the bonfire. "I'll be so glad when I finish the house early next week, Lyfe. I can lock the door and not worry about the uninvited. Or our privacy being invaded. The kids are getting quite good at coming into tents unexpectedly. Monty will pay the price tomorrow for tonight though. Jasper too." Bellamy had a sinister smolder expression across his face.

"By tomorrow, Monty and Jasper will forget about what happened. Just promise me you're not going to kill them, Bell. But, I am excited that we are going to have a door. Now, what was it that you going to ask me?" Lyfe asked as she kissed up and down his chest. Bellamy let out a deep, sexualized moan, and he put his hands over her firm bottom. _All that I ever want is right here with me._

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to, uh, marry me?" He tried to say this as calmly as possible, but he was nervous like a boar getting hunted. He wouldn't know what he'd do if he gotten rejected by his love. Lyfe blinked back tears, and such a question was so wonderful, so magical to hear. Tristan had forced her to get engaged to him, but she bravely refused. She would never live a life that was focused on pure evil, let alone lead warriors to destroy. Bellamy was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she knew that the first second she seen him. He was pure, honest, strong, determined, and beyond she everything she ever dreamed of. Not to mention, so spectacularly attractive. He took her silence for hesitation, when she was really thinking about on was how to respond. Her purple eyes fixed on his deep brown ones, filled with hope and love.

"Lyfe, baby, will you?" Bellamy prompted, his nose lightly pressing against her cheek. "I know it's a big thing to ask, but I love you, and I hope you will considerate it. I did tell you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you before." He gazed in her eyes, and kissed her, trying to win her over. Lyfe was still in total disbelief that such a thing could happen to her. Her hands flew behind his head and she pulled his face to hers, and she devoured him in a heavy kiss. Her heart was singing with pure joy. "Will you, please?" He asked again, as he pulled away, his hands around her waist, and he tighten his grasp.

"Oh, Bellamy! That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever asked me. I love you, and I want to be with you always. _Forever._ So, yes. I will marry you." She said breathlessly, the tears now flowing down her face. She pounced onto him, wildly kissing him all over. Bellamy couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait. You said, _'yes_?" He asked with a half-smile, and he wiped her tears away. "I don't believe it."

"Of course, I did. What other answer is there?" She teased, and kissed him. She sat up in bed, as he did, and got on his lap, her lean legs stretched out on either side of him.

"There is always '_no_,' Lyfe," he answered, and took her face in his hands. She let out a small giggle, and brought his strong fingers to her lips. She lightly kissed every one of them.

"Baby, I highly doubt any girl said _no_ to you, and I am not going to be the first. Unless, you want me to break the tide." Bellamy shook his head, and smiled. "Your last answer was just fine, and just what I needed to hear." Bellamy pushed her long, golden, wavy hair to one side just so he could graze her shoulder and neck with his lips. He French'ed her, taking in her incredible taste and heat. A deep, erotic moan rumbled in his chest, than passed his lips. It seemed like she tasted better than before. She was truly happy, and finally freed of her old life, and she was now basking in it. He placed his hand over her navel, feeling the growing firmness of her warm stomach.

"I can't believe there is somebody inside of there," he whispered, his deep eyes misting. His finger trailed down from her naval, then went back up. He had to blink to get the sting out. But nonetheless, he was truly overjoyed. _That child is really mine, and I already love him._

"Nature's miracle. I want to see him, Bellamy. And I bet he will look exactly like you, and act just like you," said Lyfe happily. "Just six and a half more months."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bellamy brought her down back on the bed. His breath heavy and hot on her neck.

"Call it a mother's intuition, Bell. I _just _know."

"Oh, before I forget." Bellamy got back up, reached over the side of the bed to the ground to grab his bag, and unzipped the small pouch on the front. Lyfe watched him in wonder, her brow furrowed. Finally, his hand found the object he was searching for, and extracted it. He got up with a devilish smile. He opened his hand to reveal a small silver ring, with a princess cut black diamond with two emeralds on either side of it. When Lyfe seen it, she cupped her mouth with her hand, and was in shock. She had never seen something so pretty. The gems twinkled in the filtered light through the tent's material. Rings, or any other jewelry were rare on both the ground and the ARK. In fact, rings were not worn in Grounders' tribes, just a vocal exchange. They had no real ceremony. Wedding bands were made from scrap metal, and were reused on the ARK if the owner passed, and only the well-off possessed them. So, this antique ring to Bellamy, was extremely special.

"Bellamy, that is stunning," Lyfe whispered, teary-eyed. The diamond was so black, that it had purple facets sparkling in the dim light. She held it in the palm of her hand, and inspected it from all angles.

"You want to try it on?" He asked, but she didn't have to answer. Bellamy took her left hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger. He laced his fingers with hers, and they both looked at the ring. He brought her hand up to her mouth and kissed the top of it, like what the gentleman did in early 20th century movies. Then, he studied it, making his wife to be burst out in soft giggles.

"A perfect fit," Bellamy whispered, and he kissed her lips. "A pretty girl deserves a pretty ring."

"It is perfect, baby. But, where did you get it?" Lyfe asked. She was simply curious, nothing more, and she wouldn't care how he got it. Bellamy was a good man, and that was all that truly mattered. She wouldn't care if he killed a guy.

"When I was searching for things to trade at the Exchange years ago back on the ARK, I found it. It was in a box in the darkest, deepest corner in a large abandoned closet. It still baffles me on how that box could be missed. The other stuff inside had no value, but I kept digging, like it wanted me to discover it. When I did, I was speechless. I knew I stumbled onto something that was very expensive, and a first trade. Yet, I thought I could give it to my mother, or Octavia, so that they had something extraordinary. But, the ring size was too small for either, and people would be curious on how'd they got it. Rich or poor, and in my case poor, on the ARK, you didn't have anything close to this. I didn't trade it either, even though it would feed us for a year, because people would be idiots and fight over it. So, I kept it a secret, not knowing what to do with it, smuggling it onto the dropship in my guard's uniform, and kept it hidden inside my bag. When I found you, I knew that this ring would have its purpose. And now, you are wearing it."

Lyfe had no words to respond to that, except with the most spectacular smile for Bellamy. She bent over and kissed him tenderly. Finally, she whispered, "I love my ring. Thank you, Bellamy. I love you."

"I will always love you my queen. Always," he whispered back.

Finally, the party, which completely went on without them, died out, along with the songs, drinking games, and the stupid acts of the hyperactive teens. It was quiet, nothing but pure silence. Soon, they too fell silent as they drifted off to sleep.

The morning light filtered through their tent, yet, neither one of them wanted to rise. Just lying together in bed, warm in each other's embraces was perfect, so why break it?

"I could stay in bed all day with you, Lyfe," Bellamy murmured as he kissed her hair. When she didn't stir, but made a contented purr, he nudged her, still asleep in the crook of his arm, her arm extended across his chest. "Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." His thumb trailed the outline of her cheekbone. "Cmon, baby." Her eyes fluttered opened, and she stared lovingly at him. _So, this is the man I am going to marry?_ She looked down at her finger, the stones sparkling in the light. _How can something so old look so new and shiny?_

"You want to stay in bed?" Bellamy repeated lightly. "It'll be fun." He gave her a smooch on the side of her face. Then another, and then another.

"That would be _amazing_, Bell. There is nothing more than I want. I could do this all day." She kissed him passionately on his soft lips. "But . . . we both know we can't. You need to work on the cabin, and I need to assist Clarke in the medical tent." Lyfe gave him another kiss, this one, softer, then all over his face. "You made me the most joyful girl in the world last night." She was still crying about the proposal, and the ring. "I love you."

"I love you too. When the rest of the ARK comes down, and gets situated in a month, we'll get married then. All that we need is the Chancellor officiating it. And Octavia can be there too. She'll freak if she isn't invited. She'll probably want to make you a dress, so just let her. "

"I want her to be there. I love her like a sister, and I would love to wear one of her designs. So, when do you want tell the kids about all of this?" Lyfe asked sweetly and she kissed the mole by his mouth. A thought pondered her. "What if the ones that come down don't like me? What if they think I am a dangerous threat?"

"Tonight. We will announce everything tonight. Hey, don't worry about the ARK. Jaha loves you, and is grateful for all that you've done. He doesn't see you as a danger at all. Just like I do. Now, let's do an encore of last night before we get up."

The day steadily went on, and despite the wild night that occurred, the kids were working hard on the construction of their homes. Now that the Grounders were no longer a danger, they were all very eager to complete them. The fence had to be knocked down so the expansion of the camp can be made. When he took a break, Bellamy walked over to Monty's tent. Monty was working on making a much safer lighting system, repurposing some of the salvaged bulbs from the bunker and constructing them into lanterns. A lot superior than carrying fire torches around.

"Bellamy!" Monty exclaimed, panicked. "I'm sorry about last night. I swear to God, I didn't know that you were doing _that._ Please don't kill me. I got Jasper to take care of. Please! Think of Jasper!" He got down on his knees, made a praying gesture with his hands and pleaded, "Please, man! Spare me!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and laughed. _Dude must have popped too many hypnotic Jobi nuts again._

"Relax, Monty. I am not going to kill you or Jasper, and you can thank Lyfe for that. She values you guys too much. However, you are going to make up for your little barge in." He handed Monty two pieces of scrap metal, one silver, and one black.

"What do you mean by that, Bellamy? How?" Monty narrowed his eyes at him, and gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, how good are you at metal welding?" Bellamy asked with a half-smile.

"I guess okay. Why?" Monty looked down at the metal in his palm. The material was shiny, and no doubt from the dropship.

"I need you to make those two pieces of scrap metal I gave you into bands. The black one needs to be larger than the silver. Here, to make things go a lot easier and quicker, I already measured the sizes." Bellamy tossed the young engineer two pieces of suede string, one had a much smaller loop than the other, and he caught them. "I need these by the time the ARK comes down. No excuses." And with that, Bellamy walked out of Monty's tent, with Monty staring at him. _Are these what I think they will be? _Monty thought as he looked down again at the looped strings, and metal. _He wants me to make wedding bands?_

As Lyfe worked in the medical tent, sterilizing tools with Clarke, she acted secretive, but a small smile was indeed on her face. But since Clarke risked her life on the journey, Lyfe decided to share her blissful news. It only seemed fair.

"That is so lovely, Lyfe. I am ecstatic for you! And your ring, though quite rare, is beautiful." Clarke seen Lyfe's violet eyes grew luminous and vibrant as she looked down at her finger. "I won't say anything though. Bellamy just loves his speeches."

"Thank you. That he does. I was quite surprised by it myself last night. Bellamy is absolutely amazing. He is hard and tough, but there is this sweet and forgiving side to him. He thinks everyone doesn't see it, but they do. Yet, it is what makes him a great leader." There was a sublime lilt in her voice when she spoke his name. "I can't imagine my life without him." Clarke agreed that she couldn't argue with that.

"You really love him, don't you?" Clarke asked softly.

"Yes. With all my heart," Lyfe replied, locking her eyes with Clarke's blue ones. "I never thought I would have unconditional love." _Or such a special man._

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the air, reaching the tent. Quickly, Clarke and Lyfe ran out to investigate. There was a group of kids circled around a young girl, who was holding her forearm in an awkward position. Both women pushed their way through, and seen that there was a long, deep vertical gash that started in the middle of the girl's arm, and ended at the wrist. Blood was sluicing out of it, like a stream. Clarke kneeled down for closer examination.

"How did this happen, Pearl?" Clarke asked the girl. She was having trouble focusing, and was crying in pain. "I need you to stay with us," She added gently and she held Pearl's arm up to ease the flowing. Lyfe had ran back to the tent to grab some bandages so she wrap and pressurize the gash. During the small duration, she slipped her ring off, and put it in the pocket of her pants, so it wouldn't get dirty or fall off. She worked carefully and quickly so there would be no more blood loss. It was then Bellamy who was working on their cabin, broke through the crowd, demanded that everyone got back to work, and checked out what was going on. His eyes grew wide when he seen the gash. _What the hell happened?_ Lyfe and Clarke were trying to soothe the child, and his heart melted when he seen how caring and comforting Lyfe was. Not that he never noticed it before, but when she was caring for others, it brought out her real beauty. _It's what makes her a true queen_, he thought happily.

"I was chopping wood for the cabin, but the axe slipped and the blade landed on my arm. Will I be okay?" Pearl said in worried tone. "Oh, my God! It hurts!" The blood was quickly absorbing into the cotton. She gave Lyfe a suspicious glance, not sure if she should trust her. Even though she proved herself well-worthy among most, there were still a few people that were uncomfortable.

"You are going to need stitches, but you are going to be okay," Lyfe told her compassionately. "Can you stand? Or are you disorientated?" When Pearl tried to get up, her legs felt like jelly, and she couldn't retain balance. She collapsed bottom down on the ground, and cried. Lyfe felt sad for the little girl, her hollowed cheeks stained with tears, and her body slightly convulsing. She shot Bellamy a meaningful look.

"I'll carry her to the tent." Bellamy scooped her up carefully, trying not to move her arm. "I've got you, Pearl." Lyfe and Clarke walked on either side of him. He placed Pearl on one of the cots and she sat up against the tent's wall, and her body stiffened. Her green eyes shot between the three people around her. It was obvious that she was afraid.

"It's okay," Bellamy soothed her and placed his hand on Pearl's tiny shoulder. "These girls will give you the very best care." He looked over at Lyfe and gave her a small wink. Lyfe smiled back at him, and retained her concentration on Pearl.

"I am going to need you to hold very still, Pearl. I am going to massage some of this antibiotic seaweed gel on your arm." Lyfe held up a small, glass bottle and shown it to her. "Then, this might hurt a bit, but I need to stitch up the cut. Clarke will hold your hand, alright?" Pearl nodded at her. Lyfe poured some of the gel onto her arm, and rubbed it in, being very gentle. Then, taking some course black thread that was used for tents, she strung it through a needle dipped in antiseptic, and begun suturing the wound from the top. Pearl winced, and Clarke squeezed her hand a little.

"Good girl. Just keep still," said Lyfe. "You're nearly done. Bellamy, can you please hand me the bandages?" When she was finished, Lyfe wrapped her arm up, securely, but not too tight. Pearl stared down at her arm. She grimaced at the thick, white bandages.

"It needs to properly heal, so try not to move it harshly, and do not do any physical work for two weeks," Lyfe explained. Pearl said _thank you_, but then a new worry erupted her mind.

"What about the building of my house? Sara can't do it herself," Pearl asked with fright. Lyfe ruffled the little girl's wavy red hair that hung loose down her shoulders. "We will freeze this winter without the cabin."

"I'll help Sara out, Pearl. I am almost finished with Lyfe's and mine. Just have to finish the roof and apply mud to the walls. So, don't worry," said Bellamy reassuringly.

"Thank you, Bellamy," Pearl told him appreciatively. "Can I go? I need to go tell Sara."

"Sure. Remember, keep your arm at ease, Pearl," Clarke told her, and Pearl scooted off the cot, and trotted out the tent. Lyfe and Clarke smiled at one another, proud that they can work well together. When Clarke got up to wash the tools, Lyfe fixed up the cot, and removed the sheets. Bellamy aided her with it.

"You done great, Lyfe. You made Pearl feel very comfortable," he told her quietly. "You are such an amazing sweetheart. Our child will be very blessed to have you as a mother." She glowed at his words.

"I hope you are right, Bellamy." Lyfe looked at her ever growing tummy. He embraced her tightly, and said with a grin, "I know I am right." He then looked down at her hands, and asked, "Where's your ring?"

"Oh, I had to take it off so it wouldn't get dirty or lost. After I wash my hands, I will it put back on." She went over to the wide basin, poured cold water in it, and thoroughly scrubbed her hands. After she dried them, she slipped her ring back on. She shown the backside of her hand to him, and wiggled her finger.

"That's better." He gave her a bright smile. "I want everyone to know that you are mine, baby." Bellamy wrapped his arms around Lyfe, locking her to his chest. He kissed her on her forehead, and repeated, "_Mine_."

"Bellamy! No need to be possessive; I am pretty sure that they do, or you make sure of it." She gave him a little playful look, the delight dancing in her eyes. "I hope that's all the medical stuff I do today. Otherwise, it gets nerve-wracking," Lyfe said with a sigh, and then she looked down at her shirt, which was soaked with blood. The bright crimson against white was a strong contrast.

"You want to change, Lyfe?" Bellamy asked. "That can't be very comfortable."

"I might have other patients. I'll manage, Bellamy. Why don't you get back to work? The cabin won't finish itself. And Pearl and Sara need your help." Lyfe stood up on her toes and ran the back of her hand down his face. "Besides, all that hard work makes you even hotter."

"I'd rather watch you, but if you don't want me, then I will leave," he toyed with a slight smirk on his lips. Lyfe snickered at his cockiness.

"I'll see you in a bit, Bell. Have fun!" She brushed his cheek with a kiss, and seductively walked away.

After the group finished eating around the fire, and were relaxed, Bellamy decided that it was the best time to share the happy news about him and Lyfe. He couldn't wait any longer, and he wrapped one arm around her waist. She was beaming, her face full of light.

"Lyfe and I have some very important and great things to tell you guys about." He looked down at his beautiful queen with such passion and love. She smiled up at him, tears running down her cheeks. This made some of the other girls a little jealous. He was finally off the market, but he was extremely happy. He couldn't have had a better girl then Lyfe.

"Bellamy and I are engaged and are going to have a baby," Lyfe beamed, and her eyes were sparkling. Some of the kids starting speaking in soft tones, shocked, and a few whispered, _"I told you so!"_ In a quick blur, Octavia shot up from her seat next to Jasper nearly knocking him off the log, and ran to give her big brother a hug who stumbled back a bit, then she hugged Lyfe next. Her green eyes were ablaze with complete excitement, and she was practically jumping out of her skin. She started babbling about details, and wedding plans, and baby names, and wedding dresses, and becoming an aunt. O was going a full 360. ° When she seen the ring, she squealed out.

"O, O, calm down!" Bellamy laughed, and tried to hold her down by grasping her arms. "The baby isn't here yet." Yet, Octavia seemed to be still bouncing and rattled on. Lyfe had to laugh at her reaction, as she never experienced someone else sharing her own happiness. The feeling was wonderful.

To the rest of the kids, Bellamy added, "We are to be married when the rest of the ARK comes down, and gets situated. So, about a month and a half, and please, don't make a big deal out of it. Just Jaha officiating it like he does in the sky. The baby's due in late spring, early summer." He looked at Lyfe for validation, and she nodded. "So, that is what we wanted to share with you. Pretty exciting stuff."

"A month and a half?" Octavia repeated with disbelief. "C'mon! We need to start on your gown right away!" She pulled Lyfe away from Bellamy's secured embrace. "It finally happened! I am getting a sister! Bell's okay, but he can be a pain in the ass." When Bellamy heard that, he scowled at her.

"Oh, Bell, I am sure Lyfe knows it too." She turned to her brother's fiancé, and asked her, "How do you put up with him?" She seen the promiscuous look on Lyfe's face, and said, "Never mind." Then, she pulled the girl into her tent, and starting to measure her.

"You know, you have such an amazing little figure, Lyfe," Octavia complimented. "You're lucky." Lyfe glanced down at her slim body, suddenly feeling self-conscience. Her breasts started to become fuller, and her legs that were always pretty, seemed shapelier. Plus, her stomach that was always flat and hard, was now a little protruding. She never really noticed it before, but then shook it off because it was imprudent to dwell on it. Life was too precious to think about such things. Yet, at the same time, she was _creating_ life, and that is the most wondrous and loveliest experience. _This child is going to have so much love,_ Lyfe thought blissfully. _He really is._

"Octavia, where are you going to get the material for the dress?" Lyfe asked. "Supplies are limited, and really shouldn't be wasted. Even if it is a special occasion."

"You know that white deerskin and rabbit fur we've been saving?" Octavia asked. "For winter? Well, we are going to use just a little bit of it. It's going to be gorgeous!" Octavia's energy was contagious, and Lyfe was breaking her guard and following in the excitement.

"I sure hope Bellamy likes it," said Lyfe with a coy smile. "All he ever seen me in are tanks, leggings, boots, and the deerskin and leather jackets. You think he will Octavia?"

The dark haired girl gave the blond girl a genuine smile. "Bell's heart will stop the moment he'll see you in your gown. That is, if you hadn't stopped it already."

As Clarke and Bellamy tried to contact the ARK via video contact a few weeks later, there was nothing but blackness across the screen. The two of them were confused by the error, and tried to get connected multiple times. Nothing. Even Monty couldn't understand it and he was the one the constructed it. His conclusion was that the system in the ARK was probably out of service, or in better explanation, _dead_. Now what? What was happening up there?

"Nobody's coming down, Bellamy," realized Clarke with a pang. "The ARK finally ran out of oxygen or the engineering corrupted. I am going to tell everyone that their parents are gone."

"Clarke, I am sorry about your mom," Bellamy apologized, clasping his hand over shoulder. "I hope she didn't suffer."

"Thanks, Bellamy. And I am sorry that Jaha won't be able to bless your marriage. I know how much it meant to you. " Clarke looked at Bellamy then, and he was trying to hide his fallen emotion. He left in a hurry out of the dropship, in a rage of both sadness and hurt. Clarke should have followed him, to comfort him more, but her instincts told her not to. _He is __**NOT **__yours to hold, Clarke._

In his and Lyfe's cabin, his sister was donning Lyfe in white suede deerskin. From what he could see, she looked like an angel. The flames in the fireplace illuminated her, like she was glowing, catching the gold highlights in her thick hair, and the sparkle in her smile. However, he had tears in his dark eyes as he walked up to both of them. Octavia was so consumed by her work, that she didn't notice him. Yet, Lyfe did and she was distraught by his crestfallen appearance. She casted her purple eyes down, and clicked her tongue at Octavia.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shrieked at him. "Don't you know its bad luck to see a woman in her wedding gown _before _the wedding?" She tried her best to shield Lyfe away, who stood on the chair that was from her old cave.

"Octavia, there isn't going to be a wedding, just an officiate, and there isn't even going to be that. Jaha and the rest of the ARK are gone." Now, he seen Lyfe shed tears down her cheeks.

"You sure about that, Bell?" Octavia asked in a disbelieved matter. "They can't just _lose_ contact. We just heard from them a few days ago. Jaha said that he'd be honored to confirm your life together. It what you and Lyfe wanted."

"Well, they did apparently, O. We really don't know what happened. Can you give Lyfe and I some alone time?" Lyfe daintily stepped down, walked over to Bellamy and put her arms around him. In his shirt, she cried softly. Octavia nodded her head in understanding, and paced out the cabin. Bellamy led Lyfe to the bed, the same one from her cave, and sat on the edge. He went with Finn, and Murphy to bring it back, along with the table and chair, for when they moved into the cabin. He took her hand in his, and gently caressed the knuckles. The kids moved in the sturdier structures about two weeks ago. The timing was perfect because the weather dropped to cold temperatures, and snow had fallen.

"Bellamy, all those people. _Gone_." She cried, looking up at him. He kissed her softly on her mouth. Even though Lyfe never met the other Sky People, except through radio contact, she still very much grieved. Bellamy and the others were now disconnected from their birthright. But when one journey ends, another begins.

"I know, baby," he whispered, pulling her to him. "We just have to move on, as difficult as it is. Let's just hope to God that there was no pain." However, there was an indication of despair in his voice.

"I know that this sounds selfish and vain, but what about our vow exchange? I was looking forward to that. You were too, Bellamy." She brought her hand up to his chiseled face, and caressed it. _Oh, how much I love this wonderful, and carefree man. __**I LOVE HIM**__ completely._

"Didn't your tribe just do vocal exchanges, with one another, and nobody officiated it?" Bellamy asked. Lyfe looked at him in puzzlement, but nodded. She could read his mind then of what he was getting at. They were going to do it themselves, and they didn't need anyone else to tell them that they were married. They knew in their hearts that they were meant to be with the other. Besides, why did they need Jaha for, when he could officiate it himself? After all, he was the leader, even it was just a broken group of kids. Just as good as he was, and he seen the Chancellor performed ceremonies lots of times. And since Lyfe was already in her half-finished dress, it was the true timing. Her dress was strapless, with fur trim around the deep sweetheart neckline, and had a crisscrossed back of brown suede ribbon that ended at the small of the revealed back in a delicate, feminine bow. There was going to be a thigh high slit, also fur-trimmed along with the ankle length hem, showing off her slender legs, but Octavia didn't get to that point yet. The gown was of simple design, but very elegant. The white against Lyfe's vibrant eyes and tanned complexion was stunning and breathtaking. The silhouette contoured slightly to her slight, but developed curves. Bellamy smiled, and felt like his heart was going to stop at Lyfe's appearance. _Octavia done a great job on the dress_.

"You look like a beautiful angel, Lyfe. I love you." He kissed her deeply and very passionately on her lips. "I will be right back." He got up, turned around and started to exit out their home.

"Where are you going, Bellamy?" Lyfe called out as she put on some deerskin ballet flats. "Can I go with you?" She walked quickly over to him, stopping him at the door.

"No. I just have to get something, so please wait here, my queen." He kissed her forehead and left. During the small window of alone time, Lyfe fixed her hair by braiding a small section, and applied charcoal around her eyes. She wanted to look her very best for Bellamy. After all, this was their wedding night.

A few moments later, he returned with a beaming smile. _What is he up to?_ Lyfe thought curiously.

"Wow, don't you look pretty! Are you ready for the vows, Lyfe?" He asked, and he slinked an arm around her waist. He took her by the hand as well.

"Yes, Bellamy." She looked deeply into his earth brown eyes, and kissed him. He nodded silently, and pulled her gently outside, through the secret exit in which nobody used, and led her to the pond. Bellamy wanted to make this perfect and memorable, and this was the spot in where they first fallen in love. Well, where he fallen in love, as Lyfe fell in love with Bellamy the first moment she seen him. It was very cold out, so he just draped his jacket over her slim shoulders to keep her warm. He didn't care if he froze, as long as Lyfe was protected. The baby needs protection. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, and Lyfe wished that she wore her combats, instead of the flats. _Then, the boots would look ridiculous with this dress._ The image in her mind made her smile, and Bellamy's heart sang when he seen it. _Damn, she is gorgeous_. The moon and stars that sparkled above them, reflected off the pond, and it shone back in her eyes. After staring into them for what seem like an eternity, Bellamy took her by the waist again, and held her close and tight. _ Oh, God. I love this woman so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. _He gave her a few kisses before he started, and hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

"I, Bellamy Blake, take you Lyfe to be my lawfully wedded wife to have, to honor, to obey, to cherish, to admire, and to love for the rest of my days, and into death and beyond. Through sickness, health, danger, happiness, tragedy, and accomplishment, I will be at your side, watching and protecting you. Promising you no absolute harm. Even though we came from two different dimensions, two different worlds, I knew you were the One for me the second my eyes swept over you. The _only_ one. I wanted you to be my queen. A goddess in the sunlight on that cool autumn day, and the smile that lit up and thawed my heart. You blessed me with so much, and saved me from the depths of hell, and I will be eternally grateful and devoted to you baby. I really had nothing to live for, until I seen you. Lyfe, you're the best thing that has happened to me, and you are my universe. You have helped with our people in the most measurable of ways, and you done it with the strongest heart and mind. They are better because of you. I am a better and stronger man because of you. Without you, we wouldn't have survived. I cannot bear to be without you, and the delicate child that we made. He is going to have such a strong, beautiful mother to love." His hand went over her stomach. "I love you, Lyfe, and I always will love you." Bellamy took her face in his hands and kissed her. She felt like she was melting in his embrace, and the tears were pouring in waterfalls on her face. _I am more than ready to share the rest of my life with him. I love this man so much. _

"I, Lyfe, take you Bellamy Blake to be my lawfully wedded husband to partake, to honor, to obey, to cherish, to admire, to protect, to rise with, to fall with, to heal, to eternally love, and to share my life with you, and beyond that. Whatever this world will give to us, I will be right there with you. I came from a world of malevolence, and inhumane horror, yet, you didn't run. You didn't care, and you gave me hope and a reason for life again. I will be forever indebted to you, Bellamy. You mended my broken heart, restored my soul, and made me _whole_ again. You are the only man that I need and desire. My _joy_. You saved me from Tristan's and Anya's wrath, healed and aided me back to health, and you helped me stop the unthinkable with the Grounders. I am honored and proud to say that our child will have such an amazing and incredible father to love and look up to. When you first appeared, it was unreal, like a dream, but only it wasn't. You were the shining star I was wishing for, Bellamy, and now, you are by my side. I cannot live another day without you. The first few weeks here at the camp were difficult as I had to adjust, but you made it very worthwhile. I never thought such bliss could exist, but you are that perfect definition. I will give you my full devotion and love for the rest of my days, and into death and beyond. You are a strong, moral leader for the people, and that is what they deserve and need. You are _my_ king though, and I love you, Bellamy Blake, and I will always love you," Lyfe announced in joyful tears, and she wrapped her arms around Bellamy. He held her tight and close to him, kissing her face, their heartbeats in sync with one another.

"A symbol of my deepest love and commitment to you, Lyfe," Bellamy said as he dug into his pocket, and extracted the small silver band. "I had to antagonize Monty to make these rings." He let out a low chuckle, but regain his stance. "With this ring, I am now your husband." He slipped the ring onto Lyfe's finger. He handed her the black one, so she can place it onto his finger.

"A symbol of my deepest love and commitment to you, Bellamy Blake." She kissed the ring and slid it onto his. "With this ring, I am now your wife." She kissed Bellamy passionately on his lips, and he kissed her back, matching her kiss. They were married, and now they felt like nothing could tear them apart. "I love you."

"Oh, God, I love you too, baby. Tomorrow, we can celebrate with everyone. Would you like that, Lyfe?" He said sweetly to his new wife. He picked her up and twirled her about against the shimmering moonlight. She wrapped her arms around his neck for security, but she knew he would never drop her.

"I would love that, Bell," Lyfe replied with a kiss on his scar, still clinging him. "I will never get tired of kissing that scar."

"And I will never get tired of you kissing it," Bellamy smiled, and kissed her scar. "Or of you, for that matter." 

For a few minutes, they stood with Lyfe in Bell's strong arms, and looked up at the stars. As he trailed his mouth down her jaw from behind, Lyfe noticed something that seemed to be too big and falling too fast to be a star. Her eyes grew in alarm, and she tighten her grasp on his hands.

"Bellamy, look!" She exclaimed quietly, as loud noise might destroy the romantic, newlywed moment. Bellamy and Lyfe watched in stillness and eyes wide, as an object, similar to the dropshop, but much larger cascaded from the black ink sky. As gravity heaved it closer in, they both realized that it was the ARK. It wasn't gone as they originally believed, but instead, it was landing. The rest of their people were coming home.


End file.
